These Curses of the Black Pearl
by GreekMythFan7
Summary: "Sometimes one curse can be the beginning of many things". Thrown adrift and at the mercy of the ocean, Heather and her son Isaac believed that they will never see that blasted ship again. But fate and a family history/grudge had other plans.
1. TCOTBP: Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Heather's POV*

The thick fog danced upon the ocean waves. Was it only the fog dancing? Or was part of it the ash and cinders that came from the burning husk that was once a ship. I cannot truly begin to explain the even that had brought me here. Too many events, too many hurtful memories, yet so many happy ones as well. I can only begin from that moment, when I sat in a small boat with my little boy Isaac across from me, smoldering ash debris floating all around us, rowing our way to the nearest port.

I suppose calling Isaac a little boy is a bit inaccurate, as he was nearly ten years old at the time. It was a bit hard for me to look at him at that moment, for in his bluish green eyes was a look that no child should have…the look of fear, the look of uncertainty for the future.

Not that I blamed him given our situation. I turned my head, just in time to see the black ship glide its way into the fog bank. I twisted at a ring on my finger. Part of me never wanted to see that ship again. In my heart I wished that the ship would turn around a return to us. But I knew that it would not happen, not after what happened, not with what I said…not now at least, it would not be the last time we would see that ship.

"How long are we going to be adrift ma?" Isaac questioned turning his complete attention to me. Guilt racked me, what mother lets her child suffer for something she did. I was not the only one at fault, but I should have known better.

I looked at the basic supplies that were between us, it was probably enough to get us to a port, "I do not know," I answered him. Deep inside there was a fear that we would never get out of the boat, that we would die out here on the open ocean. "Do not fret," I encouraged running my fingers through his hair, "No matter what happens, I will always be there for you."

The corners of Isaac's mouth turned into a hopeful smile, "Ye promise?

"On my honor," I said crossing my heart. What happened next must have been an act of fate. It was the last thing that I expected to happen to us on the open sea…we were rescued by the royal navy.

"LOOK," cried the voice of a girl, "There are people in the water." I looked out to the direction that the voice was coming from. Cutting its way through the fog was a ship, flying the colors of Great Britain.

"Fetch a hook," I heard a male voice command from aboard the ship, "Haul them aboard!"

Sailors threw ropes to Isaac and I, we grabbed on them and were hauled up unto the vessel. Also hauled aboard was an unconscious boy with dark brown hair. He was soaked to the bone, luckily for him before he passed out he had managed to get himself on a floating piece of driftwood, he must be a survivor from the burning ship.

Once we were on the deck one of the officers handed us blankets. While I helped to wrap the blanket around my son, we must have drifted within sight of the burning ship. A crew member, an older gentleman with dark sideburns muttered, "Mary, mother of god." Officers and sailors alike ran to the rail gazing in a mix of awe and horror at the burning husk of a ship. The older gentleman continued, "Everyone is thinking it, I am just saying it…Pirates."

Isaac looked at me, wondering if we were safe aboard this vessel, I motioned to him to keep quiet. The crew member was right of course, I had seen the ship blown to bits myself. One of the higher ranked officers, a younger man in a crisp blue uniform however dismissed the claim, instead he said that it was the merchant ship's powder magazine. It was the powder magazine, getting blown to smithereens by cannon fire.

A gentleman in a red coat in a long curly brown wig topped with feathered hat followed closely by a girl who only seemed to be a few years older than Isaac, approached us. "Elizabeth," said the man motioning to the unconscious boy, "You will accompany the boy. He is in your charge…take care of him." The girl nodded and went over to attend to the poor boy, leaving Isaac and I alone with the feathered hat man.

"I am Weatherby Swann," said the feathered man introducing himself, "who may you be?"

I glanced over to my son, he closed his blanket closer around himself. I could not let them know who we really were. No, that would have the two of us hanged as soon as we reached port. I thought quickly before answering, we had to change our names…I could only think of one name, I prayed that this worked, "My name is Heather Oliver, and this is my son Isaac."

"Are you both alright?" he asked

"Yes, we are," I said, Isaac remained silent but nodded, knowing well enough to agree and go along with what I said, "Thank you for rescuing us."

"It was my daughter who sounded the alarm," he answered, "Excuse me." He called over to his daughter, "Elizabeth…has he said anything

The girl turned this way, her hands behind her back; in her eyes I caught a glimpse of guilt, "He said his name was Will Turner…that is all I found out."

"Mr. Lee please take Mr. Turner to the cabin." Weatherby told one of the officers, "Ms. Oliver, you and your son can come with me. I will make you a cup of tea." As we were taken to Weatherby's quarters, Isaac managed to walk and remain on the deck. No one seemed to pay him no mind as he wondered over to rail.

*Isaac's POV*

The girl named Elizabeth stood at the rail of the ship. I thought she was just looking out to the open waves, but then I noticed she was holding something in her hands. I stepped closer to the rail, yet the girl did not noticed, too preoccupied with whatever was in her hands. Suddenly she gasped at something she saw somewhere on the waves. I looked out to the sea, curious as to what had startled her.

At first I could see nothing but the fog bank, but then the bank moved a little revealing what was hiding behind it. A dark ship, with black tattered sailed, high above the ship fluttering in the wind was a flag emblazoned with a skull and crossed swords. It was there for maybe a moment before disappearing into the fog once again.

I felt a chill crawl down spine, as if some ghost wind blew past me. Pulling the blanket around my shoulders tighter and approached the rail. Elizabeth was taller than me so I had to lift my head a little to look her in the eye. According to the man with the feather in his hat, this girl was responsible for my Ma's and my own rescue, not to mention she saved that other boy. I owed this girl my life, Ma may not have showed it but I could tell she was unsure if we would make it to a port before our supplies ran out.

I would have to make it up to her somehow. I cleared my throat, in order to get the girl's attention. "Ah, thank ye miss, for saving me and my Ma."

She quickly hid whatever she was holding somewhere on her person, I did not have time to get a look at what it was though, "You are welcome, though any one would have done it given the circumstance," she said, "I am sorry but I did not catch your name."

"Oh," I answered, "My name is Isaac." I did not add the surname Ma gave us, it would take some getting used to before I answered to that name.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Isaac," she said giving a slight curtsy, "My name is Elizabeth."

"No need to curtsy to me miss." I explained,

"It is what's proper." She explained, something behind her voice sounded as though she was displeased with the word proper.

"I am sure it is more of a guideline than an actual rule miss," I said.

She smiled at my gesture, "You do not have to call me miss, Isaac. You can call me Elizabeth."

I nodded, "If ye say so miss, Elizabeth,"

"Are you a pirate Isaac?"

"No," I stated quickly, "I am only nine. What gives ye a thought like that?"

"Just a thought." She shrugged sounding a bit disappointed.

"What are you hiding in yer hand?" I questioned catching a glimpse of gold.

She tried to hide it better, "Nothing," she said defensively.

"Looks like gold." I commented.

"It is nothing," she stated looking me dead in the eye. I decided to drop it given the look.

"I am sorry to have upset ye." I apologized.

Elizabeth's eyes softened a bit, "You seem to have come over for more than just thanking me."

I nodded, "Ye saved my life Miss. I would like to repay the favor."

She looked me up and down, "Repay the favor?"

"Yes, I owe ye my life." I explained, "I will protect you to the best of my ability from this day forward."

"I am older than you how are you going to protect me?" she questioned.

"I am stronger then I look," I said confidently, straightening up trying to make myself look taller, "I promise ye I'll protect ye from anything from this day forward," I swore. crossing my heart, bowing a little as I did so.

She paused, thinking it over before deciding, "It seems like you have a deal." She said, curtsying."

 **A/N: Straight off the bat, I do not own any characters besides my two OCs. All characters and properties belong to Disney. Now that the disclaimer is out of the way. Welcome to the rewritten version of 'These Curses of the Black Pearl'. I decided to restart this story from the beginning because I found that I had written myself into a corner and did not like how I had to continue the story, which would make it difficult to write the sequels. Plus, I noticed I left out some things here and there or made things to simplified or redundant. Over all the story should remain the same but some things will be changed obviously. While not so apparent in this chapter the changes will become clearer later on. For those of you who are new to this story completely don't worry you haven't missed much. One of these changes that may be a bit more apparent at this moment is that I made Isaac younger and I changed the surname that Heather gives them. Since much of this story has already been written at this point (my original incomplete fic was 23 chapters long) I plan on uploading a new chapter every few days or so depending on how fast I can rewrite things. As always, questions, comments, and suggestions are welcome.**


	2. TCOTBP: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Isaac's POV*

I stood at the door of Elizabeth's bedroom, next to Governor Swann, as well as a young maid named Estrella. Under his arm, the Governor held a large box that had arrived from England earlier that week. I played with the hat in my hands as the Governor rapped at the door a few times.

"Elizabeth is everything alright?" he asked through the door, "Are you decent?"

There was a brief sound of scurrying, "Yes...yes" we heard her say, she sounded frantic probably quickly trying to get herself properly dressed. Governor Swann opened the door, Estella entered the room first followed closely by the Governor and myself. I stayed by the door while my companions went further into the room.

Elizabeth stood at her vanity and looking at her I could not help but to think how the past eight years had been kind to us. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, looks envied by many in society. I surprisingly had grown into quite the gentleman myself, according to Ma and Elizabeth at least.

Being Elizabeth's personal body guard had come with many perks. At first the Governor found it odd and improper that Elizabeth had taken me in in such a fashion by he gradually grew accustomed to it. Finding that it kept Elizabeth out of trouble. He eventually looked to me as sort of his son given how often I could be found at Elizabeth's side.

Ma had found work nearly as easily as I had upon that ship all those years ago. She had been able to convince the Governor to hire her to be Elizabeth's governess. I never knew that my Ma was as educated as she was, I knew that before she met my father she had been the daughter of a wealthy merchant. I should have suspected something since she had taught me to read and write at an early age but until we had arrived in Port Royal I never put much thought into it.

"Still in bed at this hour?" asked Governor Swann placing the large box down on the bed as Estrella pulled back the curtains letting the sun stream in. "It is a beautiful day."

He lifted the lid from the box, "I have a gift for you."

Elizabeth crossed over the room and lifted out the contents revealing a dress, "It's beautiful," exclaimed Elizabeth admiring the dress before going with Estrella behind the changing screen to put it on. "May I acquire as to the occasion?"

I walked to the window a looked out over the harbor, it truly was a beautiful the day. The sky and ocean matching in color, so that you could look over to the horizon an barley tell where one began and the other ended. Fort Charles stood at the end of the harbor standing tall ready to protect the town.

"As a father needs an occasion to dote upon his daughter," the Governor defended.

I turned to look at him, "I would just tell her sir."

"Tell me what?" asked Elizabeth from behind the curtain.

"I did think you could where it to the ceremony today," explained Governor Swann.

"The ceremony?" Elizabeth question.

I could not help but to stifle a laugh. This ceremony had been the talk around high society of Port Royal for some time now. How Elizabeth could forget about it? Maybe she simply put it out of mind since, it uninterested her.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony," the Governor reminded her.

Elizabeth's head appeared briefly from behind the screen, "I knew it."

"Captain Norrington or should I say Commodore Norrington as he is about to become," he said, "Is a fine gentleman, a well-respected member of society.

"He fancies you," I joked. Elizabeth gasped out in pain, Estrella must have started to tighten the corset. "That sounds painful."

"I am told that it is the latest fashion in London," explained Governor Swann.

"Women in London must have learned not to breathe," Elizabeth replied her voice strained.

There was a rap from the doorway, standing in the doorframe was the doorman, "My lord, you have a visitor."

"Excuse me," said the Governor leaving the room. A few moments Elizabeth came out from behind the screen. Estrella brought her over to the vanity and began to do her hair. I noticed that Elizabeth was breathing heavily, as if every breath she drew caused her pain.

"You actually cannot breathe in that dress?" I questioned.

"Not one bit," she said, "Is it not your job to protect me from harm."

"Yes, however it does not extend to clothing," I said chuckling a bit at her predicament.

"It is not funny Isaac," scolded Elizabeth.

"I don't know," I commented, "Death by corset would be quite an epitaph."

Estrella finish with Elizabeth's hair and tied on her hat, before going to make the bed. Elizabeth left her vanity and walked over to my position. The look in her eye was one I assumed an older sister would give to her younger brother. Over the years, we had grown to consider each other as brother and sister. Many a diplomat who had come to visit the Governor's household had assumed by the way I was treated by both Elizabeth and her father that I was an illegitimate member of the family.

Elizabeth took my hat from my hand a placed it one my head. I had to lean in a little to allow her to more adequately see the top of the hat. The time of me being shorter than her had long since past. When she was done she glanced towards the door way, "Do I have to attend this ceremony?" she asked extending her arm towards me.

I took hold of her arm ready to escort her, "I am afraid so." We started our walk from the bedroom, "Maybe the corset will kill you before the ceremony begins" I joked. Elizabeth responded by punching me in the arm.

*Heather's POV*

I had left the servant's quarters of the Governor's Mansion dressed in my Sunday best. Today I would be attending the promotion ceremony of Captain James Norrington by personal invitation of the Governor of Port Royal. It was odd to be even considered to be invited to such an event. In my youth, I attended the occasional party that had been associated with my station. Those were a long distant memory, events that I had long since thought I resigned from attending. Running away with your older brother on a ship to the Caribbean Sea, not exactly the plan that had been laid out for me.

Despite what had occurred since then I never regretted the decision. It had turned out decently in the end. I may not be known by my actual name but I was alive, and my son was alive. There were times of course I wished things were different but there was nothing to be done. I had made my bed and I was going to lie in in it.

I entered the entrance parlor to find that someone was already standing in it. The young boy who had been fished from the sea that day. William Turner with his thick brown hair tied up in the back, a small beard growing on his face, and brown eyes, had flourished after being recovered from the sea. He had been taken in by the local blacksmith named Mr. Brown and had been working under him as an apprentice since then. Under his arm was a long package.

"Good morning Mr. Turner," I said approaching.

He turned to me, "Good morning Ms. Oliver."

"What do you have there?" I asked motioning to the package under Will's arm.

Just as Will was about to explain to me about the package, the Governor's voice sounded from the stairwell. "Ah, Mr. Turner."

"Good day," said Will, transferring his attention to Weatherby, placing the package on a nearby table, "I have your order." He opened the case and pulled out the sword from within. Will handed the blade to Weatherby for him to further examine.

"The blade is foiled steel, that it gold filigree laid into the hand…If I may" Will said before taking back the sword, "Perfectly balanced, the hilt weighs the same as the blade." In one swift effortless motion, Will tossed the blade into the air, expertly flipping it as he did so. He caught it with such ease and once again presented to the Governor.

"Very impressive," exclaimed Weatherby accepting the sword. He slid the sword back into it scabbard then placed it back into the case on the table. "Commodore Norrington will be very pleased with this. Please give my compliments to your master.

"I shall, a craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated," Will sighed. Poor Will, unknown to Weatherby and most of the town for that matter, Mr. Brown had not been the master of Mr. Brown's Blacksmithing from some time, rather Will was. I only knew the truth because of Isaac. For a few hours every day, Isaac would go down to the Blacksmiths to spar with Will using the swords he forged.

Weatherby turned his attention to the stairs, "Elizabeth! You look absolutely stunning," he said.

I looked to the stairs, while Elizabeth did look lovely I could not help but to be impressed with my own son. He looked like such a gentleman, his auburn hair tied neatly in the back, his face clean shaven. You could have sworn he was born to a higher class by the way he held himself.

Elizabeth seemed not to hear her father's compliment, in fact her eyes glossed over to one of a dream like trance as soon as she laid eyes on Will. I could not help but to smile, it was drop dead obvious that the pair fancied each other but both were oblivious to the others affection.

"Will" exclaimed Elizabeth leaving Isaac's side and quickly walking down the remaining stairs, "I had a dream about you last night. About the day we met, do you remember?"

"How could I forget Miss Swann," said Will dumbfounded.

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" question Elizabeth.

"Just once more Miss Swann, as always," said Will. Elizabeth sighed sadly.

"See at least the boy has a sense of formality," said Weatherby moving towards the door, "Now we must be going."

Elizabeth followed her father, "Good day, Mr. Turner," she said quite coldly. Isaac grabbed the long case containing the sword before following them out the door. He turned as if to say something to Will but decided against it, instead he shrugged and continued outside.

Before I too followed them, I walked over to Will and placed my hand warmly on his shoulder, "Better luck next time." The way William acted with Elizabeth reminded me of some of my earliest interactions with Isaac's father when I realized that he fancied me. I hoped that Will and Elizabeth would have better results. Hopefully Will, unlike my former lover, had a little bit of romantic ability and would be able to woo Elizabeth before it was too late.

Once outside I climbed into the carriage that was to bring us to Fort Charles for the ceremony. As we drove off Elizabeth look out of the window longing longingly, Isaac placed his hat over his eyes. I glanced over to Weatherby who seemed to me to be anxious about something. I must have imagined it as it may have only last a second. I spent most of the journey looking out the window staring at the sky, there was barely a cloud in it. Not one sign of how everything was going to change, everyone.

 **A/N: Ahoy everybody, I have up to mid-way through chapter 5 rewritten so I figured time for a new chapter! Welcome to my new watcher, happy to have you aboard. To answer your question about the original version; it was deleted from Fanfiction, as to not cause me confusion with uploading, but I still have the hard copy on my computer for reference. An online edition of the old version up to chapter 9 can be found on my DeviantArt page. As to your guess, she gave her late brother's name (more on that later) as a surname. Since this tidbit won't be known till later I will say that her maiden name is Starlin. Regarding your other question, who they are related to is sort of revealed in the next chapter, though hints here and there before hand help to do an early reveal. Some more small changes made here, I am trying to adjust Elizabeth's and Isaac conversations and such from the original to give a more sibling like relationship. I only have a sister so it is a little difficult to write for a bro-sis relationship. One of my friends when she read the old version thought I made their interactions seem as if a romantic tie would be made. As Elizabeth already has 3 of those (Sparrow, Will, and Norrington) I thought I should adjust that. I also decided to give more information about Heather's background so that I don't dump it in all at once…again. Any questions, comments, suggestions or concerns are always welcome!**


	3. TCOTBP: Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Heather's POV*

The ceremony was well underway by mid-day. Weatherby stood in front of the wall of the Fort. In front of him soldiers stood to either side of a walk way, with the spectators standing behind them. Elizabeth, Isaac and I stood amongst the first row of people just behind the soldiers. Both Elizabeth and I were fanning ourselves, like many of the other women attending the ceremony, trying to relieve themselves from some of the heat. Elizabeth however seemed to be fanning herself faster and harder than the others, she also was holding on to Isaac's arms as though he was the only thing keeping her upright.

James Norrington walked proudly down the aisle towards Weatherby, his head held high. Norrington had not changed all that much in the time that I had been acquainted with him, he was still proud and had a strong sense of being proper, and a strong dislike of pirates. To be truthful, the only thing that had changed about him was his rank in the British Royal Navy. When Norrington reached the front, Weatherby presented him with the sword with the sword that Will had delivered earlier that day. Norrington unsheathed the sword and swung it down.

After the ceremony, had finished, everyone walked around the fort making small talk with the other members of Port Royal's high society. I was never one for making small talk so I spent my time with Isaac and Elizabeth. Elizabeth was growing increasingly pale, her breathing growing heavy and slow. Before I could ask her if she was feeling fine, Weatherby and the newly appointed Commodore approached us.

"Excuse me, may I have a moment with Elizabeth?" the Commodore asked formally. Elizabeth tried her best to curtsy to him before he escorted her away, leaving me and Isaac with the Governor.

"Mr. Oliver?" questioned

"Yes Governor," answered Isaac.

"Have you considered joining the Navy?" asked Weatherby.

"No sir, I have not," said Isaac, confused by the question, "I am quite happy with where I am sir."

"Yes, and you have done a very excellent job in all of your years of service. However, I am afraid that we soon will no longer require your services."

"Excuse me?" both Isaac and I asked.

"Yes, Elizabeth is to be married soon. When she is wed, I am afraid you will need another form of employment. I would rather not see your talents wasted as a butler in my household," explained Weatherby.

"Who is she to be married to?" I questioned.

"The newly appointed Commodore, of course," answered Weatherby.

Before I had the chance to ask further questions, such as what was going to happen to me as her Governess, there was a loud panicked shout from the sea wall. "Elizabeth!"

We ran over to the sea wall, Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen. The Commodore was getting ready to jump over the wall. Another solider, a Lieutenant held him back, "The rocks, sir it is a miracle she missed them." I looked to right towards Weatherby who had turned pale, then I looked back to where I suspected Isaac should have been but he was not there, nothing but a hat on the ground.

*Isaac's POV*

Interesting few hours, I must say. I attend a Navy Officer's promotion ceremony, learned that I would be soon out of a job, and now the person who I have spent the last eight years of my life protecting had fallen off a cliff into the water below. Under the watch of the man she was supposed to marry no less. Certainly, not what I suspected to happen.

I was running as fast as I could to the naval docks, I had to get to the water as quick as I could. Each second meant Elizabeth could be closer to death. As I ran, I could not help but to notice the change in the atmosphere. The sky had filled with clouds, the wind was picking up, fog was rolling into the harbor, and the temperature also seemed to be dropping. I half expected to feel a pang in my gut, the one I always felt when a storm approached, but it was absent. I paid no mind, though Elizabeth was my priority.

Upon reaching the docks I saw that there was already a man in the water helping Elizabeth. He was struggling however. I threw off my jacket before diving into the water. As I swam closer I could make out the man who was helping Elizabeth. Brown hair tied in dreadlocks, around his head was a red bandanna, and tied into his hair and beard were bits of trinkets. He looked familiar but I could not put my finger on it, I had seen this man before. Together we were able we got Elizabeth to the docks. It was once we got her on the deck that I fully realized she was in nothing but her undergarments and corset.

We were met by two navy officers that I only knew through reputation; Murtogg and Mullroy, who as I heard it were the two biggest blunder heads to join the Royal Navy. I even heard that one of them could not even swim. Murtogg held items, that I assumed belonged to the man who saved Elizabeth, while Mullroy checked on Elizabeth, "She is not breathing."

"The corset," I explained quickly, "She is wearing a corset." The two blunder heads stared at me in confusion, but this was just the information the other man needed. He pulled out a knife and quickly cut off the corset and threw it to a stunned Mullroy. Within moments Elizabeth was sputtering back to life.

"I would not have thought of that," said Murtogg.

"Clearly, you have never been to Singapore," stated the man.

I heard the sound of boots on the deck, followed by the unsheathing of metal. The strange man soon had the point of a sword pointed at his throat, "On your feet," Commodore Norrington ordered.

The man rose up from the ground as I helped Elizabeth up from the ground. Governor Swann and Ma came through the group of Navy officers. The Governor quickly took off his coat and wrapped it around Elizabeth, "Are you all right?" he asked quickly.

"Yes, I am fine," answered Elizabeth.

Ma took off her shawl and placed in around my shoulders. She did not say anything though, we had learned long ago, when I was just a small lad to communicate with just our eyes, or even just with hand gestures or body language.

"Shoot him," ordered the Governor, looking at the strange man quickly before turning attention back to Elizabeth.

"Father!" cried Elizabeth, "Commodore, surely you do not intend to kill my rescuer?"

"It is true sir," I defended, "By the time I got down here, this man had already gotten her away from the rocks." Besides this man was unarmed, it would not be right to shoot him then and there.

Norrington withdrew his sword and many of the officers withdrew their weapons; the strange man gave Elizabeth and me a look of thanks. He looked at me strangely, he too must have recognized me from somewhere. "I believe thanks are in order," said Norrington reluctantly holding out his hand.

The man carefully held out his hand, ready to shake hands with the Commodore. But in one swift movement Norrington tightened his grip on the man and pulled up the man's sleeve. I looked over branded into the man's skin was the letter P. I knew what it meant right off, it was the mark of a branded pirate.

"Had a brush-up with the East India Trading Company…Pirate?" asked the Commodore. At the word pirate the other soldiers redrew their muskets and pointed them straight at the pirate. The Governor gave the order to hang him. Norrington pulled the pirate's sleeve up higher revealing many tattoos, "Well, well…Jack Sparrow isn't."

That name peaked Ma's attention, causing her to turn to face the pirate. Her eyes grew wide before narrowing down again, "You!" she exclaimed her voice a mix of anger and shock.

"You?" said Jack Sparrow, his voice also in a tone of shock. He quickly shrugged it off, "CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, if you please." The name rang bells in my head, but I still could not put my mind to the exact memory.

"I do not see your ship…Captain," sneered Norrington.

"He said he'd come to commandeer on sir," said Murtogg quickly.

"These are his sir," added Mullroy showing the Commodore the items in his hands.

Norrington looked at each item, "No additional shot nor powder. A compass that does not point North." He unsheathed Sparrow's sword, "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me," laughed Sparrow. Norrington gave his men the order to put the pirate in shackles. As they placed him in irons Elizabeth stepped forward, the Governor's jacket slipping off her shoulders.

"Commodore, I must protest. Pirate or nor this man helped save my life," stated Elizabeth.

"She is right Commodore, give the man a leave just this once," I said, "At least a trial." Ma nudged me in the side, shaking her head. Her face was stern as if to say, if you knew what this man did.

"One good deed in not enough to redeem a man for a life time of wickedness," explained Norrington.

"But it is enough to condemn him," said Sparrow.

"Indeed," huffed Norrington as the shackles around Sparrow's wrist was locked.

"Finally," sighed Sparrow in one swift motion he flung his chain around Elizabeth's neck. He now held her hostage, the perfect human shield.

The soldiers were hesitant to put down their weapons even with the Governor crying for them to drop their weapons.

"Commodore my effects please," ordered Sparrow" and my hat. "His effects were held out for him, "Elizabeth," he said, "it is Elizabeth?"

"Miss Swann," spat Elizabeth.

"Miss Swann…if you please," said Sparrow smoothly. Elizabeth was forced to place Sparrow's effects on his body. Sparrow enjoyed each second of it.

"You are despicable," growled Elizabeth.

"Sticks and stones love. I saved your life, you saved mine, we are squared," said Sparrow. "Gentlemen…ladies…you will always remember this day as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

He shoved Elizabeth aside before making his grand escape. I dived to the ground and caught her before she could hit the ground. When I looked up Sparrow was flying around on the scaffolding above the docks. "Now will you shoot him?" the Governor shouted.

"Open Fire!" ordered Norrington. Shots rang out through the air, but it was too late, Jack Sparrow was escaping into the crowded streets of town.

As the soldiers and the Commodore ran after the fugitive, the Governor, Elizabeth, Ma, and I headed back to the carriage. "I do hope they catch him," Ma growled, "He deserves to be hanged for what he has done?

"For being a pirate?" I question absent mindedly. I had never heard Ma wish that a pirate would be hanged, what had Sparrow done to anger her so?

"He sent my husband to his grave." She explained coldly.

 _ **A/N: I think I have decided on the upload schedule for this remake, I'll try my hardest to upload a rewritten chapter on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. That way I can have about 1-2 days to type ahead. I am uploading tonight (Sunday) because I don't have a lot of free time tomorrow. This chapter is where I find our first major change that I have made, and that is that Heather is not engaged to the Governor. I always found that I never thought that out too well so I have gotten rid of it.**_ _**Speaking of which, there was probably a better way to inform Isaac he is going to be sacked. As always, question, comments, suggestions, or concerns are welcome.**_


	4. TCOTPB: Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Isaac's POV*

Upon arriving back at the Governor's mansion, we received world that Jack Sparrow had been apprehended, caught by the blacksmith Mr. Brown. Once inside Elizabeth and I changed out of our wet clothing. The governor then invited Ma and I to dinner.

The atmosphere in the room throughout dinner was awkward to say the least. At least for my part. Here I was sitting across from a man who as good as had me sacked! I knew that one day, Elizabeth would no longer require my services but I had never put much thought to it. I had no clue what I was to do, I had to support myself after all. Could not have Ma do it all herself.

I glanced at Ma throughout the meal. She still had a hit of anger in her eyes from our earlier encounter with Jack Sparrow. But there was a hint of sadness too, the kind she always got when the subject of my father came up. Put him in his grave, I knew what she meant by it, how could I forget. But when I tried to remember, it was a dull fog. Though the events in question were over ten years ago.

After we all had finished eating the Governor left the mansion, explaining he was going to go to Fort Charles. Probably to start making wedding arrangements…

Ma and I joined Elizabeth up in her bedroom. Ma sat in the chair that stood in front of the vanity. Elizabeth sat up in her bed combing through her hair. Both seemed to be deep in thought. I stood by the open window, staring out over the town and the ocean below. The fog that had rolled in earlier had remained and the full moon had risen. The combination creating an eerie quiet that was almost a bit unsettling.

"A little fog, never hurt anyone," Ma said, coming out of her thoughts glancing over my way, "Come away from the window Isaac."

I pulled up a chair next to Elizabeth's bed just as Estella placed the bed warmer under the sheets at Elizabeth's feet, "There you go miss. It was a difficult day for you, with that pirate and all. I am sure," said Estrella gently.

"I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose," Elizabeth sighed, "but I was still not entirely prepared for it?"

"You mean you did not accept his proposal?" I questioned trying not to sound to happy, ignoring the look I receive from Ma after.

"No…that is, I do not know what to do. He is a fine man," said Elizabeth, "The sort of man that any woman should dream of marrying."

"That Will Turner…he is a fine man too," said Estrella softly.

"Estrella." Ma scolded, as if to remind her it was not our place as servants to comment on such things.

"I am sorry Miss, it is not my place," Estrella apologized.

"That will be all Estrella," I said, "Miss Elizabeth will be fine until morning." Estrella curtsied to Elizabeth before leaving, closing the door behind her.

"Why did you not accept the Commodore's proposal?" Ma questioned. Ma could get away with those questions. Besides her own father, Elizabeth trusted Ma the most as if she was her own mother.

"I do not know if I could marry a man I do not love," explained Elizabeth.

Ma sighed, "Elizabeth, take if from someone who has done it. It may be better to get married to someone you are not in love with and learn to love them…than to love a man only to fall out of love."

"Is that what happened with your husband?" asked Elizabeth.

"You could say that." Ma sighed, a few tears slid down her face. I had never heard Ma explain what had happened between her and my father that way before. Ma got up from the vanity and made her way out of the room, "Excuse me, I need some air." A few moments later we hear the front door of the mansion open then close. She was probably going to go down to the harbor by the ocean, Ma always went to the water to clear her head.

"I am sorry," said Elizabeth, "I did not realize the question would upset her."

I shook my head, "You are confused and you asked a question. I am sure it is just because of what happened earlier today

"Do you think I should accept the proposal?"

How do I answer a question like that? If she accepts the proposal, I lose my job and may be forced to join the Royal Navy but the Commodore would make certain Elizabeth was well taken care of. If she refuses, she could marry for love one day…or become a spinster all because I was selfish.

"I do not know." I answered not wanting to influence he decision with my own problem.

Minutes later a cold wind blew in through the window causing the candle on Elizabeth's nightstand to flicker and go out. The only light left in the room came from the moon, which disappeared as a cloud drifted in front of it. Leaving the room in complete darkness

*Heather's POV*

I had to clear my head. There was just too much floating around in my brain. It had been a decade since I had last seen Jack Sparrow. He is who set my life down this course, the one who made me have to start my life back over. A life that I had years ago left behind, the life a lady. Not only that, but he could ruin it all. If he told anyone who I really was I would be hanged right alongside him.

The sound of a cannon fire brought me out of my thoughts. Moments later there was more, followed by the sound of panicked screaming. Port Royal was under attack. Out of instinct I reached for a pistol only to remember that I had no weapon of any kind. I had to get to the Fort, to safety. Lifting the skirt to my dress I broke off into a run.

I halted briefly in my tracks when I saw the invaders coming up the road in the opposite direction. Skirting down a side path, to avoid them, I continued my way to the fort. I was not the only one trying to reach the safety of the fort. As I rushed through the streets of town there were townspeople running from for their lives. Some of the men had grabbed weapons to try to fight off the invaders but were having no luck.

Upon reaching the fort I looked back up to the Governor's mansion, where I could see smoke billowing from some of the windows. I had to keep myself from rushing back to the mansion. No, I was sure that Isaac and Elizabeth were only a few moments behind me. With that thought I was corralled to where civilians were being kept for safety.

*Isaac's POV*

The sound of cannon fire sent me flying from my chair to the window in mere moments, even then the sound of more cannons filled the air. The eerie silence of earlier was quickly replaced with the sound of terror. Elizabeth was close behind me, having jumped out of bed. Looking out over the town, I could see that some of the buildings were already on fire. My thoughts traveled to Ma, she could take care of herself but that did not stop me from worrying.

In the harbor was a black ship, with black sails. My breath got caught in my chest. Although I had not seen it in eight years I would know that ship anywhere… _The Black Pearl_. I looked down to the main gates of the mansion, where a band of pirates with torches were breaking through…

Elizabeth when she saw this ran out of her room to the walkway above the main parlor, I was close behind. The doorman was going to answer the door. "No, don't!" cried Elizabeth. But it was too late, the doorman opened the door.

"Ello chum," said one of the pirates before he shot the poor doorman in the head. As he dropped dead to the floor, Elizabeth screamed in horror.

Two of the pirates came into the light, they were an odd pair. But I recognized them soon as I laid eyes on them. The older one was short and squat, bald except for the scraggly gray hair that hung down the sides of his head; Pintel. The other was tall and thin with a mop of dirty blonde hair on his head, in one of his eye sockets was a wooden eye; Ragetti.

Ragetti pointed up to Elizabeth and shouted, "Up there." The two went to go up the stairs. I grabbed Elizabeth's hand and quickly brought her back into her room. I barricaded the door with my chair and a candelabra while Elizabeth ran into a frightened Estrella.

"Miss Swann they have come to kidnap you," cried Estrella, "You are the Governor's daughter." But why would they attack Port Royal?

We heard the door thump as the pirates tried to break down the door. My makeshift barricade would not last long, "They haven't seen you yet, hide and the first chance you get run to the fort," explained Elizabeth.

Estrella hid, "Elizabeth hide in the adjoining room," I ordered Elizabeth. She did as I ordered, before I went to join her, I grabbed the bed warmer from under the sheets. I prayed that the coals inside were still hot enough. I hid with Elizabeth just before the door burst open. Estrella ran out the door as fast as she could, while the two pirates came towards the room where Elizabeth and I were hiding.

I swung the bed warmer with all my strength, hitting Pintel square in the face distracting him. Before I could hit Ragetti he grabbed my arm, "Boo." I pulled the trigger that opened the lid of the bed warmer, releasing the hot coals on his face.

With both distracted, I grabbed Elizabeth and ran for dear life out of the room. We were barely half way down the stairs when the duo caught up with us. At least Pintel did, but Ragetti was not far behind us.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs I thought we could escape by running straight across the parlor but we were cut off as Ragetti jumped over the railing of the stairs, landing in front of our escape route. Just when all hope of escape seemed lost, a cannon ball came crashing through the front wall of the mansion knocking down a pirate that was smuggling away an armful of gold and jewels, before crashing into a column. The chandelier came crashing down, distracting Pintel and Ragetti. Elizabeth and I took this opportunity to escape into the dining room.

Once inside the room, I barred the door using a candelabrum. I turned to Elizabeth, "That will not hold them for long," I looked to the wall, "Grabbed those swords, we will fight our way out."

Elizabeth nodded and went to pull the crossed swords from the crest on the wall. Only she found that they were only for decoration. "Bloody..." I muttered, who keeps swords for decorations? I quickly looked around the room for a place to hide, we had maybe seconds before the doors would burst open. The linen closet! It might be a tight squeeze but it was the best place to hide in this room.

Once again, I grabbed on to Elizabeth and led her in the closet. We closed the door behind us, with only seconds to spare. The doors burst open, Pintel and Ragetti strode into the room. From the crack in between the closet doors, I observed the two as they searched the room for any sign of us.

"We know you're in here poppets," sang Pintel teasingly.

"Poppets," laughed Ragetti.

"Come out, and we promise we won't hurt you," offered Pintel, "We will find you poppets…you have something of our and it calls to us. The gold calls to us."

The gold? What gold? I did not have any gold. I turned to Elizabeth, she pulled out a gold medallion from around her neck. The medallion had a grinning skeletal face etched into it. The sight of it stirred a long suppressed memory…Could it be what I thought it was?

What little light was streamed into the closet suddenly disappeared. I looked back into the crack of the door and my eyes were met with Pintel's, "Ello poppets."

The doors opened quick as lightning and Pintel cocked his pistol and aimed it ready to shoot at either Elizabeth or myself. I stepped in front of Elizabeth, in case this did not work. I summoned the strongest voice I could muster, and uttered the words that I thought I never would use, "PARLAY!"

Pintel and Ragetti looked at me as though I had two heads. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that even Elizabeth was giving me a strange look. I continued, puffing out my chest, "Parlay. We invoke the right of Parlay. According to the Code of the Brethren, set down by the Pirate Lords Morgan and Bartholomew you must take us to your Captain."

"I know the code," scowled Pintel.

"According to the code, we cannot be harmed until the parlay is complete." I said.

"Blazes with the code!" cried Ragetti taking his own pistol and aiming it straight at my head.

I stood firm, "Master Ragetti, I do believe the Captain would not appreciate ye breaking the code. He never allowed ye to do so when I was young."

The duos eyes narrowed then grew wide in recognition and surprise. Whether that was for the better I do not know. I did not know if it was wise for me to allow my true identity to be returned to me after all the years of hiding it. But I had no choice.

Pintel and Ragetti lowered their weapons, "You wish to be taken to the Captain and you shall go without a fuss. We must honor the code," said Pintel. They allowed Elizabeth and I to come out of the linen closet, before they grabbed our arms to drag us back to the ship.

Elizabeth grabbed my hand, "Don't worry Elizabeth, I promised ye I would always protect thee," I whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

 _ **A/N: It is Wednesday so as promised, you get a new chapter! I may upload chapter 5 later today as well, since in the rewriting process I am currently at chapter 10. While this chapter does a little bit more jumping between characters than it originally did, I rather like how it turned out. And we are now officially getting underway with our story, bout time after all we are 4 chapters in. I left a few more hints on Heather's backstory since that as I said will not be fully revealed till later. Do you think Isaac is right by not giving Elizabeth his opinion on the matter? Why do you think Heather got so upset? I would say more but as I said, I am planning on uploading chapter 5 later so I'll save some things till then. To answer the question that was asked about whether this will follow the movie at the end well…wait and see! As always questions, comments, concerns, and suggestions are welcome!**_


	5. TCOTBP: Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Isaac's POV*

I held on to Elizabeth's hand tightly as we were led through the streets of Port Royal. The scene I saw from the window just maybe an hour ago was nothing, compared to what was happening in the streets. Pirates were running around pillaging various building, many of which were on fire or had windows were smashed in. Some of the pirates were even chasing people with their weapons held high. I looked up towards Fort Charles and wondered how many of the civilians had made it to the protection that the fort walls would provide them. Did Ma make it there?

"Will!" Elizabeth cried. I looked over down the street and saw Will, he had two axes in his hands. He looked back at us, his eyes filled with concern, though I assume it was more for Elizabeth than it was for me. I was glad to see he was alive, but he would not be for long. Coming up behind him was a pirate in perfect position to hit Will in the back of the head. Just before he was out of my line of vision, I saw the pirate swing down a heavy object of Will's head causing him to crumble to the ground in a seemingly lifeless heap.

Elizabeth and I were led to the beach where we were forced into a long boat. Pintel and Ragetti got in the boat with us and began to row us to the ship. As we got closer to the ship, I felt the confidence I had earlier drain away. Suddenly I felt as though I was 9 years old again. "Elizabeth, I need you to do something when we get unto the ship," I said quietly just loud enough for her to hear.

"What is it," asked Elizabeth.

"When we have our audience with Pap…the Captain, I need you to be the one to talk with him."

"But you were great back there," said Elizabeth, "You were able to convince these two not to kill us. It is only right that you make the demands."

"Pintel and Ragetti are different, trust me, Captain Barbossa is a different animal all together." I said. The truth was I knew that given my mind set right now I would never be able to talk the way that needed to be done in front of…him.

"I'll do it then," agreed Elizabeth. Suddenly something seemed to dawn upon her, "Wait, how do you know their names?" I took a deep breath, the truth had to come out. But here in this life boat was not the place to tell Elizabeth everything. "Isaac, what is wrong, I never seen you like this?" Her voice filled with concern.

"Elizabeth…" I sighed the words, the truth would not come out, "If we survive this, I promise you I will explain everything to you."

She squeezed my hand, and nodded, "Deal."

As we got closer to the ship the more scared I became, with the distance growing smaller and smaller, I felt myself grow smaller and smaller. The ship itself was a work of beauty with the ornately carved figure of a woman with her hand out stretched. But her tattered black sails and the memories that I associated with the ship almost made it something out of my greatest nightmare. From the sides, the cannons flashed, blasting, filling the air with powder and ash. Suddenly it was as if I was 7, like I was when the whole ordeal started.

Upon reaching the ship, Elizabeth and I were led on to it. The deck was just as I remembered it to be, dark with just a few lanterns lighting the rough wood. The pale glow they gave off creating eerie shadows. Most of the men on board ignored us going about their own business, a few gave us a passing glance but not enough to show that we were a concern. Towards the helm, I saw him partly hidden in the shadows. But I could tell it was him, the monkey in the small white dress shirt and maroon colored vest sitting on his shoulder assured me of that.

I knew there was no point of trying to keep my head hidden from sight. Slowly more of the crew took more notice of us. Upon seeing me, their eyes screamed in recognition. Perhaps just my being here would ensure Elizabeth's and mine own's safety. From the helm, I saw the monkey jump from the shoulder of its owner and come running towards me. As the monkey got closer I could hear its excited almost cheerful chatter. When he had reached me he quickly climbed up my body, settling on my shoulders.

Carefully I brought my hand up against the monkey's head. The monkey nuzzled itself into the palm my hand, "Hello Jack," I cooed. The monkey responded in happy chatter.

"I didn't know we was taking on captives," said a heavily accented male voice. It was the tall, muscled, dark skinned Bo'sun.

"The boy has invoked the right of parlay with Captain Barbossa," explained Pintel.

Elizabeth moved forward just enough to get out of both Pintel's and my own grasp. "We are here to…" she started only to be cut off by the hard hand of the Bo'sun slapping her across the face. It took all my remaining strength to not attack the man here and there. I however did not need to retaliate…

The Bo'sun raised his hand again, primed for another strike but his hand was stopped, grabbed by the wrist. "You'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parlay." I felt my knees start to wobble. A face I thought I would never see again. The weathered bearded face, the pale blue, his long auburn hair under a green bandanna just visible under a fine feathered hat.

"My apologizes, miss," he said gently.

Elizabeth too her credit recovered quickly from the strike, "Captain Barbossa, we are here to negotiate the cessation of the hostilities on Port Royal." She said it so boldly and with defiance, it just made me feel a pit in my stomach when most of the crew present laughed.

The Captain just shook his head with a chuckle, "There be a lot of long words in there miss, and we're not but humble pirates." I struggled to bite my tongue, slowly my confidence returning getting over the initial shock. I knew quite well that he understood each and every word that Elizabeth just said. "What is it that you want?"

"I want you to leave and never come back." She demanded.

A poor choice of words. The crew laughed at Elizabeth. "I am afraid that I am disinclined to acquiesce your request," he said with a smile, "Means no."

Elizabeth looked at him sternly, briefly she turned to me and nodded, as if I knew what she was about to do. Wait what was she going to do? She ripped the golden medallion off her neck, clenching it in her hand and marched over to the rail and held it over the side of the ship. "I'll drop it!" Elizabeth threatened. While using a bargaining chip was a wise decision. All I could think of was, whatever you do please do not drop it!

Cannon fire caused the medallion to shine. The sight caused the Captain to shift uncomfortably in his boots, but other than that he showed no emotion towards it. "My holds are bursting with swag," pointing to the medallion, "What bit of shine matters to us? Why?"

"It is what you have been searching for. I recognize this ship, I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England," explained Elizabeth. I remember how I caught a glimpse of gold in Elizabeth's hand when I first met her. How she hid it from sight.

"Did you now?" said the Captain.

"Fine," sighed Elizabeth, "I suppose if it is worthless, there is no sense in me keeping it…" She loosened her grip on the trinket, causing it to start to slip through her fingers and plunge down towards to water far below. All the pirates lunged forward. Immediately I knew that if the medallion hit the water, Elizabeth and I had hell to pay. I had to protect her from such a fate, fear or no fear I made a promise to protect her no matter what.

I sprung forward to grab her and pull her away from the rail. The sudden movement caused Jack to fly off my shoulders and on to the floor. As I pulled Elizabeth away from the rail, I carefully swooped a hand under the medallion to ensure she did not drop it further. When I had gotten her away from the edge, the crew breathed an obvious sigh of relief.

"Do not do that," I advised, "I said to negotiate with them, not to rid us of our bargaining chip." Elizabeth smiled at me, pleased with herself having both proved that the medallion was not useless and got me to behave more like she was used to.

Jack the monkey climbed back on to the Captain's shoulders. The Captain chuckled, "You have a name missy?"

"Elizabeth…Turner and this is Isaac Oliver," she said, "We are servants in the Governor's household."

"Miss Turner…" Announced the Captain to his crew. Elizabeth looked up at me with a confused glance. Why did he not acknowledge me? I had a lot explaining to do if we got out of this. The crew whispered amongst themselves. I was only able to catch one word, Bootstrap…what did foot ware have to do with this?

"Very well," said Barbossa, "If ye hand us that, we'll put your town to our rudder and ne'er return." He held out his hand. I nodded to Elizabeth, give it to them. The Captain was a man of his word, give him the medallion and we would be returned to shore. Elizabeth placed the medallion in his hand, it remained there for a moment before Jack took the medallion and scampered off with it to the helm.

Without another word, Barbossa turned a began to walk away, barking orders to the crew to make way for open waters. They began to prepare to leave the harbor. There were no orders to have Elizabeth and I removed from the ship. Angered by this turn of events, Elizabeth stormed after the Captain. I followed close behind, hoping she did not make the situation worse.

But of course, she did, "Wait!" she demanded, "You must return to shore! According to the code of…."

Oh great she brought up the code. Elizabeth's early fascination with pirates had granted her a general knowledge about the Code, but not enough to ensure her right to invoke it. Barbossa whipped around causing Elizabeth and I to halt dead in our tracks. "First, your return to shore was not part of our agreement so I must do nothing. Secondly you must be a pirate for the Pirate's Code to apply and yer not. And thirdly…the Code is more of guidelines than actual rules," he explained, "Welcome aboard _The Black Pearl_ , Miss Turner."

Pintel and Ragetti grabbed our arms from behind. As they began to drag us away the Captain continued, "As for you Isaac, welcome back." I was surprised to hear a good amount of emotion and compassion in that statement.

For some reason, Elizabeth and I were taken to the Captain's cabin instead of the brig and locked in. Pintel and Ragetti left, leaving us with nothing but each other and the sound of cannon fire. The sound began to drift further and further, at least that part of the bargain was being up held.

Elizabeth stared at me intently, eager and ready for me to spill my guts out to her. She punched me hard in the arm, "Spill it, eight years and you have never shown the tiniest interest in pirates. Now not only do you seem to know their code but members of this crew."

I sighed a breath, "That's true…but Elizabeth you have to understand."

She punched me in the arm again, "I would understand more if you would only explain yourself." I rubbed my arm where she had punched me. Elizabeth's eyes softened a bit, although she was mad at me I was still that little boy who had approached her on the rail that day. The one who had sworn to protect her, the one who she had considered from that day forward to be her younger brother, "Isaac, please what is going on."

"Remember earlier, when Ma said that Jack Sparrow killed my father?" I questioned, figured that was probably the easiest less painful piece of information to start with,

"Yes, she seemed really upset…" began Elizabeth.

"Well she may have lied about that a little," I added softly and quietly.

"Captain Barbossa is your father, isn't he?" Elizabeth asked sternly, I nodded in response.

 _ **A/N: AHOY! As promised you all get an extra chapter upload! It makes sense to me that I would do this here as I find chapter 4 and 5 to be sort of two halves of one chapter. To my new watcher, welcome aboard. Glad to hear that you are enjoying the story so far! Also THANK YOU! I find some sort of evil glee in knowing that you thought Heather and Isaac were relations of Bootstrap Bill, they are not. Makes me believe I did a good job in not making things too terribly obvious…my friends say I do that a bit…hence why I am rewriting this story. As for seeing normally canon character parts be spoken from my characters, sorry if it adds some confusion but will occasionally happen. I find that it helps me to immerse them into the universe a bit more. As always, all questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions are welcome! Till Friday dear readers.**_


	6. TCOTBP: Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Heather's POV*

The morning, to say the least was not going well. After the ship had finished firing down on the town, the Commodore deemed it safe to go back to our homes. Unable to find Isaac and Elizabeth amongst the crowd I made the decision to keep myself occupied by helping young children find the families they had been separated from.

The roads of town were horrifying. Broken glass littered the ground, while overall casualties were low, those bodies belonging to the dead were being collected and piled upon carts. I would look for signs of Elizabeth and Isaac but there were none. At least their bodies were not amongst the dead. I tried not to worry too much. Isaac was a smart boy and could probably defend himself against the strongest of opponents. Elizabeth, I had been influencing her for years now, if any of my habits rubbed off, she too was probably safe. Besides Isaac would defend her to the death.

But after hours of searching, worry does eventually start to set in. Just when I was about to head back to the Governor's Mansion, I heard a voice call out my name, "Ms. Oliver!" I turned towards the source of the voice, to find Weatherby accompanied by two navy officers approaching me. By the sound of his voice, I knew that something was wrong.

My heart sank to my stomach as if it were an anchor, "Governor?" I asked concerned.

"Heather, you need to come with us to the fort quickly," he explained extending his hand to me.

"Why?" I asked, "What happened?"

"Isaac and Elizabeth," he explained, "They were taken by the pirates."

"Taken?" I exclaimed, pressing my hand to my heart.

"During the raid, some of the pirates were able to ransack the mansion. They kidnapped the children while they were at it."

I nearly sank down to the ground, if it were not for one the navy officers catching me, I would have. I was escorted back to Fort Charles. An expedition for hunting down the pirates was already being planned, by the time we got there.

As I stood there and watched the soldiers formulate their plan, I felt a long extinguished fire ignite. Norrington, seemed to just hang over the map, plotting over the plan for what seemed like hours…How could they just stand there and do nothing. The fire that ignited, grew stronger, it was almost odd to feel after being dormant for so many years.

I had to get out there, and do something. There was no way that I would be able to keep up this lady ruse up knowing my son was sitting in a brig somewhere on the open sea…and Elizabeth too. The navy…they would never allow me to accompany them on this rescue mission. No I would have to go back to my roots, I needed to get passage to Tortuga…

Before I could further establish a plan in my head, an opportunity presented itself. Will ran into the fort. He looked a bit worse for the wear, his hair was no longer tied up, his eyes filled with determination, in his hands was clenched an axe.

"They have taken her," shouted Will, "They have taken Elizabeth!" I was not angry with Will for not acknowledging that Isaac was taken. Although Isaac and Will were close mates, I could understand that one's concern would lay with who your heart belonged too.

Commodore Norrington did not even glance up from his map, "Mr. Murtogg, remove this man."

Murtogg went to drag Will away, but as soon as his arms were around Will's and pulled him away just the tiniest bit, Will stepped forward escaping from Murtogg's grasp. The dimwitted officer made no attempt to get him back, it probably had something to do with the axe. "We have to save her!" demanded Will.

Weatherby walked over to Will, to try to reason with the young man, "And where do you propose we start?" Although he sounded concerned, his voice still had an air of authority and pride. "If you have any information that concerns my daughter or Mr. Oliver, then please share. If anyone does please tell me."

That was a door into this if I ever saw one. If I were to venture out on my own I would need all the information I could get. "Did any one happen to catch the name of the ship while it was attacking?" I questioned.

Norrington finally looked up briefly from his map to answer, "Yes, we caught the name of the ship as it sailed away… _The Black Pearl_." He quickly went back to work.

My heart stopped in my chest, _The Black Pearl_? Hector's ship. It was Hector who took my…our son? That bloody son of a bitch! After all these years...after he not even fighting for him, for me…he just takes our son. The fire inside only grew in strength, it was official, I had to do this myself.

"That Jack Sparrow," stammered Murtogg, "He talked about _The Black Pearl_."

"Mentioned it, more he did," confirmed Mullroy

"Ask him where it is…he can lead us to," said Will eagerly. I nodded in agreement. As much as I disliked Jack Sparrow, it was true he would make a good resource in finding _The Black Pearl_.

"No," sighed Norrington, "The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell. Ergo they are not his allies."

Just goes to show how much the Royal Navy actually knew about pirates. They rarely were allies with each other, use one another for their own benefit yes…but nothing long term. And since this was the crew of _The Black Pearl_ , they would have been more likely to kill Sparrow in cold blood, then to free him from a prison cell. Yes, perhaps Sparrow was the key to this, he started this after all.

There was a loud sharp thump, Will had plunged the axe that he had been carrying in his hand, deep in to the wooden table. "That's not good enough!" stated Will angrily.

The Commodore just shook his head, pulling the axe out of the wood as though it were nothing. He stepped out from behind the strategy table, walking towards Will. "Mr. Turner…if you have nothing to contribute then you may go." He got in closer and added in a quiet voice, "Do not make the mistake in thinking you are the only man who cares for Elizabeth." Norrington led Will out into the courtyard before returning to his post.

"I'll go with Mr. Turner, make sure he does not do anything rash." I said.

"An excellent idea," agreed Weatherby, "See if you can reason with him while you are at it. The boy seems to have a temper."

I nodded before leaving to follow William. That was no temper on Will, that was determination. Determination that I could use to my benefit. I caught up with Will half way across the courtyard. "William stop."

"Ms. Oliver," said Will ashamed, "I am sorry about what happened, that I truly am. You must be worried about Isaac, yet all you heard me talk about was Elizabeth."

I placed my hand warmly on him shoulder, "I understand completely Will," I said calmly, "Now come on." I began to lead him back further into the Fort.

"Wait, what are you doing?" asked Will following like a loyal dog.

"We are going through with your idea," I stated. Turning my head so that I could look towards him, he was giving me a look of astonishment. "Although it may go against my better judgement, Jack Sparrow may just be the perfect man to help us."

"Us?" questioned Will.

"We are going to rescue Elizabeth and Isaac." I explained.

Will and I quickly made our way towards the fort's prison. No one paid us any mind, all the officers were too busy removing the remains of the destroyed gallows, removing bodies of the dead, or just plaining loafing about. I could not believe that I was going to do this. It was not a first for me, I had freed people from prison before in my younger days. But releasing Jack Sparrow, the man that I personally blamed for all that has happened…another matter entirely. I had to do this, I needed him. This was not for me, no this was for my son…

 _ **A/N: Shorter than the last few chapters but what can you do. I know I said I would upload a chapter on Friday, but eh. A chapter or two today are just as good. Figured since I have finals coming up next week I would try to do a lot of typing. I'll do a lot more speaking in the next chapter which should be along in a few hours.**_


	7. TCOTCP: Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Heather's POV*

We had reached the part of the prison where Sparrow was being kept within a matter of moments. The wooden door creaked as we opened it, from inside a shuffling could be heard. Perhaps it was one of the prisoners getting away from their cell doors. Will ran ahead of me on the stairs, at the bottom of the stairs was a body, the dead body of a Navy soldier. I unceremoniously stepped over the body and walked to join Will.

I was at first surprised to find that nearly every cell was empty, that was until I saw the giant hole that had been blasted into the wall. The cell next to one with the hole was the only one occupied, by the very man that I would very much rather not see but rather I had to see.

Jack Sparrow was lying down on the floor of his cell, looking as though he was without a care in the world. It would not surprise me in the slightest that he was just biding his time, waiting there to trick a guard into letting him out."

"You! Sparrow?" Will asked, Jack did not even lift his head to acknowledge our presence.

I reached down and grabbed the bone that lay on the ground in front of Sparrow's cell. With the bone in hand, I banged on the bars of Jack's cell, "Wake up you bloody…"

"Is that the lovely voice of Heather Barbossa I hear?" asked Jack calmly.

I had not been called that in years, it was odd to say the least. Will looked at me strangely, I quickly explained to him, "That was my name when I was with my husband."

"Was? As in former?" questioned Sparrow, "I never heard that you two had formally ended it." When I ignored his statement, he continued, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Although it goes against my better judgement," I stated, "I need your help." I motioned to Will to continue.

Will collected himself before beginning, "You are familiar with that ship? _The Black Pearl_?"

"I've heard of it," Jack drawled, again not even lifting up his head. Heard of it! He was lucky there were bars in between us and that I required his services. If not I would have marched in there and strangled him with my bare hands. I however remained silent.

"Where does it make berth?" asked Will.

"Where does it make berth?" repeated Jack just barely lifting his head before putting it back down again. He lifted one of his hands into the air and waved it about, "Have you not head the stories?" Will shoot his head. Jack took a breath as if he told this tale hundreds of time, "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta…it is an island that no one can find, except by those who know where it is."

Or they have a near magic compass, I thought to myself. How could he just explain it like that…so calmly, with no emotion…with no thought or mention about the curse that the island had. It was him who began the search for the blasted island.

"The ship is real enough, there for its anchorage must be a real place," said Will. There was something in his tone of voice that denoted that he was angry with how Sparrow was not telling him the answers he wanted. Should have probably mention that Sparrow usually never answered questions in the way that would be helpful. "Where is it?"

"Why ask me?" said Jack.

"Because you are a pirate," stated Will as if it were obvious.

"If that is your only reason then you could have easily just have asked Heather there," said Jack.

"I have been out of commission for over eight years," I explained.

"Sorry to hear that," sighed Jack, "Waste of talent."

"They took Miss Swann," explained Will getting to the point, "And Ms. Oliv…Bar…Ms. Heather's son Isaac as well."

Jack raised himself up onto his elbows we had finally caught his attention, "Ah so it is that you found a girl. Well if you tend to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and win the fair lady's heart. You'll have to do it alone mate. As for your son, Isaac was it…I have no real attachment to him, why risk my skin to save him. I'm sorry but I see no profit in it for me."

"We can break you out of here," Will offered.

"How? The dog ran off," said Jack.

"Oh, the little birdy can't break out of his cage?" I questioned. Sparrow looked up at me and stick out his tongue.

"I help to build and repair these cells, they have half-pin barrel hinges," explained Will as if it were common knowledge, "With proper leverage and the proper application of strength the door will lift free."

"What did you say your name was?" asked Jack cocking his head to one side

"Will Turner," said Will.

"Short for William I imagine…good strong name. No doubt named for your father?" questioned Jack. Will nodded, "I have changed my mind. If you and Heather, spring me from this cell, I'll take you to _The Black Pearl_ , your bonnie lass, and your son. Do we have an accord?"

Will looked at me for assurance. I nodded, as much as I hated to admit it we needed Jack. "Agreed," Will and I said at the same time. We grabbed a nearby bench and positioned it between the bars of the jail cell. With one downward thrust the door fell off.

Jack sprang out of his cell, "We better go, someone may have heard that," said Will.

"Not without my effects," said Sparrow running to get the items that they had confiscated off him when he had been captured. While Sparrow did that, I took the bench and placed it between the bars of the cell whose back wall had been blasted out. I took of the door and stepped down into the cell, it would probably be easier to sneak away this way then through the front gate. Motioning to Will and Jack to follow me, they entered the cell and together we exited the cell through the hole. It led out to the rocks, below the cliff that Fort Charles sat upon. The rocks formed stairs that led us all the way out to the beach by the docks.

"Which ship do suggest we steal?" I asked Jack.

"We are going to steal a ship?" asked Will sounding a bit more surprised by the fact that those words came out of my mouth.

"Commander, nautical term," corrected Jack, obviously thinking we should not overwhelm the boy, "We're going to commandeer that ship." He pointed out to the _HMS Interceptor_ , that had been docked nearby. It was currently being boarded by sailors…oh now they decide of get underway.

Jack and Will were about to head on to the beach, "Hold please," I requested. They stopped and turned just as I removed my dress, leaving me in nothing by my undergarments. Jack nodded in approval knowing fully that I would now have a better range of motion. Will on the other hand turned a bright shade of red, looking away in embarrassment. "Do not worry William, I shall put on clothes once I find some that are more appropriate."

Our small group made our way to the beach, Sparrow for the most part led the way. I let him, by the glint in his eyes, I could tell that he had a plan up his sleeve. Sparrow led Will and I to one of the over turned rowboats that rested on the beach, we lifted it up and crawled underneath it, using it as a disguise we ever so carefully walked to the water's edge. Soon we were under the wat, the space beneath the over turned rowboat providing us with a pocket of air.

"This is either madness or brilliance," said Will as we walked along the oceans floor.

"Remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack replied.

"Yes, especially when you are involved," I added.

"I'll take that as a compliment love," said Jack.

Minutes later we were sneaking aboard the _HMS Dauntless_ , the larger of Navy's main fleet docked in the harbor. She had more fire power, but was too slow to be used for quick chase. It was only manned by a small crew, all of which were on the deck, unaware of our presence. Sparrow pulled out his pistol, Will withdrew his sword, I still had no weapon to use.

"Everybody stay calm!" exclaimed Jack, "We're taking over the ship."

"Aye a vast," said Will. The marines burst out laughing. Jack and I looked a Will shaking our heads.

A lieutenant, who was the officer in charge, spoke up among the laughter, "This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a woman. Especially one in nothing but her undergarments." He did not just say that, I thought to myself quietly. If they knew who I truly was they would cry for mercy, I was once a scourge of the sea. The lieutenant added, "You will never make it out of the bay."

I turned towards Jack, and drew out his sword. Now I had a weapon, I extended it towards the lieutenant's gut ready to spill his belly while Jack aimed his pistol right in between his eyes. A playful smile fell upon his face, "Sir, I am Captain Jack Sparrow and this is Heather Starlin. We suggest that you leave…savvy?"

Color drained from the crew's faces. It was almost pleasurable to see the look of fear on men's faces at the mere sound of my name. The small crew was easily convinced to board a rowboat and were set adrift. All there was for us to do now, was to wait for the Royal Navy to take the bait,

As we waited I returned Jack's sword to him, while he gave Will orders to do things with the ropes. I went to the helm and jammed the rudder. Nearby a cutlass and a pair of pistols had been left behind, I claimed them as my own. It felt natural to have them on my person. I looked over my shoulder, just as Sparrow had planned it _The Interceptor_ was making way to us. "Here they come!" I called over to Jack.

When _The Interceptor_ had reached us, they lowered the gangplank, coming aboard all prepared to capture us. Unknown to them however we had sneaked past them, swinging on ropes to their now empty vessel. Not very wise of them, abandoning a whole ship for just three people. Sparrow ran to the helm and began to pull _The Interceptor_ from _The Dauntless_. Will and I silently cut through the ropes that had been used to anchor the two ships together. The soldiers did not even realize anything until the gangplank had fallen into the water, making it impossible for them to follow us back unto the ship. On board the deck of _The Dauntless_ I could see Commodore Norrington staring at us in disbelief.

Sparrow tipped his hat to them, "Thank you Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We'd have had a hard time of it ourselves."

Some of the officers looked at us in admiration, others in shock, Norrington on the other hand looked at us in pure annoyance. Although their voices were getting softer I heard of the officers say, "That has got to be the best pirates I have ever seen."

We pulled away from as if it were nothing, the soldiers unable to even follow us in pursuit thanks to my rigging of the rudder. Soon we were completely out of the bay, making it so Port Royal was almost nothing more than a dot upon the horizon. Open water, it felt so right as if a piece of myself had been returned to me. I could scarce believe how long I had kept myself from sailing upon its waters. The smell of the sea, the wind blowing through my hair, it was like magic. I looked towards the approaching horizon thinking it would not be long now.

 _ **A/N: I think it is safe to say that our adventure is now underway. For those who didn't catch this bit of information in an earlier one of my notes, Heather's maiden name is Starlin. I am trying to make Heather a bit more gun ho than she was in the original draft. I do not have too many comments to be said here as I find everything in this chapter to be fairly straight forward. Next chapter should be uploaded tomorrow. As always, all comments, questions, suggestions, or concerns are welcome!**_


	8. TCOTBP: Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*Isaac's POV*

Elizabeth and I spent the night in the Captain's quarters. I was unable to tell Elizabeth much more after I revealed to her that the Captain was my father. Not because I did not want to, but rather she wanted me to collect my thoughts about it. She thought I was on the verge of breaking down, I told her to the contrary but she refused to believe me. I gave Elizabeth the bed, it took a few hours but eventually she could coax herself to sleep. I was not as successful, I willed myself to stay awake. I had to protect Elizabeth no matter how heavy my eyes felt.

However eventually my eyes fell and sleep over came me. I awoke abruptly in the hours of the early morning, angry with myself that I had allowed myself to fall asleep. But looking around the room nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Elizabeth was still asleep at first, despite all that had occurred it was reassuring to see her resting at ease.

When Elizabeth awoke, she had the look of shock in her eyes. As though she had forgotten how we had gotten here. She turned her head towards me, and her eyes filled with relief. "Isaac," she said smiling at me. I did not know how she could still smile at me. For the past eight years, all that she thought she knew about me, everything she thought of me was based on a lie. She had let a stranger protect her, she thought of me as a brother yet she knew nothing of me.

"I am sorry," I said quickly.

"For what?" Elizabeth questioned, "I am the one who got us stuck on this ship by giving our bargaining chip away."

"No, not for that," I said, "Though that is your fault."

"Then what are you sorry for?" asked Elizabeth.

"For lying to you all those years," I admitted, "But you have to understand…"

"No I understand why," Elizabeth said cutting me off, "Your mother did it so that you would be safe…. It does not change anything, you are still my Isaac.

"I beg to disagree with you on that," I muttered.

"Well you promised me an explanation, maybe it would make you feel better if you got some things off your chest," offered Elizabeth. I nodded and sat on the corner of the bed. Elizabeth stared at me intently ready to hear anything and everything. I suppose that in her mind that this was going to be another pirate story. She loved pirate stories…

"I was born up in the north in the colony of Rhode Island in the port of Newport." I began.

"Why was your mother up there?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I believe she is originally from there, but ran away for the open sea." I said, "I am not really sure, never asked. Perhaps you should ask her, the next time we see her." I tried to remain hopeful that we would see Ma again.

I continued, "I spent most of my childhood in ports around the Caribbean, the pirate town Tortuga mostly. I learned how to tell my position by the stars, how to steer a ship, how to defend myself with a sword, how to read and write, all by the time I was seven," I explained smiling at the memories, "We were happy."

"What happened?" asked Elizabeth.

"I am not sure on the details actually," I answered, "Soon after I turned seven, father went on an expedition with a young captain for some mythical treasure, I actually think it was Jack Sparrow, by the way Ma reacted to him. Ma and I were left behind, but Ma was angry with father for even going, too good to be true I think she said…it was the first time I had actually seen them fight."

"You never saw your parents fight before? Your mother strikes me as one who would be quite vocal."

I chuckled, "No, trust me they fought. They usually had Pintel and Ragetti, the ones who escorted us here, take me away before they really started exchanging words…When he returned he was changed," I explained, "Next thing I knew, Ma and I were on this ship as father and his crew went everywhere pillaging port after port, looking for coins like your medallion."

"Why?" interrupted Elizabeth, "What it so special about the medallion?"

"I am not very comfortable talking about it," I explained. Elizabeth although I could tell she was curious about it, she left it alone. "Ma and father fought more and more…I became scared…then when I was nine they had their final fight. It was while the crew fired upon a merchant shop, I heard ever single word that they yelled at each other. Both trying to be louder than the cannon fire around us. Ma had had enough, she told father that she was leaving right then and there. She told him told him she was taking me with her, he did not even argue." The upcoming memory still left me with a pang of pain in my heart.

"He did not fight for us to stay, he just let us go. As soon as the merchant ship was obliterated Ma and I were loaded into a rowboat and lowered into the water. All the way down, I waited for one of them to change their mind, for Ma and Father to cover up this fight, like they had with every fight before," I explained, "But it never happened. We were left to float on the water, with some basic supplies and food, just enough to get to port. I thought that we would not make it, the world I lived in had been destroyed. Ma, she could tell that I was breaking on the inside. She promised me that she would always be there for me. That's when we were spotted by you, we were brought upon the navy vessel. Ma changed our names… using the name of her late brother as our new surname, knowing that if she let them know we were pirates we would be hanged as soon as we made port."

"That is all I have to tell you," I said shrugging, glad to have this whole ordeal over with, "I was young when some things happened so my mind has sort of meddled some of the earlier stuff."

Elizabeth stared at me her eyes wide, "This must be some sort of nightmare for you, being back on this ship…after all that happened."

I sighed, "Last night was the worst of it, I felt as though I were seven years old again. When the whole mess started. But I'll get over it, the past is the behind me."

"But other than what had happen, you and your mother left on good terms?"

I thought about it, "I guess? I would exactly call what happened good terms…"

"Agreed," said Elizabeth, "But then why are we on the ship still?"

"I do not know exactly," I explained. A half-truth, not a lie. I knew that Elizabeth's medallion was part of the reason, when I was young I saw many just like it come aboard this ship. I was never allowed to hear the specifics around why, but it was explained to me enough for me to understand that they were the key to my nightmares. However why they took Elizabeth and I along, I had no clue, they had their trinket what good were we?

It was not like Elizabeth had said she was the Governor's daughter, so they did not keep her for a ransom. But this brought up another question, "Elizabeth, why did you call yourself Turner?" I asked.

"I thought that they would release us, if they thought we were not important," she explained.

"Let me give you some advice that I was told when I was young," I said, "Never try to guess what a pirate is going to do…even if they are predictable. They will always find a way to trick you."

"I'll remember that," she said nodding. Suddenly she punched me hard in the arm again, "That's for when you said you were not a pirate eight years ago." Given all that she could have focused on, I was glad she focused on that

 _ **A/N: Sorry about the shortness but there is another chapter coming later (if my computer cooperates). Here we get a bit more of a backstory for Isaac and Heather. I made them originally from the colony (now state) of Rhode Island because I live in that state, not in Newport however. More will be revealed as our story goes on (and in the planned sequels), so don't worry if you want more information, it is coming. I am very glad to hear that you all are enjoying the story so far. As always all comments, questions, suggestions, or concerns are welcome!**_


	9. TCOTBP: Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*Heather's POV*

From the position of the sun in the sky, I estimated that we had already been sailing for a few hours. I had changed into some spare officer clothing that I found below deck. While I was searching the hold, I found some extra ammunition and a dagger both of which I placed on my person. When I came back up on deck, I could not help but to look around. There was nothing, just open ocean water in all directions…it was absolutely beautiful. I never realized how much I missed being out on the sea, it felt as though I had returned home.

But I also felt empty inside, I wished Isaac was here with me to share this. I remember how when he was little, barely able to walk, how I would hold on to his little hand and walked him around on the deck. How he would point at random things, ocean waves, birds at flight. How our monkey named Jack would play with him, excited to have someone his size. I remembered how Hector would come up from behind us, pick Isaac up off the ground take him to the helm and have him 'steer' the ship. That all was years ago, I reminded myself, I had to remember that things were different now. Isaac was a man now, he deserved a better life than this one, maybe I could convince him to join the Navy or send him up north to become a merchant. Either way I had to save him first.

Sparrow was checking the line, as Will was sitting on a nearby barrel sharpening the blade of his sword. I walked over to the helm and took hold of the wheel, watching as Sparrow moved around the deck checking more of the lines. Will continued to methodically sharpen his sword. I could tell by the expression on their faces that they had a lot on their minds…expressions that made me feel good that I was the one steering the ship.

"When I was a lad in England," Will said suddenly not looking up from his sword, "my mother raised me herself. After she died, I came out here…looking for my father." He stopped sharpening his sword and looked up at Sparrow, as though he wanted a response.

"Is that so?" asked Sparrow innocently coming over to me. Something in the tone of his voice, led me to believe that he was hiding something, knowing more than he let on. Just when I was about to question Sparrow on the matter he took the helm from me. I did not argue this, I just rolled my eyes and walked over to the rail to watch this scene unfold.

Will's brow furrowed, "My father, Bill Turner?" Bill Turner, now there was a name that brought back some memories, but the odds of it being the same person… "At the jail-it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help Ms. Heather and me. Since that was what we wanted I did not question the matter…I am no simpleton Jack, you knew my father."

Sparrow did not even acknowledge Will for several moments before he said, "Maybe I had a change of heart, perhaps I just wanted to help an old friend." He looked over to me and flashed a smile.

"I would hardly call us old friends, Jack." I commented crossing my arms.

"I knew him, probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Most everyone just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." Jack admitted finally.

"Bootstrap?" Will questioned.

"Good man, good pirate," I said reminiscing. Last time I saw old Bill was nearly ten years ago, when Sparrow led Hector on that blast treasure hunt. Made me sad to hear how poor Bill ended up at the bottom of the sea. I took a good look at Will, yes now that I think of it, "You look just like him."

"It is not true, he was a merchant sailor," said Will defiantly, though definitely in denial, "A good respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag," explained Jack.

Will did not like the fact that Sparrow had called his father a pirate, not that I blamed him for it. Believing one thing for so long only to have that reality broken, could be quite a shock, "For one of the few times in his life, Jack is telling the truth. I met Bill he was…"

I was unable to complete my sentence. Will seemed to not even hear my words, that or he did not want to hear them. He drew his sword, ready to fight Sparrow. "My father was not a pirate!"

Moving further down the rail, I shook my head. I did not want to get involved in this fight, I had already done enough fighting in my lifetime, and I am sure more is to come. Sparrow did not even seem to be fazed by the swish of the metal. "Put it away, son," sighed Jack calmly, "It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You two have fought before?" I questioned confused. Then I remembered, Sparrow was captured at Mr. Brown's…Will must have fought him before the Royal Navy found him. That makes more sense than Mr. Brown capturing Jack himself.

"You did not beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement, in a fair fight I would have killed you," said Will confidently.

"Will, what part of the word pirate do you not understand?" I asked rubbing my temples.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then is it?" Sparrow question. With a mighty shove, he spun the wheel, causing the ship's heavy boom to swing over the deck. I hit the deck, allowing the boom to go over my head. Will on the other hand, was caught by the book off-guard causing his sword to clatter to the floor. Soon he found himself dangling off the side of the ship, holding on to the boom for dear life.

Sparrow left the wheel and picked up Will's sword and flashed it at Will, as if to stab him. Why I do not know, wait a few minutes and Will would be fish food. "Now as long as you are just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these; what a man can do and what a man can't do?" I walked back over to the wheel, I was not going to let Will fall to his death in just a few moments, I needed him, apparently more than I realized.

"For instance; You can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man…or you can't. But, pirate is in your blood boy, so you are going to have to come to square with that someday. Me for example; I can let you drown…but Heather would probably kill me and I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesie with only a female pirate, savvy?"

I turned the wheel so that the boom sung back over the deck, "Will, not everyone who calls themselves pirate are bad people…just look at me for example."

Will dropped down of the deck, Jack offered him back his sword, "Can you sail under the command of pirates? Or can you not?" he asked.

Will took hold of the sword, "Tortuga?"

"Tortuga." Sparrow confirmed.

I stepped away from the wheel to allow Jack to step back in, he tipped his hat to me, "Thank you, Madame Barbossa."

Grabbing my pistol from my belt, I pointed it at his head straight in between the eyes, "Please do not call me that!" He gave me a look as to question if I was serious, "Do not test me Sparrow, I was one of the best shots in the Caribbean, probably still am." Jack nodded, not wanting to test me. I slipped my pistol back into its holster.

I walked back over to the rail and stared out on to the open horizon. A few moments later Will joined me, "Ms. Oliver?"

"There is no point for me to live that lie anymore William, you may call me Heather." I said.

Will nodded, "Ms. Heather," he corrected.

"Yes Will?" I answered.

"What is Tortuga?" he asked.

"Tortuga is a pirate's paradise," I answered simply and with a smile.

 _ **A/N: Now that my computer is not giving me an issue, I can upload a new chapter! While it may seem odd that Heather is remembering Isaac as a small child, but I think that given the circumstances it is understandable. Since we are past what is still on DeviantArt (the old version) I guess I can say what has been tweaked. This is that I am making Heather fully aware on the curse, which I realize make her seem terrible in the next chapter (and what she alludes to here). I should upload again soon (maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow) my college finals have started so I am using writing as a stress relief. As usual, all comments, questions, concerns and suggestions are welcome!**_


	10. TCOTBP: Chapter 10

Chapter 10

*Heather's POV*

It was night fall by the time we had made port in Tortuga. The town had not changed much in the time since I had last walked through it's streets. The buildings were a bit worse for the wear than I remembered, but the drunken pirates staggering around, the shooting off of pistols, the fighting, the occasional man tossing the contents of their stomachs onto the streets, the prostitutes that showed their wares to some of the men, all of it seemed quite familiar. Despite the smell, I could not help but to feel an odd sense of nostalgia about the place…I dare to say it almost had a homey atmosphere to it.

"It is indeed a sad life, that has never breathed in deep this sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" Jack explained stealing a cane from one of the drunk men. He was in his pride, strutting through the streets as if he were a king. A true pirate to the core, in other words, he loved Tortuga with its crowded taverns, feisty women, and of course its flowing supply of rum and ale, "What do you think?"

Will was a bit more disturbed by the town than he was charmed. He looked down at a nearby man who was sitting down beside some barrels. The man was trying to pour two mugs of rum down this throat at same time, he was missing pouring most of the amber liquid all over himself. Above him were three women, with ample assets which they had spill out from above their corsets, laughing loudly. "It will linger," said Will.

I patted Will on the shoulder sympathetically, "Everyone is like this on their first time here Will, do not be embarrassed." I remember my own first time in Tortuga, of course I found my first time to be worse. Thanks to the shenanigans of my late older brother Oliver, who was trying to convince me to return home, and of course Hector's horrible attempts at flirting, "You get used to it."

Sparrow too tried to convince Will of Tortuga's charm, "Heather is right. I tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

A woman with red hair and a little too much make up approached us, she did not seem pleased to see Sparrow at all. "Scarlett!" exclaimed Sparrow breaking into a smile going to approach the woman and meet her half-way. She slapped him across the face as soon as he got close. Jack looked back at Will and I, "Not sure I deserved that." Another woman, this time a blonde, approached Jack. He looked at her, "Giselle!"

The blonde motioned back to the red head, "Who was she?"

"What?" questioned Jack just mere moments before she too slapped him hard across the face. As she walked away, Jack admitted, "I may have deserved that."

"Lovely women," I said laughing at Jack's predicament, "Obviously, your taste in women has yet to change."

"I associate with you, don't I?"

"Do you want me to slap you too?

"No."

"Then get a move on you bloody git. The more time we waste, the further we are from rescuing Isaac." I commanded, motioning for Jack to lead the way. He must have had some sort of contact in this town if he wanted to come here so badly.

As Will and I followed Sparrow through the streets, I noticed how Will was looking at me, as though I was a completely different person. Do not blame him for that, as long as Will had known me I have been, I dare to say it a proper lady with manners. To see me talk to Sparrow in the way I did must have come as quite a shock.

Sparrow led our small party to a pig pen out behind the 'Faithful Bride' tavern. There fast asleep upon the belly of a pig was a sailor covered in mud. I recognized the mean despite his poor ragged appearance. Joshamee Gibbs, I had heard rumors that after his 'retirement' from the navy a few years back that he had come here to do what he liked best…drink.

'How do you think is the best way to wake him?" I questioned nudging him slightly with my foot. He did not show any signs of waking any time soon, but he was still breathing so at least he was alive. I looked to Will, Mr. Brown, Will's master was a well-known drunk himself.

"I do not know," answered Will, "I usually just let Mr. Brown sleep when he passes out."

"Jack any suggestions." I asked looking towards him.

He looked at two nearby buckets of water, "I have a plan," grabbing one of the buckets and quickly splashed its contents on Joshamee, who awoke with a start.

"Good plan," I said watching as Joshamee pulled a gun out on us in his stupor.

"Curse you for breathing you slack-jawed idiot!" cried Joshamee, he blinked several times, then realizing you had awoken him put the gun away. "Mother's love! Jack!" he blinked several more times, "Is that Heather Barbossa I as well?"

"I am not called by that name anymore, you know that." I sighed. I was not angry with him, I had a soft part in my heart for Joshamee. When Isaac and I were pulled aboard that Navy ship all those years ago, he had was able to see straight through my lie. He knew exactly who I actually was, from the stories he had heard in the pubs which he frequented…it was because of his mercy that Isaac and I made it to and settle in Port Royal alive and not in a short line for the gallows.

"My apologizes," said Joshamee, "Anyhow, you should both know better than to wake a man when he is sleeping…It's bad luck."

"Fortunately, I know how to counter it," explained Jack seemingly a step ahead, "The man who did the waking, buys the man who was sleeping a drink, the man who was sleeping drinks while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Joshamee thought it over, puzzlement on his face. Did not blame him, I could barely understand Sparrow's jumble at time. "Aye, that'll about do it," said Joshamee finally eager for a drink.

I helped Joshamee off the ground, meanwhile Will grabbed the other bucket of water. I was able to step away just in time, before Will splashed the contents of the second bucket at Joshamee. "BLAST IT! I'm already awake!" explained Joshamee annoyed.

"That was for the smell," explained Will.

Sparrow and I looked at the Will then back at Joshamee, there was no doubt that he did not smell good and the water did help. "I've smelled worse." I said.

Joshamee just looked at us and shrugged, not disagreeing in the slightest. Sparrow led us all into the Faithful Bride, which was just as bad as it was outside in the streets. It was beautiful, I never truly realized how much I missed this atmosphere.

I sat down at an empty table with Joshamee while Jack and Will went to go get us some drinks. Only Jack however, returned to the table. Will was told to stand guard outside of the main room where we sat. I noticed that Will was probably just far away enough to not be able to hear anything from our conversation above the noise that the bar provided.

Sparrow handed Joshamee and I our drinks, I took a big glup of the beverage…rum. Good sweet rum, I had not had a drink of the stuff in years. Not exactly a lady appropriate drink in Port Royal society. Maybe being around Jack Sparrow did have some benefits.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yours?" asked Joshamee after he took a drink from his mug.

Sparrow looked at me briefly before he answered, "We're going after The Black Pearl."

Joshamee chocked on his drink, he looked around to see if anyone had heard this as well. Jack continued, "I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it."

"Jack, it is a fool's errand," warned Gibbs, "You know better than me the tales of The Black Pearl."

"That is why I know what Barbossa is up to," explained Jack.

"Enacting your revenge with Barbossa's…" began Gibbs, I gave him a dirty look stopping him mid-sentence, "with his former lover by your side? Those are dangerous odds. Why are you in this anyway Heather? I thought you gave up on this life?"

"Hector has kidnapped my son," I explained. I loved Elizabeth like a daughter, but if I had to choose between saving her or Isaac…my son won hands down, "and I intend to get him back."

"Aye, and I am going to help her," said Jack wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "Helping a beautiful woman and getting revenge. No better combination in the world."

"Get that arm of yours off me or I'll shoot you." I growled at Jack who was then quick to remove his arm.

"All we need is a crew," explained Jack.

"From what I hear of Captain Hector Barbossa, he is not a man to suffer fools nor strike a bargain with one."

"I'd say it is a good thing I am not a fool then eh?" said Jack

"Prove me wrong," said Gibbs, "What make you think that Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it is a matter of leverage."

Joshamee looked at him confused. I too looked at Sparrow but not in confusion rather I was angry, "I will not be used as a pawn! I am not going to distract Hector while you shoot him."

"No offense to you Heather, but you are not my intended leverage," explained Jack motioning his head towards Will. I looked towards Will and automatically felt sorry for him as one of the wenches was trying to seduce him.

It took Gibbs a moment but he figured out that Jack meant Will, "The kid?" he questioned.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner," explained Jack, Gibb's eyes grew wide, "His only child, savvy?"

"Is he, now?" asked Joshamee, "Leverage you say, I think I feel a change in the wind says I. I'll find us a crew, there's bound to be some sailors around here as crazy as you."

"I suppose one can only hope," I said uneasily. I knew why Will would be considered leverage, I should have expected that of Sparrow. You only needed a slight knowledge about the treasure of the Isla de la Muerta to figure that out. Still my stomach churned at the thought. But if it got me my son back, then it was worth it.

Jack lifted his mug in a toast, "Take what you can."

Joshamee lifted his mug, "Give nothing back." I lifted my own mug and clanked it together with theirs. We drank the remaining contents before slamming the empty mugs down on the table. I looked over at Will and nodded, we were on our way.

 _ **A/N: Sorry about the wait their folks. This past month has been a little hectic. I had my college finals, started a new full-time job, and been doing a little bit of traveling with the family. As a result, I have not had a lot of time to sit down and write. On the bright side before I took the break I had made it to about chapter 15. Now as many of you are aware the 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **movie of POTC has been released. Since Disney has more or less said that it is the finale of the series, I think I am safe to say that my story will span all the movies (Yay!). Now for those of you who have already seen the new movie (I have not as of yet) you know what happens (I do since many of my friends who know I write this fic and how I feel about the movies so they wanted to emotionally prepare me). How ever this gives me PLENTY of time to work with it and make it so this fic goes with it. But I want your help readers, feel free to private message me with ideas for the 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **installment (AS TO NOT GIVE SPOILERS). Any ideas for installments 2-4 can be placed in the reviews. And with that readers I say till next time! As always any comments, questions, concerns or ideas are welcome.**_


	11. TCOTBP: Chapter 11

Chapter 11

*Isaac's POV*

Hours passed within the captain's cabin. Elizabeth and I did our best to keep our spirits up, which given the condition of our situation was not the easiest thing to do. By the time any members of the crew came to check up on us it was well past dark. By my calculations, we had been on this ship for roughly a day. Pintel and Ragetti were our visitors, in his hands Pintel carried a dress of deep red fabric.

"You two will be dining with the Captain," explained Pintel, held up the dress, "And he requests you wear this."

I was almost temped to joke that the dress was for me but Elizabeth beat me to it, but she did not joke. She stepped forward her head held high and said, "You may tell the Captain that we are disinclined to acquiesce to his request."

"He said one of you would say that," said Pintel with a smile, "He also said, if that be the case, then you'll be dining with the crew…and you'll be naked." Ragetti giggled at the prospect.

I gently pushed Elizabeth behind me, away from the two, "We shall dine with the Captain then," I spat.

"Fine then," said Pintel disappointed.

"Now give me the dress and kindly escort yourselves out of this cabin." I demanded. Pintel shoved the dress into my arms. I handed the dress to Elizabeth, then I indicated towards the door, "Now, get out."

"We do not take orders from you," spat Pintel, "You two could try to escape."

"We are in the middle of the ocean, where is it we would be escaping to? Davy Jones' Locker?" I said, "I am merely suggesting that you let the lady change in peace."

"Why should we?" questioned Pintel eyeing Elizabeth.

"Do it," I commanded, "Or I will find a way to see her over the edge of this ship." Although I did not know why they needed Elizabeth, I knew that it was the necessity that would keep her alive.

That seemed to do it, "Aye," said Pintel defeated. They left the cabin, I followed them to the entrance of the cabin, but remained inside. Turning away, I allowed to have just a bit more privacy as she changed into the dress.

"They sure seem to listen to you," Elizabeth commented.

"Not really," I said shrugging it off, "I just know that you seem to be important to them. The idea of losing you seems to be a good source of leverage in our favor."

"You do not give your enough credit Isaac," insured Elizabeth, "You can be quite intimidating when you want to be."

"I am just doing my job Elizabeth," I said quietly remembering how close I am to losing my job, "But thank you."

"All right, I am done," said Elizabeth.

I turned around, my jaw dropped at the sight of it, I had to blink several times to be sure. No, it was what I thought it was. I should have seen it earlier, the deep red color, the elegant design that I remember looking for many times within a crowded dock when I was little. It was Ma's gown, the one she wore when we made port or on special occasions.

Elizabeth looked at me confused, "What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," I said quickly walking back over to her.

"Odd, that they would have such a fine dress aboard a vessel such at this," Elizabeth commented admiring the dress on her.

"Not really, gowns like that one can fetch a good sum at the market," I explained, "However that one I feel is different."

"Why is that?" asked Elizabeth curiously.

"It was my Ma's." I answered.

"Oh," exclaimed Elizabeth, "I never knew a pirate would wear such a thing, though I must admit I can see your Mother wearing it."

"She did not wear it often, only on special occasions or sometimes when we had to lay low in a port." I said.

There was a rap at the door, moments before the door to the cabin open. After telling them it was alright to come in a stream of a them came in setting the table and bring in plates of food. When they had finished setting the table, they once again left. I escorted Elizabeth to the table and pulled out her chair allowing her to sit down before sitting down myself. We waited only a few minutes before father walked in the door, Jack the monkey sat on his shoulder. As father sat down at the opposite side of the table to Elizabeth and myself, Jack hopped off his shoulders and unto a nearby perch.

I felt ridiculous sitting there at that table, here I was as a nearly grown man almost shaking in my boots. Being in front of my father, the man who might as well left me for dead, was already nerve racking. But adding not knowing what they wanted with Elizabeth, making me have to be ready at a moment's notice to protect her added to the nerves immensely.

The table was laid out with foods that would not be so out of place back at the Governor's Mansion, but I knew better. I was raised by this man for nine years of my life, he was obviously trying to lull us into a false sense of security…he had to be right?

Elizabeth ate like the lady she had been raised to be. A bit out of place, but I had to admire her strength. It had been over a day since we had last eaten. My growling stomach and salivating mouth were evident of that fact. My hunger was winning out, I was about to throw caution out of the window. I had no reason to try to impress this man, I was about to grab anything in front of me and devour it like I was some sort of wild animal. But something caught my eye…a green apple, my personal favorite.

My hand was quick to grab one, I took a bite of the apple its juices running down the sides of my mouth. Soon the apple was gone leaving nothing but a core of seeds. I went for another one, but then an idea came to my mind. Stopping myself from devouring it first thing, I instead I took the sharp knife in front of me, and cut pieces off the apple eating eat piece slowly. Now I had a weapon on me.

From his spot at the table, father stared at us while we ate. There was a ravenous hunger in his eyes, deep inside the depths of my mind I laughed, he deserved this after setting Ma and I adrift like that. But at the same time, a smaller quieter voice however felt sorry the man.

"There is no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress anyone," said Father, looking at Elizabeth, "You must be hungry."

Elizabeth looked down at the food on her plate, contemplating it for a few seconds before she attacked the leg of meat with her teeth. I continued to cut the apple in my hand as my eyes darted back and forth between Elizabeth and my father, curious as to what sort of scene was to take place. Elizabeth grabbed a piece of bread and shoved it in her mouth, it was entertaining to me in away. In all the years I had known Elizabeth, I had rarely seen her lose he proper decorum, even when she complained about it. Yet here she was eating as if she was a wild animal.

Father offered her a goblet of red wine, "Try the wine." She took the goblet from his hand and drank deeply. Father was looking at the food with such longing as he grabbed a green apple from the bowl on the table, "And the apples, one of those next?"

I halted cutting another slice of my own apple. Looking down at it in thought, remember why I had a fondness of apples. How as a little boy, father would pull two apples out of his pocket and give one to me keeping the other for himself. I shoved the thought from my mind and resumed cutting my apple.

Elizabeth stared at the green apple in his hand for a few moments. Her eyes leaving it only leaving for a brief period to look over at little Jack who swung playfully on his swing. Her face twisted accusingly, "It's poisoned."."

I broke out a laugh, "Those would be the last thing on this table he would poison."

"My boy is right," he laughed in agreement. I found myself staring at the table, that small voice in my head spoke up again, 'my boy' where was that eight years ago. "Besides, there be no sense in killing you."

"Then release us," pleaded Elizabeth, "You have your trinket, we have no further value to you."

Father slowly pulled out the medallion from his coat pocket, letting it hand down from his fingers, "You don't know what this is, do you?"

"It is a pirate medallion," Elizabeth explained as though it was simply a matter of fact.

"This is Aztec gold," explain father, "One of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Hernan Cortes himself." I shifted uneasily in my chair, remembering how I had heard the story for the first time. After…when…I placed my apple and the knife on the table. The thought itself made me lose my appetite. "Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wrecked upon them with his armies. But the greed of Cortes was insatiable, so the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse. Any mortal that removed, but a single piece from that stone chest, shall be punished for eternity."

Elizabeth look at him with a sort of amusement, "I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore Captain Barbossa."

"Aye," he commented as he got us from his chair and walked behind Elizabeth and I, "That is exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an island of the dead what cannot be found, except for those who know where it is…Find it, we did, there be the chest, inside be the gold and we took them all. We spent them all and traded them and fritted them away on food and drink. Some of the crew used it on pleasurable company. But the more we gave away, the more we came to realize, the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are curse men, Miss Turner," he began to stride over towards Jack, "Compelled by greed, we were but now we are consumed by it."

Jack jumped up and down on his perch screeching, father petted Jack on his head while passing him the medallion. Jack then jumped off of the perch and scampered out of the cabin. Elizabeth looked at me in disbelief, as if to say do you believe this? I saw her take the knife I had been using to cut my apple off the table and hide it in her napkin on her lap. "I would not do that if I were you," I warned quietly under my breath just loud enough for her to hear. But she ignored me.

"There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid," he continued. Blood repaid that was new? There was nothing about that when he first explained to me the curse…what did he mean? Father turned to Elizabeth a smile on his face, "Thanks to ye, we have the final piece."

"And the blood to be repaid," Elizabeth questioned.

"That's why there is no sense to be killing you…yet," he answered.

Suddenly it clicked, why they needed Elizabeth, they needed blood to fully break the curse…they need a sacrifice! "You can do that!" I declared jumping out of my chair.

"I am afraid so, son," he said picking up an apple from the table and offering it to us, "Apple?"

Elizabeth took this opportunity to pounce from her chair the knife in her hand, knocking the apple out of his hand. I knew there was nothing I could do, so I sat back down in my chair to watch the scene take place. If I got involved that knife would probably end up lodged in my chest.

Elizabeth went to make a break for it out the door (I doubted even if she did get out she would not get very far) only she was grabbed from behind. She quickly turned around and plunged the knife into my father's chest hoping it would kill him. In that moment, she turned to me as if to tell me 'Come on, now is our chance', but I just shook my head.

At first, she was confused by my actions until she turned her attention back to my father. He was unfazed by the knife in his chest, looking at more amused if anything. Wrapping his fingers around it he removed it, although there was bright scarlet blood covering the blade he was unaffected by the blow. Elizabeth's eyes grew wide in horror. "I am curious," state Father looking the bloodied knife, "After killing me what is it you were planning on doing next?"

In her horror, Elizabeth backed out of the cabin out on the main deck. I cringed when seconds later, I heard her scream a blood curdling scream in terror. She must have seen the side effect of the curse on the other members of the crew. Now she would know why I did not want to talk about the reason why I lost my nerve at the mere sight of the ship. As I thought about the horror that Elizabeth must have been feeling, my gut suddenly plunged when I realized what had happened. In the back of my mind since I had arrived on the ship, I had worried that this may happen. I was alone, in the cabin with no one, but the man that had once left me for dead.

 _ **A/N: Yay! Longest chapter released in a while (I don't count my Author's notes). This is one of my favorite scenes in the first movie so I tried to it justice. That's really all I got to say here, see you in the next chapter. As always, all questions, comments, concerns and or suggestions are welcome.**_


	12. TCOTBP: Chapter 12

Chapter 12

*Isaac's POV*

I was trying my best to distract myself from Elizabeth's screaming. The sound was making me feel sick to my stomach. Not because I had spent a good portion of my life preventing her from harm, but because I knew exactly what she was screaming about. No matter how hard I tried to over the years, I could never get the memory out of my head. How the moonlight revealed rotting skin that barley covered bones, the clothing already worn became nothing more than rags, the facial features some mostly intact while other were completely unrecognizable. But the worst part of it was the eyes. Skeletons should never have eyes still in their skulls, able to stare at you, able to blink, trying to express emotion. The thought of it alone was skin crawling.

I sank back into my chair, trying to concentrate on the rocking of the sip. It actually helped a bit, at least until I heard the sound of the chair across from me slide across the floor as someone sat in it. Breaking my concentration, I looked over to him. He twirled the bloodied knife in his hand as though it was nothing. We sat there for a moment in silence, neither wanting to speak first. He spoke up breaking the silence, "Isaac…"

"Is the blood sacrifice entirely necessary?" I interrupted quickly, "If it is, I will stand in her place if it means she would make it back to port."

He chucked placing the knife down on the table, "Your blood won't work, I have already repaid my blood. Also I do not need to sacrifice her…that would be barbaric."

"Says the man who is cursed by blood stained gold trinkets." I shot at him.

A smile came across his face in addition to more chuckling, "You certainly have gotten your Ma's wit." I noticed how he twisted at a ring on one of his fingers.

"I am serious, this blood to be repaid," I questioned, "How much blood is required?"

"Just a few drops, your lady friend will be fine."

"Good," I acknowledged but avoided looking him in the eyes, "She is not my lady friend."

"Really? Beautiful woman such as her…"

"She is a sister to me nothing more."

There was another awkward silence between us. I felt years of feelings boil to the surface, it was only at matter of time before they erupted. "Isaac…" Father began again.

"Stow it," I murmured looking up at him, "My only concern here is that Ms. Turner…Elizabeth is returned back home to Port Royal safely."

"I understand." He stated, "How did you and…"

"Ma come to live in a British stronghold?" I questioned, "Soon after you left us to mercy of the sea, we were picked up by a navy ship that happened to be transporting the Royal Governor and his child to the colony. Ma changed our name, we became servants in his household."

"And your Ma," he asked, "She is alright? Alive still I mean?"

"She is fine, she is the governess to the Governor's child." I explained, curious as to why he even cared.

"A governess," he scoffed, "Must drive her mad, having to behave like a proper lady. And you what do you do in the household."

"I am a butler," I lied, "I do not see why it matters to you?"

"You are my…"

I didn't let him finish that statement, "Family? You don't mean that. You have cared or thought about Ma or I for years."

Father's face scrunched up, "Where did you get an idea like that?"

"You left us at sea! You broke Ma's heart, I asked her if you were going to change your mind and fight for us to stay, you didn't. How can you even think to call us family after doing that!" I stated. I did not believe what he said earlier, about how as a cursed man he could not feel anything. Because right then, he felt something, I could see it in his eyes as he reached for the wine.

"Broke her heart?" he questioned, "She said that?"

I shrugged, "No, but how could you not have?" I gathered my courage and stared him straight in the eye, "For two years all you did was look for those blasted pieces of gold, ignoring us. I tried not to take it too personally, I was too young, too scared to understand. I suppose that day she had had enough, maybe she hope you would tell her it would all be over soon.

"She…"

I did not want to hear what he had to say, I got up from my chair and began to walk to the door. It was time I did something about Elizabeth or at least calm her down. Before leaving I turned back to him, "On second thought, maybe it was best you did not do anything. After all eight years have passed and you are still cursed."

After I said that I felt as though a weight had been lifted off my chest, no longer feeling the pit that had developed in my gut. As I walked out the doors of the cabin, I felt myself walking taller. Those feelings I had released had been bottled up for so long it felt nice to have them out. But at the same time the relief was met with guilt, how could I have said those things to him. To the man that had once been my favorite person in the world.

I had no time to dwell on those feelings however. Now I had to help Elizabeth. I walked out on to the deck just as she was running back towards the cabin, her eyes wide with fear. She grabbed on to my arm and dragged me under the stairs that led to the helm. Although she was breathing heavily she was able to say, "Why didn't you tell me they were dead!"

In the calmest voice, I could muster I answered, "I did say that I was not comfortable talking about it." I looked out to the crew who were beginning to gather around the mast. "Also, they are not dead, they are merely cursed."

"Is there a difference?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, of course," I said. Just then I felt something climb up my back. I turned my head to see little Jack in skeleton form sitting on my shoulder, chattering away with the gold medallion clutched in his paw. Reaching up, I rubbed him gently on the head as a sign to Elizabeth that this one was not going to hurt her. Little Jack however screeched at her, startling her. Elizabeth began to scurry backwards, landing her right into the arms of my father, who had just come out of the cabin the bottle of wine still in his hand.

He looked angry, I guess what I had said really did touch a nerve. Father grabbed Elizabeth tight, forcing her to look at the skeleton crew. In that moment, I regretted how I had let my feelings out, perhaps he would not be this rough with Elizabeth if I had not upset him so.

"Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living so we cannot die but neither are we dead," he explained turning Elizabeth towards him, "For too long I've been parched and unable to quench it…To long I've been starving to death and haven't died." Elizabeth started to back away from him towards me, "I feel nothing, not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea."

I could not take this anymore, with Jack still sitting on my shoulders, I got behind Elizabeth placing my arm protectively around her. Father continues, reaching out his hand towards Elizabeth's cheek. I noticed how it was the hand adorned with the ring he was twisting at during our conversation, "Nor the warmth of a woman's flesh." As his hand approached Elizabeth's face, it entered the moonlight. The skin disappeared revealing the bone beneath. He stepped into the moonlight, revealing the skeleton that had haunted my nightmares for years.

By this point, I had Elizabeth safely in my arms, "You best start believing in ghost stories. Miss Turner. You're in one!" Father spat lifting the bottle of wine to his mouth. He ripped out the cork with his teeth spitting it out across the deck. He then began to drink the wine, showing how it just went through him, splashing down his rib cage and on to the floor. That was a new sight for me, he had always tried to hide the true nature of the curse from me as a child.

Seeing an opportunity, I motioned to Jack to jump off of my shoulders before rushing past my father with Elizabeth securely in my arms, into the cabin making sure we were at the far end of it before letting her go. I heard the doors slam behind us, followed by the shattering of glass against the door. There was the sound of laughter as though the crew had just had a good joke amongst each other. Then it suddenly stopped, I heard father voice bellow, "What are you looking at? Get back to work."

Moments later I heard shuffling and murmurs from the crew, "You heard the captain, back to work.

Hoping it would be awhile before they tried to disturb us again, I look back at Elizabeth who had taken refuge in the corner of the room. She was still breathing heavily, her knees brought up against her chest. Elizabeth looked at me, "How are you not frightened."

I walked over to her, grabbing a green apple off the table. "Years of seeing them like that and more having them haunt my dreams. However, you should have seen me when I was seven," I laughed at the memory, "I hid below deck for hours, they had thought I managed to get off the ship somehow."

I got down on my knee and offered the apple to her. She took it and looked at it for several moments before taking a bite, "Thank you."

"You took it quite well to be honest. Going to stab him like you did, very brave of you non-the less." I said. Suddenly I felt a pulling sensation, a feeling I knew all too well. It was the feeling I got, land or sea whenever a storm was coming.

I got up to my feet, Elizabeth grabbed my hand, "Where are you going?" she questioned fearfully.

"Do not worry, I will return shortly." I ensured her, "I have to back on deck for a moment."

 _ **A/N: Long time no see everyone! I saw the 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **film today and I LOVED IT! Literally it was five minutes in and I was enjoying it more than the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **one! Also actually seeing it in person got the juices flowing, so I know now exactly how I will do the 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **arc of Isaac's and Heather's story. Time to talk about this chapter. I really like how this chapter turned out. I did a little bit of changing things here and there.**_ _**Isaac's storm sensing power was hinted at earlier in the story and will be explained in the Dead Man's Chest/World's End Arcs. As always any comments, questions, suggestions, and or concerns are welcome.**_


	13. TCOTBP: Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

*Isaac's POV*

The deck had already returned to a dull quiet, most of the crew had returned to performing their duties as they had been directed to. I stood there for a few minutes to see if any of them would acknowledged my presence, but none of them did. Going up to the back of the helm, I looked out to the open dark water watching as the moon glistened on its surface. It brought back happier memories of being on this ship, looking up at the night sky hearing the stories behind the constellations.

While I had originally come out here to warn the crew of the impeding storm, the effect of the ocean allowed me to set the task aside. My mind wandered to other things until it landed on something else. If Elizabeth and I returned to Port Royal what would I do. I never had any real tutelage or hand any profitable strength. The sea, I had my sailing, I still remembered how to do that fairly well. The water always had a sense of home to it, I could probably be happy on it for the rest of my days. The Governor did ask if I had an interest in joining the Navy. While it involved the sea, it did not have what the sea to me represented freedom, the idea that things can change.

"Thinking about more ways to stab your Papa in the heart?" I heard a voice question from behind me, Father still a skeleton came to stand next to me, Jack the monkey jump once again jumped from his shoulders to my own.

I took a deep breath, "I am sorry about that, I needed to get it off my chest."

"Eh," he shrugged, "I have heard worse things thrown at me, mainly from your Ma. She could be very creative with her use of words. Most of which she used brining you into this world"

I laughed, "Aye, that she can be," I agreed, trying not to take offense to that fact that what I said to him did not have as much as an effect as I thought. "The last I saw her she was going for a walk to clear her head."

"If I know your Ma, when the raid started she either went to safety looking for you. Or she picked up the nearest weapon she could find and joined the fight. But none of the crew said they saw her."

I laughed, "If she joined the fight, your crew would have had an easier job. The townspeople would have dropped dead," I said, "Out of shock I mean, as far as they know she is just a normal citizen of the crown."

"Servants of the King. Never thought I would hear those words describe your Ma again…or ever describe you for that matter."

"I doubt you could call me a 'pirate' all those years ago," I said, "I just hope Ma's alright regardless."

"Makes you wish the crew kidnapped her as well huh?" Father questioned. I looked at him, even as a skeleton I could see the weird glint in his eye. That in addition to how I saw him behave earlier, led me to believe that he must still be smitten with her. No wonder he seemed hurt when I accused him of breaking her heart.

"It has been suggested that I join the Royal Navy." Deciding to change the subject.

"Becoming a King's crony?"

"I never said I would be following the suggestion," I said feeling the ocean breeze on my face, "Why am I even telling you about this?"

"Hell should I know?" he shrugged, "Are you considering it, going the King's Navy?"

"I am not sure if I should, I love the sea but the navy seems to be the wrong direction."

"Can always go to your roots, piracy is an option."

"I suppose," I said, little Jack rubbed his skull affectionately against my cheek. Was that an offer to join the crew, when the curse was lifted? If it was, what nerve? But it was an option I never thought of. "I know you may be itching to break the curse as soon as possible, but you may want to find shelter amongst the shoals. Or at least slow the ship, there is a storm coming."

"Feeling in your gut?" Father questioned, the moon moved behind a cloud allowing the return of his skin, "You have always been able to do that, even as a babe."

"Tis a gift, why deny it," I said turning on my heels so that my back faced the sea, "I may not agree with it, but I may be able to convince Elizabeth to be a bit keener on the giving up her blood after a day or so, let the nerves settle."

I let Jack jump off of my shoulder before walking away, when I was on the main deck I heard my father's voice behind me say. "Women are as unpredictable as the sea itself." I turned around and looked up, he was looking down at me from the helm.

"You and Ma have always told me I have been able to predict the sea," I joked.

"Do you really believe you could convince Miss Turner?" he asked.

"I did say I may be able to…no guarantee" I said, "Just slow down the ship and you can thank me later."

"I'll temper with the matter," Father said, "After all aboard this ship cannot die and those who can have barricaded themselves in my cabin.

I chuckled a little as I walked into the cabin closing the doors behind me. Elizabeth while still sitting in the corner seemed to have calmed herself a bit and was sill nibbling on the apple that I had given her. I crossed the room and picked up another apple from the table as I passed.

"What was that about?" Elizabeth asked.

I sat down at the desk and put my feet up on it, "I just bought whatever hope we have of rescue or escape some more time…there is a storm coming." Hopefully the Navy would be close behind, on the trail to rescue us…or at least Elizabeth. For the more I thought about what a waited for me back in Port Royal, the more I could not help thinking, did I even want to be saved?

*Heather's POV*

I had barely slept a wink that night as my dreams were plagued by memories of the past. Events that I wished had never happened. I was haunted by the last time I had 'lost' Isaac, after the first time he saw the effect the curse laid down upon is father and the rest of the crew of _The Black Pearl_. He had run off and hidden himself deep within the ship. The crew and I spent hours looking for him, Hector was the one to find him. Isaac had hidden inside a small fort built from empty barrels. Even after we managed to find him, it had taken some coaxing to get him to come out from behind the barrels. Although he was assured that it was safe for the first few week after the incident when it got dark, Isaac would refuse to leave the Captain's Cabin.

Even with the amount of sleep I received that night, I felt fine in the morning. This after all was not my first venture. Will on the other hand was not as lucky. When I met up with him, Gibbs, and Sparrow it was obvious he did not sleep well. Though obvious that he was exhausted, you could tell that he was running on some sort of inner hell fire, he would need it.

"Were you able to find us a suitable crew Joshamee?" I asked as we made our way to the docks.

"Of course, he did," assured Sparrow, "Right Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye that I did," said Gibbs he led us to a line-up of men along the docks. "feast your eyes, Captains. All the faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt, a crazy to boot.

I looked down the line at our crew. They were not the best-looking bunch of men I had seen but they would do. A few of the characters stood out from among them; a dwarf, an older gentleman with a beautiful parrot on his shoulder, and a gentleman with a wide brimmed hat.

"Crazy is good," I nodded patting Gibbs on the shoulder, "Well done Joshamee."

"Thank you, mam," he replied.

Will was not as impressed, "So this is our able-bodied crew?"

Sparrow looked at him, "Watch this," he approached the man with the parrot on his soldier, "You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir," explained Gibbs.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

"Way to get straight to the point," I remarked.

Cotton remained silent to the matter, "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!" demanded Sparrow.

"He is a mute. Poor devil had his tongue cut out," explained Gibbs. Mr. Cotton opened his mouth to show us the stub that used to be his tongue. "He trained the parrot to talk for him."

"How?" I asked curiously.

"No one's quite figured out how?" said Gibbs.

Sparrow pondered this for a moment before asking the bird, "Mr. Cotton's parrot, same question."

The bird squawked, "Win in the sail! Wind in the sails!"

"Mostly we have figured that mean yes," explained Gibbs.

"Of course, it means yes," I said.

Sparrow turned to Will, "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proven they are mad."

"Madness is a good thing Will," I explained patting him on the back, "Keep in mind, we are partly being led by the maddest man of them all."

"Thank you love," Sparrow replied winking at me.

"Ugh," I muttered, "I need to stop accidently complimenting you."

Suddenly a woman's voice spoke out, "And what is the benefit for us?"

I looked down the line of our crew, but I saw no women among them. Sparrow however must have saw something that I did not. He walked cautiously to the gentleman wearing the wide brimmed hat. Removing the man's hat, a set of long dark curls fell…it was a woman. By the look on Sparrow's face he recognized her, "Anamaria." In a flash, her hand struck Sparrow across the face…obviously, they did not part on good terms.

"I suppose you did not deserve that one either?" questioned Will.

"No, that one I deserved," Sparrow admitted.

"What did he do to you?" I asked. It was a bit cruel, but I was really starting to enjoy the amount of woman who slapped Sparrow across the face.

"He stole my boat!" Anamaria explained.

"Actually," Sparrow tried to explain himself before being slapped in the face again.

"Oh, I like you," I told her.

"Thank you, Madame Captain."

"Borrowed, borrowed without permission," explained Sparrow, "But with every intention of bringing it back."

She lunged forward at him as if to strike him again, "But you didn't"

"He will get you another one," I stated, Sparrow looked at me in disbelief, I was standing up for him, "It is the least he can do to repay you."

Anamaria pointed at Sparrow threateningly, "You will."

"He will give you a better one!" added Will.

"Aye, a better one," said Sparrow giving in.

Will pointed at _The Interceptor_ , "That one."

"What one?" questioned Sparrow. Will nodded towards _The Interceptor_ , "That one?" questioned Sparrow angrily.

I brought my mouth Sparrow's ear, "You owe her, and do you want to be slapped again. Besides at the end of this _The Black Pearl_ could be yours again"

At that sentiment, Sparrow finally seemed to give in, "Aye, that one. What say you?"

"Aye!" agreed Anamaria and the rest of the crew followed suit, starting to head to the boats that would take us and our gathered supplies to the ship.

"No, no, it is frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir," urged Gibbs.

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"Present company excluded Madame Captain," apologized Gibbs.

"It will be far worse not to have her," said Sparrow looking up to the sky before turning and walking away. Gibbs and Will stared up at the sky curious as to what Sparrow had been looking at.

I followed Sparrow, "Do all woman you know slap you?" I asked.

"You haven't." He answered.

"Do not tempt me Sparrow." I quipped.

"I would not dream of it."

"What were you staring at," I questioned, "In the sky? Did you see something?

"Depends, how fast do you want to save your son?"

"As soon as possible" I answered immediately.

"Sky says there is a storm coming," Sparrow explained, "Sailor's intuition."

By the look on his face I could tell he was positive. In knew to trust that intuition, if anything because Isaac had always had the same one. "We are sailing through it I take it?"

"No other choice, unless you want to be too late."

 _ **A/N: What do ye think Isaac will do join the navy or stay on the ship. Also, a vote as to who wants Heather to slap Jack, everyone seems to be in on it why not her? Bit of foreshadowing here on why Isaac can feel the storm coming. Next chapter will be up soon, will be taking place during the storm. What do you think our heroes will be doing during it? Well we know what Heather will be doing (sailing through it) but what about Isaac? As always, all questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions are welcome!**_


	14. TCOTBP: Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

*Isaac's POV*

As usual when it came to predicting a storm, one rolled in a few hours later in the early morning hours. By the lack of sounds coming from the deck, I assumed that father had taken my suggestion and had the ship take shelter from the storm. Elizabeth and I had made ourselves comfortable in the Captain's cabin, not that we had much of a choice. We were after all lucky they kept us in here and not the brig.

Outside, the wind was howling something fierce. The ship rocked back and forth from the battering of the waves against the hull. I was able to sit myself comfortably at the desk, my feet up as though the storm was not even fazing me. It was like I was sitting in a hammock. Poor Elizabeth was not as lucky, looking over to her I saw that she had turned a shade of green and seemed to be growing greener.

"You alright?" I asked.

"For the most part," answered Elizabeth, "Though this storm is terrible."

"Not with the storm," I clarified, "You are already green in the face from it. I mean with the spilling your blood?"

Her skin went from green to a pale green, "I must admit that I am not all too keen on the situation."

"When I went above, I asked the Captain how much blood is required," I stated, "It is only a few drops, then you are home free."

"Don't you mean 'we' will be home free." She questioned.

"No just you," I admitted, I looked at her, "Elizabeth, I have been thinking, I may not return with you back to port."

"What do you mean?"

"I will ensure that you receive safe passage back to Port Royal, but I intend to remain here on this ship or go to Tortuga." I said.

"You intend to become a pirate?"

"Aye," I confirmed, "As I said, I have been doing some thinking and well…I was born to be a pirate." I pointed outside the deck. "You have seen the men who raised me, everything I am, is because of them. Even Ma was a pirate. I cannot deny that it is in my veins Elizabeth.

"Yes you can and you have been, you told me yourself," she said, "You have a life in Port Royal."

"I do not for long," I explained.

"What do you mean?"

"On the day of the promotion ceremony, when you went off to talk with Commodore Norrington. Your father took me aside, he explained to me that once you are married, my services will no longer be required." I explained, no point in hiding the truth from her any longer.

"Then I will not marry," she stated.

"You will eventually," I said, "Someday you will fall in love and will not want anything else. Face it, I need to consider other options."

"Then why not join the navy?"

I shrugged, "It seems a bit wrong to me, to work under the men who are putting me out of a job in the first place."

"And your mother? What about her? She has worked hard to make it so you would not follow that route."

"That is the part that I have not fully thought out yet." I said.

"Then I have time to convince you not to become a pirate?"

"I doubt you will succeed but I suppose you can try," I said before breaking out laughing.

"What is so funny," Elizabeth questioned, "This is a serious matter."

"I thought you would be more thrilled, having a friend become a pirate. Sound like something out of one of your childhood fantasies."

"Exactly, childhood fantasies. I do not want to see you hanged."

"If I was then I was not a very good pirate then." I said.

"Isaac," Elizabeth sighed, "Think it over, please. For me?"

"I will," I nodded, hiding the fact that my mind was already made up, "Shall I tell you a story? Like my Ma did with me whenever there was a storm. It will take your mind off of the rocking."

"I always liked your mother's stories."

"Then you'll love this one," I said, "She used to tell me this one all the time, passed down in the family I guess. 'Calypso and her Sailor' it is one of my favorites, especially in a storm."

She tried her best to smile at me through her sickness, "I am all ears then."

*Heather's POV*

Sailing under a Captain as mad as Jack Sparrow, did have a few benefits. Very few of them, but benefits all the same. For example, many a Captain if there was a storm coming would trim the canvas and sail their ship to safer waters to wait it out. Sparrow on the other hand, was not the kind to take shelter, at least not while he was sailing. No, he would sail his ship straight at the storm, as if to challenge it. Let nature just try to sink him. That is precisely what Sparrow did that day.

A terrible storm it was too. It seemed as though, both the sky and the sea were angry with each other. Each element trying to outperform the other. From the sky, lightning streaked across the sky, thunder crashed down from the heavens, and rain was pouring down in relentless buckets. The sea was no friendlier to our vessel, waves not only rocked against the ship but they came over the board too, the water knocking many off their feet.

While the crew tried their best to keep the vessel intact, Sparrow stood at the wheel, his compass in hand. I was busy helping Will and Gibbs tie up one of the ropes that had come undone. It was no easy task to complete as the wind was pulling at it. Just when we had gotten a good grip on the slick rope, a wave came crashing washing over the side, knocking us to the deck. I managed to hold on to the rope long enough for Gibbs and Will to get back up and once again grab the rope. Together we managed to bring the rope to the rail and tied it up.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find!" asked Will, screaming over the sound of the storm, "With a compass that doesn't work!"

"It obviously works Will," I explained, "Or else I doubt Sparrow would not keep it on his person at all times."

"Aye, Ms. Heather is right," agreed Gibbs, "The compass doesn't point North, but were not trying to find North, are we?"

Lightning and Thunder continued to roll and flash overhead as Gibbs and I made our way to the helm. Even now I had to admit that it was time to put the ship and the crew to rest. The storm showed no signs of letting up anytime soon. I wanted to rescue Isaac as soon as possible, not die in a storm before even reaching him.

"We should drop canvas, sir!" pleaded Gibbs.

"Sparrow, the ship! I don't think the ship can hold any longer!" I added.

"She can hold a bit longer!" assured Sparrow.

"What's in your head that has put you in a such a fine mood?" asked Gibbs

"We're catching up." Sparrow answered.

I looked at the wet rag of a man he had become and immediately understood what was driving him. It was shining from deep within his eyes. Something that must have been ripening in his body for years, revenge. Revenge against Hector and all of the crew that had mutinied against him. I should have known, with his wanting to use Will as leverage. But at the same time, I found myself surprised and uneased but by what I could not lay a finger on.

 _ **A/N: Not the most exciting chapter but I did try to warn you that it is supposed to be filler. Seems that Isaac has already made up his mind for now. A little more foreshadowing here, but probably not very obvious. If you realize it than YAY! While Heather should have seen this coming sooner, the whole Jack wanting revenge thing. I think it goes well with want I want to do with this character. Now I have a question for you all, as you are no doubt aware the POTC movies are a visual medium and this story is a written one. So I am curious, if Heather and Isaac were actual characters in the movie who would you have play them? In other words do how do you picture these characters? Next time we arrive a the Isla de Muerta…what will happen? Also, the Heather to slap Jack Sparrow poll is still on please note in your review!**_


	15. TCOTBP: Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

*Isaac's POV*

The raging storm had let up in the wee hours of the next morning. However, the sun did not shine. Elizabeth and I gazed out of the window, it was cold and grey. An ominous cloud hung over everything, as if the sky knew of the events that were to take place today. I had not gotten a wink of sleep that night, although I had been able to coax Elizabeth in getting a few hours.

Elizabeth was still feeling uneasy to say the least, she stared out the window longingly wanting to be free, like some sort of caged bird. For years, she had fantasized about pirates but now in the face of them she found that the reality was not as she had expected. I was trying to comfort her the best I could, my arm securely around her shoulders, whispering to her over and over again, "It is only a few drops, a few drops, remember that." I myself was uneasy on the situation at hand, but I could not allow myself to show.

The wooden planks of the cabin creaked unexpectedly, causing our attention to turn towards the door. Standing there was Twigg, Koehler, Pintel and Ragetti. We must have reached our long-awaited destination. "Time to go, poppets," said Pintel.

Twigg took a step towards us, he pointed at me, "You come first."

I looked to Elizabeth quickly to see that she too was confused by this, "Why?" I questioned.

"Captain's orders," he stated bluntly, "He does not want to get hostile when we are escorting your lady friend."

I rolled my eyes, "She is not my lady friend," I said, "But I understand." I looked a Elizabeth one last time, she nodded knowing that I would only be just outside.

I was taken outside and met by the rest of the crew who had gathered on the deck. By the look on most of their faces, you could tell that they had been waiting for this day for a long time. The Bosun approached me a bundle of rope in his hands, he placed my hands together in front of me before tying up my hands.

Soon after my hands had been tied, Elizabeth was escorted out of the cabin. Her head was held high and proud, despite the unease she had expressed to me in private she was determined not to let it show to our captors. As the bound her hands together, Father went behind her the cursed medallion in his hand. Gingerly he placed the medallion around her neck.

The crew then forced Elizabeth and I into long boats, which only helped to create a new level of dread in the pit of my gut. The rest of the crew filed suit creating a small fleet of long boats heading ashore. I looked towards the isle as it grew closer, my mouth going dry. The Isla de Muerta, the Island of Death hopefully it was not a prediction of things to come. I silently prayed that the only death that would occur on this island, would be the end of this curse.

*Heather's POV*

We had survived the storm and thanks to that 'broken' compass of Sparrow's, _The Interceptor_ had found its way to the Isla de Muerta. The dark isle loomed over us, the ship was sailing through the ship graveyard that surrounded the island. Cutting through the dense fog there was no sign of _The Black Pearl_ , it must have been anchored in a cove on the other side of the island.

"Dead men tell no tales," chanted Cotton's parrot, only adding to the eerie atmosphere of the day. I stood against the rail with Will and Joshamee as well as most of the other members of the crew. We watched as the land as it came into clearer focus. Many a pirate had heard of the treasures contained within its caves, but few knew that the island was a real place. Those who did know by the looks of the sunken ships around us did not make it very far.

"Puts a chill in the bones," said Joshamee as a cold breeze blew past, "How many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." He turned away from the rail, Will and I followed him.

Will must have looked up to the helm and noticed that Sparrow has his compass out again, for he asked, "How is it that Jack came by that compass?"

I stifled a laugh, "Choose to believe it or not Will but not much is known about Sparrow before the day he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the Isla de Muerta," I felt my voice start to give out towards the end, remembering how it was how this whole problem started.

"Aye, it was back before I'd met him," continued Joshamee, pulling out his flask and drinking from it, "Back when he was the Captain of _The Black Pearl_."

"But, I thought Ms. Heather's husband was the Captain of _The Black Pearl_ ," questioned Will.

"Hect…he is," I explained quietly, "However, before him it was Sparrow in command."

"He failed to mention that," commented Will, "What happened?"

"He plays things closer to the vest now and a hard learned lesson it was too," explained Joshamee, "Three days out on the venture, the first mate comes to him and says everything is an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure too. So, Jack gives up the bearings, that night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die."

"How is he still friendly with you then?" Will asked me.

"I was not involved on the venture," I explained, "I stayed behind in Tortuga with Isaac." I left out the part where I had tried to convince some of the crew not to go on the venture. How it led to an argument with Hector.

Will nodded in understanding, "What else."

"They marooned Jack and left him to die," continued Joshamee, "but not before the man had gone mad with the heat."

"Ah," sighed Will, "So that's the reason for all of the…" he did an accurate impression of one of Sparrow's mannerisms. I laughed, I am sure the sun exposure did not help, but Sparrow had always been like that.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it," explained Joshamee, "When a pirate is marooned, he is given a pistol with a single shot. Just one shot. Well. That won't do much good for hunting or to be rescued, but after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst, that pistol started to look real friendly. But Jack escaped the island and he still has that single shot. He won't use it though, saving it on one man, his mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa," clarified Will, he looked at me, "Your husband?"

"Aye," I said nodding, remembering my realization from the night before.

"How did Jack get off of the island?" questioned Will.

"I'll tell ye, he waded out into the shallows where he waited for three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures came and acclimated to presence. Then on the fourth morning, he roped a couple of sea turtles lashed them together and made a raft," explained Joshamee.

"He roped together a couple of sea turtles?" Will asked in disbelief.

"Aye, sea turtles," Joshamee confirmed.

"What did he use for rope?" I asked curiously.

"I used human hair," came Sparrow's voice, approaching us without our acknowledgment, "From my own back."

"Lovely," I commented.

"Let go the anchor!" cried out Sparrow to the crew who quickly got to work, "Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

"Oy, what about me?" I asked.

"You are staying here," explained Sparrow, "You are in charge of the crew till we turned with the lass and your son." He placed a hand on my shoulder, in an action that I thought to be out of his usual character, "I'll see to his safe return…I promise you."

I did not exactly like the idea of leaving Sparrow in charge of my son's rescue, especially if the only reason why he agreed to do so in the first place was a chance to murder Hector. However, if there was a man out there who could weasel himself out of a tight place, it was Sparrow.

Sparrow and Will began to make their way to the long boat, Joshamee and I followed behind them, "Captain, what f the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked.

"Keep to the code," stated Sparrow in a grim tone.

"Aye, the code," nodded Gibbs, Will looked confused by this statement but did not ask about it. Will and Sparrow got into the long boat and were lowered down into the water, making their way to the island.

When they disappeared into the fog bank, I looked to Joshamee and asked, "Can borrow your flask for a moment?"

"Aye, of course," he answered handing me the flask. I opened it and took a swig of the rum that was inside. Keep to the code, although they were more of guidelines than actual rules, I knew exactly which 'rule' Sparrow was referring to. Any man who falls behind, is left behind. I hoped that it would not have to be enforced, even if it was Sparrow.

 _ **A/N: Ahoy mateys! Happy talk like a Pirate Day (September 19)! Sorry that I took a break over the Summer but I am back and chugging on through (have rewritten up to Chapter 22!). I decided to publish a new chapter today because A. It is talk like a pirate day. And B. Today is the day that I designated as Isaac's Birthday! So Happy Birthday Isaac!**_

 _ **Isaac: Thanks love, but did you….(cuts off)**_

 _ **On to business, we are getting into the juicy bits now people so if you need a snack get a snack. I may the next chapter soon (maybe later today)**_

 _ **Isaac: Isn't customary for the birthday person to get a gift?**_

 _ **I'll ignore that comment for now. As for you dear readers if you have questions, comments, or suggestions feel free to leave a review.**_


	16. TCOTBP: Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

*Isaac's POV*

Once we had reached the island, the crew led us through a series tunnels that led us deeper into its heart. Elizabeth was behind me, being led/dragged by Twigg, the pirates placed in charge of me were Pintel and Ragetti. As we got deeper into the island, I felt my heart start to race. To be honest, I did not know what I was expecting out of the cave. But since it was on an island with the word for death in its name, probably skeletons…dead ones…piled high or even just emptiness with nothing but the curse treasure inside its stone chest.

But my expectations were blown out of the water with a big golden cannon ball. Treasure of all nations filled nearly every visible space in huge piles. Gold, jewels, any kind of riches imaginable. Father had gone up the mountain of treasure that was in the middle of the cave. On its summit was a stone chest, carved into its sides were indigenous symbols, ones that probably were to warn those who dared to remove its cursed contents.

The members of the crew were hording around the other piles of treasure, adding chests of more treasure to the heaps. I was forced to help Pintel and Ragetti in carrying one of the chests, "10 years of hoarding swag," said Pintel excitedly.

"And now we finally get to spend it," added Ragetti. We tipped over the chest to reveal the contents within, spilling out of it were women's clothing and parasols.

Looking at the contents, I said "You may want to sell these." The two silently agreed with me.

Pintel picked up one of the parasol opened it and spun it behind his head while Ragetti held up one of the dresses, "One we're quit of the curse we will be rich men," said Pintel, "You can buy an eye what actually fits and is made out of glass."

"Perhaps you could buy an Italian silk eye patch to go with it." I offered.

Ragetti began to rub his wooden eye, as though he were crying, "This one does itch something terrible."

Pintel closed the parasol before hitting Ragetti with it, "Stop rubbing it." He urged.

"Sorry, I can't help it," apologized Ragetti.

The Bosun walked by us and gave my two caretakers a look when he saw that they were holding a lady's parasol and dress. No sooner than the two had been given two had been given the look did they take the contents in their hand a shove them at me, sending me backwards on to my butt. I picked myself up off the ground grumbling in annoyance.

Soon after this, the crew gathered in front of the mountain whose crest was the home of the cursed stone chest. My father was beside the chest, ready to be rid of the curse. Elizabeth had already been led up to the summit, despite the circumstance she found herself in she stood tall and proud. But even from down here at the base, I could see in her eyes that something deep inside of her was screaming out for help.

Suddenly I heard Pintel's voice in my ear, "Sorry about this."

"About…" I began to ask before I thrusted down to the ground. I quickly found myself being stepped on by Pintel and Ragetti as to keep me from escaping. "OY! What is this about!"

"We do not want you doing any funny business," explained Pintel before he directed his attention to my father as he prepared to speak. I rolled my eyes in annoyance as I positioned my head to watch. How could they think I was going to try and make a break for it at this point? Too many odds were stacked against the option, not to mention my hands were quite literally tied.

"Gentlemen, the time has come!" my Father's voice cried out, the stone of the walls causing the words to echo throughout the cave. "Our salvation is nigh!" His speech was being followed by the cheers of the crew, "Our torment is near an end! For 10 years we've been tested and tried, each man among you had proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again." The Captain threw his arms up into the air as if it was going to further emphasize his point.

"Suffered I have!" cried out Ragetti above me, he moved him foot just enough that it caused me to get some pain in my upper back.

"Um there is a body down here!" I tried to remind them, but somehow, I knew that my plea was falling upon deaf ears.

"Punished, we were the lot of us. Disproportion to our crime!" my father continued, he shoved the stone cover off of the chest then ran his finger down the trove of cursed coins. "Here it is! The cursed treasure of Cortes himself. Every last piece that had gone astray we have returned. Save for this!" He pointed to the medallion that hung around Elizabeth's neck.

Somewhere in the cave, just over the cheers of the crowd I heard the small clutter of coins as though they were falling down a small hill of other metal trinkets. For a moment I thought it was perhaps my imagination as no members of the crew seemed to hear it. But little Jack's head perked up and turned towards the direction of the cave that the noise had come from.

"881 pieces we have found, but despaired of ever finding the last. But at last we have it in our possession. And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?"

"US!" answered the crowd.

"AND WHOSE BLOOD HAS YET BE PAID?"

"HER'S!" the crew screamed.

Suddenly something clicked in my mind, the crew members present had already paid the blood sacrifice. I thought back to last night, when I offered my blood as a replacement for Elizabeth's. He said that his blood had already been repaid, the blood that ran through my own veins. Did that mean, that the blood of the crew who took the gold in the first place was needed to break the curse. And if all present had already paid the price…

"Do you know the first thing I am going to do after the curse is lifted?" he asked the crew chuckling, he turned almost threateningly to Elizabeth, "A whole bushel of apples." He brought Elizabeth down closer to the chest.

The crew began to chant as the final pieces of the puzzle clinked inside of my head. Each click causing the beating of my heart to become fast and louder in my ears. The name I heard the crew murmur when Elizabeth and I first came aboard the ship, Bootstrap. That in addition to their making a big deal to the name Turner. A missing crew member named Bootstrap Turner, that name rang a bell deep in the recesses of my brain. A man named Bill, I remembered how he told me he had a child a few years older than me back in England. A boy named…Will!

All though it was a bit farfetched, it was not out of the realm of possibility. If Will was the son of Bootstrap and he had the medallion on him the day he was rescued from that merchant ship. If Elizabeth had taken the medallion from him. Her blood would not do, the needed a Turner's blood…Will's blood.

Oh, bloody…this was not going to end well. I should call out and say something before anything happened. I tried cry out to the crew, but now could hear me over their chanting. I tried to get out from beneath Pintel and Ragetti but it was no use, I was stuck. Although I did not call myself a religious man by any means, I found myself in prayer. I prayed to anyone who perhaps was willing to listen, maybe one of those heathen gods who had placed the cursed on the treasure in the first place would be merciful and accept any blood.

My father drew out a dagger and raised it up high letting the torch light reflect upon its surface before ripping the medallion off of Elizabeth with his other hand. "Begun by blood, by blood undone." He took the dagger to Elizabeth's palm, drawing out the blood from her veins as he near simultaneously pressed the medallion down allowing the cold metal to mix with the blood.

"That's it?" heard Elizabeth ask, despite how I had assured her earlier I could hear that she expected that more blood was going to be required.

"Waste not," the Captain replied.

Just as the blood-stained medallion was about to be dropped into the chest, the crew's chanting stopped in anxious anticipation. My inward pleading grew more pathetic, this was my last chance to tell the crew about the mistake they were about to make. But my mouth had turned dry. When the medallion hit the other coins in the chest, I swear I could hear the clink rattle off every corner of the cave.

Then there was silence. Leaving everyone in that cave with only one question…Did the curse break?

 _ **A/N: New chapter time folks. I have some time before class so I figured doing an upload was a good way to spend some time…**_

 _ **Isaac: You are also writing chapter 23 at this point…**_

 _ **Yes, so I feel comfortable uploading an instalment since I am not in a lot of pressure to write the next chapter.**_

 _ **Isaac: But you only ever wrote up to chapter 24 miss, you are entering new waters soon. Wouldn't it be in your best interest to focus….**_

 _ **I let you speak up once and now you are just abusing it. Just eat your apple and be quiet! Though I suppose I do torture you a bit so I guess I have it a little warranted. Any who… like I said earlier folks we are getting to the exciting parts of the story folks. I tried to expand the scene in the movie a bit more, it was a little difficult since you know during this scene the camera is mostly on Will and Sparrow.**_

 _ **As always dear readers all comments, questions, suggestions, or any review really is welcome. Also I am officially starting to look for suggestions for the next part of this series (named Upon A Dead Man's Chest- UADMC). As I have been writing this story as a whole, since 2013 (longer if you count preplanning) so I do have quite a few ideas but I want to know what you the readers want to see.**_


	17. TCOTBP: Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

*Isaac's POV*

The moments that followed seemed to drag by, yet there was no sign that the curse had been lifted in the slightest. I tried my best to make eye contact with Elizabeth but ultimately found that I could not. All the courage that only mere moments ago shone from her eyes, had fled from every fiber of her being. You could feel the change in the atmosphere in the room instantly. The tension was thick, but one thing was obvious the crew knew something was wrong.

"Did it work?" I heard Koehler ask from somewhere in the cave.

"Please work, please work," I silently pleaded putting my face towards the ground.

"I don't feel no different," commented Ragetti from above.

"How do we tell?" questioned Pintel. In mere seconds, quicker than I could take a breath, a gunshot rang out through the cave. That is one way to check if the curse lifted I suppose. From the shift of weight from Pintel's foot on my back, I assumed that he was the one who got shot.

"You're not dead?" said Koehler.

"No," exclaimed Pintel, "He shot me!" I looked back up to the chest. My father stood there placing a still smoking pistol back into the holster on his belt.

"It didn't work," muttered Ragetti his voice drawn with disappointment.

"The curse is till upon us!" cried Twigg. Way to point out the obvious.

My father looked at the blood that still dripped off of the blade of the dagger, before he turned his attention to Elizabeth. "You, maid! Your father, what was his name!" He demanded from her, taking hold of her shoulders shaking her entire body, "Was your father William Turner?"

"No," answered Elizabeth her voice filled with what defiance she had left.

"Then where is his child? The one that sailed from England eight years ago?" my father asked angrily, plucking the medallion from the chest, "The child in whose veins flows the blood William Turner? Where?"

"Do not tell him Elizabeth," I pleaded silently. If she told them, there would be no doubt that Port Royal would be attacked again. In the towns already weakened state, who know how many more lives would be lost given how desperate this crew had become.

Elizabeth remained silent for several seconds, a mere knowing smile seemed to grace her face. Not the best face to give in this situation. It only caused my father's patience to run dry quicker. Next thing she knew, my father was jabbing her hard in the face with his elbow. The force sent her and the medallion over the edge of the mountain of treasure, to the side that was out of my sight.

That was going too far. I summoned all of my strength I could muster and pushed upwards. While I had failed doing this earlier this time I succeeded. Pintel and Ragetti were thrown off balance briefly allowing me just enough time to roll sideways from out under them. I blast myself up off the ground, even though my hands were bound I was ready to fight to the death. My attempt though, was still in vain. Pintel and Ragetti had quickly regained their balance and grabbed me behind my arms. I struggled against them for a few moments before giving up again.

"You two!" bellowed the Bosun, "You brought us the wrong person!"

Pintel whimpered in fear before answering him, "No! She had the medallion, she's around the proper age," he desperately tried to explain.

"She even said that her name was Turner," Ragetti added, "And the boy did nothing to deny it otherwise."

That turned against me quickly, "I did not know she was going to lie about the name." I explained quickly, noticing how a few members of the crew had unsheathed their weapons and brandished their weapons towards me, "We were never explained about why Turner blood was needed, when I found out moments ago I tried to explain it to all of you. None of you listened."

"But you admit you initially lied to us?" questioned Koehler.

"Aye, under the current circumstances." I answered.

"It is not the boy's fault, he speaks the truth we never explained to him the entirety of the curse," I heard Twigg say, "It is his old man's! YOU BROUGHT US HERE FOR NOTHING!" I breathed a small sigh of relief at my luck, happy that the focus had shifted away from me once again.

"I won't take questioning or second guesses from the likes of you Master Twigg," the Captain argued.

"Who is to blame here?" questioned Koehler, "Every decision you have made has led us from bad to worse."

"It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!" added one of the pirates in the back.

The Bosun was the first to draw out his sword and surge towards the main mountain of gold, "And it was you who brought us here in the first place!"

As more of the men drew their weapons, my father drew out his own sword ready to fight off his attackers. "If any coward here, dare to challenge me let him speak!" He declared.

"I say we cut her throat and spill all her blood, just in case," suggested Koehler.

"YES!" resounded the crew in agreement.

"No!" I cried out once again struggling against my captors. But once again my words were welcomed by deaf ears. My eyes began to dart around the cave, desperate for anything that I use to free myself with. I could probably summon enough strength again to break free. Though what good would trying to escape do at this point, they probably shoot me down at this point. Those thoughts immediately faded, when I saw that Jack was jumping up and down, screeching trying to get someone's attention. His hand was pointing to one of the entrances to the tunnels. What was he trying to tell us?

The Captain must have noticed this too, for he turned back to check on where Elizabeth had fallen. "The medallion! She's taken it!" he exclaimed. She was no longer there? How could she escape? Was it the navy? Why was there no attempt to rescue me? Was I too well guarded, a lost cause? "Get after her, you feckless pack of ingrates!"

The crew almost immediately scattered off into the tunnels in search of Elizabeth. Pintel and Ragetti dropped the rope that was attached to my bonds in their dash. I remained in place, there was nothing I could do now. While I had considered not returning to Port Royal, I never thought that no one would try to help me in addition to Elizabeth. The thought left a cold feeling in my gut.

Father climbed down from the mountain, a look of angry fire alight in his eyes. His eyes fell upon me and suddenly I wished I could drop dead, right then and there, just out of fear. "You knew, the whole time she was not a Turner!" He asked. I quickly stepped back a few steps, I must have also had a terrified look on my face or something along those lines, for my Father's face soften a little. Not much, but enough. I suppose despite what I had done there was still some parental feeling in him.

"Aye, I did," I admitted once again, sucking up what fear I could, trying to stand a little straighter "However, I still stand by what I said before. I did not know that a Turner's blood was required."

There was a pause, "Isaac," he sighed, "Are you an idiot?"

"How was I supposed to know?" I defended, "It is not as though it was explained to me."

"By using that god forsaken brain of yours!" He said slapping me in the backside of head, the dead cold of his flesh sending a shiver down my spine.

I shoved him back the best I could. Difficult given the bonds wrapped around my wrists. I knew he would not be able to feel the pain, but that notion only made me want to hit him even harder. "I did what I had to! I had to protect Elizabeth. I had to…"

I looked him dead in the eye, I was not going to back down. Briefly, I noticed something in my father's eyes, a waiver of emotion as though something I had said triggered a memory. I decided it was now or never, the choice had been made for me, "I made my decision, I want to join your crew." Although I was still unsure if becoming a pirate was the best option, it was probably the one that let me stay alive the longest.

He was unable to make comment on this or even react to what I had just said. For from behind us one of the crew members called out, "Captain, we have a problem

My father and I turned our attention from each other. The crew member stood at the entrance to a tunnel. He was the one who had small bombs attached to his belt. The man seemed to be annoyed by the problem he came to report about. "What sort of problem, Master Jacobi?"

"The oars are missing," he explained, "and Jack Sparrow is here sir."

"WHAT!" bellowed my father shaking his head in disbelief. He paused for a moment, "Bring him forward."

"Aye Captain," answered the man before scurrying off back into the tunnel.

The Captain turned his attention back to me, I immediately noticed that all the fire he had previously had glowing in his eyes had faded. In them instead was a different type of flame, concern. As though I was still that seven-year-old boy, who was hiding behind a horde of barrels. He reached down and picked up the rope that was attached to my bonds.

"Come with me," he said, leading me up the slope of treasure to the stone chest.

"Do not really have a choice now, do I?" I commented.

When we had reached the summit, and stood next to the stone chest, my father took the dagger he had used earlier and cut through my bonds, freeing my hands. As I rubbed my wrists, Father pointed towards the gold in the chest and said, "Take one."

 **A/N: Hello folks. It has been a week so it is about time for a new chapter. Plus I am writing chapter 15, so I has officially passed the rewrite stage and am writing new content!**

 **Isaac: It has only taken you over a year…**

 **Don't make me get your mother. Any who…I am getting it done. Besides now I don't have any big tests or projects coming up so I can do some focusing on this! Yay! Thank you to everyone who is reading this…in the last month alone I have had over 400 of you. This actually may be a small amount but I don't care people are actually reading my work! Also thanks to the few new watchers and favs I received, always appreciated!**

 **As always please remember to leave a review, suggest something (remember I am now accepting them for the sequels), leave a comment…etc. Also I asked a few chapters ago but, if Isaac and Heather were actually part of the POTC movie who would you have play them?**


	18. TCOTBP: Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

*Isaac's POV*

It took me a moment to process and clarify what he had just said to me. "You want me to take one of the CURSED pieces of gold?" I questioned raising an eyebrow at his statement.

"Aye," He confirmed once again motioning towards the contents of the cold stone chest.

"But you are trying to lift the curse? Wouldn't this be adding to it?" I questioned.

"You want to become a member of this crew, this crew is cursed," Father explained, "Consider it a disproportional punishment to your crime of lying to us about your lady friend."

"I told you…" I began to explain, but was cut off quickly by a glare. "Alright," I said defeated.

As I reached down into the chest to pick up one of the gold pieces, a million and one thoughts ran through my mind. There was no turning back now. The gold was cold and hard against the tips of my fingers as I plucked it up, removing it from the rest of its brethren. That cold sensation was the last thing I felt. The effect felt nearly instantaneous to me, where there had once been the feeling of cold metal was gone. All the feelings I had even just moments ago seemed to be erased entirely.

It was the strangest sensation I had felt, or rather not felt. Experienced, that was the best term for the situation. I could see the small round coin in between my fingers, yet I could not feel it. The macabre skeleton face grinned at me from the surface, almost as if it was mocking me, teasing me. Although only mere seconds had passed, I no longer even felt human. I was almost as if I was better off dead.

"Here take this," said my father. I turned towards him, only to find that his hand was already on my shoulder. I did not even know that it was there. In his other hand was the dagger, "Begun by blood by blood undone."

Tentatively I took the dagger into my own hand. As I placed the blade against my palm, I tensed out of habit, still expecting to feel a sharp stab of pain as it cut across my flesh. But the sensation never came, yet there was the blood, staining my hand with its red paint. Like I had seen earlier, I placed the coin into my blood. Now bathed and stained in my blood, I dropped the gold piece back into the chest, watching as it unceremoniously landed on the others with a cold clink.

"Now you are just as cursed as the rest of us," my Father stated a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Does this mean that in the moonlight, that I will be a…" I could not even get the words out. I thought back to Elizabeth screams of terror the night before. I remember how as a small child when the sunset and the moon rose, I would hide, too afraid of the monsters that lurked outside on the deck. I was now one of them.

"It's not forever, only till true Turner blood is spilt," he said. I suppose he too remembered those nights I hid, hiding from him the man who I had idolized. In that moment, I realized why he offered this to me in the first place. He wanted me to join the crew, maybe not at the moment I did, but all the same. What I believed for years now was wrong, he did want me. It felt wrong somehow, I knew it was too late to change I had made my bed, now I must lie in it.

He smiled at me, not in a happy way, melancholy if a smile can express that. He began to make his way back down the mountain of treasure to address the crowed that was assembling. I followed close behind, as I did so I looked upon the face of my now fellow crew members. Some of them nodded to me, a silent welcome to the crew, other refused to meet my gaze.

We all formed a circle around a man that was surprisingly familiar to me. I had no ideas how he managed to do it, but there he was right in front of me. Jack Sparrow, the man who just a few days ago had been arrested and thrown into a jail cell in Fort Charles. By the looks on some of the crew member's faces, they too wondered how this man had gotten here. But unlike me, they were not confused most showed obvious signs of anger towards this man's presence. One man's anger and surprise by this turn of events was more prevalent than the others.

The crowed parted like the Red Sea as my Father strode through, fire burning in his eyes. Jack Sparrow, he seemed harmless enough, for a pirate at least. What exactly did this man do that made the entire crew dislike him. Even recalling to when I had originally seen him in Port Royal, my Ma had seemed displeased to be seeing him. She said he had led my father to his grave. I was curious as to the story behind that statement, but it was clear there would be no explaining it to me here. Given my theory, which I was sure was correct, that my Father was still smitten for my Ma, I could understand why that would cause my Father to look downright murderous towards him.

Sparrow despite the situation he had found himself in was calm, there was even an amused smile playing on his face. As the Captain got closer, Sparrow leaned on the oar he carried with him, as if he did not have a care in this world. "How the blazes did you get off that island?" question my Father. That explained why the crew was surprised, partly.

"I want to know how the bloody hell he got out of prison!" I spoke out, followed by murmurs of agreement from the rest of the crew.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing mate." He explained, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He avoided my question, but I could not be sure if he was ignoring me or had not heard me.

"Ah, well, I won't be making that same mistake again," scoffed my father getting closer to Sparrow, "Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye," answered the crew, drawing their weapons.

"Kill him," stated the Captain coldly turning away.

With their weapons pointed at him, Sparrow took the opportunity to play his cards, "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

That sentence stopped my father dead in his tracks, "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" He ordered. The crew grumbled in disappointment as they put their weapons away.

The Captain turned back towards Sparrow, "You know whose blood we need?" he asked.

"I know whose blood you need," answered Sparrow with a toothy grin. I looked at the man suspiciously. He seemed awfully confident in this statement, by his tone Will was closer than all the way back in Port Royal. But that brought up the question. How did he know where Will was?

*Heather's POV*

Hours had passed, yet there was still no sign of Will and Sparrow returning. I knew it would not be the fastest mission, getting Elizabeth and Isaac out of the Isla de la Muerta, but time just seemed to crawl by. In order to pass the time, I took one of my knives that I had taken from down below and continuously tossed it down into the wood of the deck. It had a double purpose, it took my mind off of the situation at hand while helping me to keep my aim sharp. I would have just paced the deck, but Gibbs and the others had forced me to sit down. As more time went by, the more I thought that something had gone wrong, that I should have gone with them. Maybe with three people the mission would go the slightest bit faster, or at least I could be assured that my son was alright.

The fog in the light of the early morning was dense, looking out from either side of the ship I could only see but a dark shadow, an outline of the island in the distance. It reminded me of the day, that Isaac and I were sent adrift on the ocean. Everything had changed for us that day, and just like that day it seemed like everything was going to change again. I halted in once again tossing my knife into the deck as I inwardly groaned in thought. How would things be when we returned to port; Port Royal was probably no longer safe for us, no doubt this escapade blew up that option in our faces. If I had been allowed to pace the deck, I would not have to think of these things.

Suddenly from out of the fog, I could hear the sound that I had wanted to hear the most since Sparrow and Will had left. The sound of oars as they moved through the water. I felt my spirit rise a little, they had returned. As happy as I was to hear the sound, my mind still strayed to the worst scenarios. The thoughts alone kept me from rushing over to the rail to see them approach.

As the sound of rowing got closer, the more anxious I got. Could they not get here any sooner? The other members aboard the ship began to swarm around the rail. Soon I could take the waiting no longer and went to join them. I looked out as far as I could to the open water, there was a line of oar leading right up to our ship. The row boat was next to the side of the ship so I could not see the children or Sparrow.

Elizabeth was the first to come up into view on deck, needless to say she looked relieved. But she also seemed to still be frightened out of her mind. I was so relieved to see her in one piece that it took me a second to notice the clothes she was wearing. "Is that my dress?"

Upon hearing my voice, Elizabeth turned towards me, "Ms. Heather," she sighed obviously happy to hear a familiar voice. She ran into my awaiting arms, still shivering from her ordeal. She looked up and observed the rest of her rescuers. Elizabeth must have expected the Royal Navy or something else a bit more impressive than the crew that we had gathered. "Not more pirates," she sighed.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth," said Gibbs on behalf of the rest of our crew.

"Mr. Gibbs?" questioned Elizabeth, she had not seen the man since we'd arrived in Port Royal all those years ago. But he certainly left an impression on the young girl with his tales of pirates.

"Do not worry Elizabeth, they are all good men and woman." I said running my fingers motherly through her hair. I anxiously looked over her shoulder, looking for my Isaac. I gently passed her off to William who had come over to us. He avoided my gaze, he looked ashamed almost sad. My Isaac still never came up over the edge of the ship, neither did Sparrow for that matter.

"Hey, boy where be Jack?" asked Gibbs.

"Jack," questioned Elizabeth accusingly, "Jack Sparrow?"

Will looked to Mr. Gibbs, still avoiding my gaze, "He fell behind," explained Will obviously wanting to avoid the subject.

"William?" I questioned sternly reaching out to him, stopping him as he tried to lead Elizabeth away, "Where is Isaac? Where is my son?"

He finally seemed to find the gumption inside of himself to look me sadly in the eyes, "I could not get to him, I am sorry.

I felt the freefall as my heart fell into my stomach. My boy, my Isaac was still back on the island. He may not even be alive…No he would be alive. Hector would assure of that, even he wasn't that cruel. My mind traveled to that last time I had seen him, the last time I heard his voice. I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders, trying to provide some small form of consolation. I looked back to see who is was, it was Mr. Cotton.

The crew looked to me, awaiting orders. I was in charge now, not having to share the charge with Sparrow. I was half in the mind to have us go to the island ourselves. The crew of _The Black Pearl_ would no doubt begin a more desperate search for William now. While it would hurt me to trade one life for another if it got me my son back…no…Isaac would not want to me to trade Will's life for his own. I motioned to Joshamee to give the orders to get us underway. One thing I was certain of, we had to get Elizabeth away from here, get to as far into open water as we can. If we were lucky back to Port Royal or another port of call where she would be safe.

"Keep to the Code," called out Gibbs. He too seemed to not be in the right frame of mind. The idea of Sparrow being gone was putting him in a good deal of shock.

Anamaria gave the crew their next set of orders, "Weigh the anchor! Hoist the sails! Make it quick!" The crew raced to their stations. All members except for Joshamee and Cotton, who found that it was their place to stay by me. Gibbs handed me his flask, saying that I should take a few swigs.

As we sailed away from the island, I found that I could not take my eyes from it. Nothing good came from the Isla de Muerta, that was for sure. But I knew I would return to it, I would get my son back even if it killed me.

 _ **A/N: New chapter everyone! Also yay for it being a longer one (2000+ words). The new stuff is coming along great! I have gotten to chapter 28! I am finally entering the beginning of the end of this story. By that I mean the nice big cave scene/battle in the film. Where you all will probably then hate me, when I get around to uploading more chapters you will see why. The only problem is that now I need to watch the movie again as to keep up the pace.**_

 _ **Isaac: But you love the movie.**_

 _ **That I do. However, writing while I am in class is one thing, watching a movie in class is another. So yeah, Isaac is cursed now…**_

 _ **Isaac: Thanks for that…**_

 _ **And I have quite possibly broken his poor Ma's little heart. Given her proficiency with a pistol and apparently knives I should change that…give her something nice.**_

 _ **Isaac: Oh no. You don't have to do that.**_

 _ **Oh yes! I may upload another chapter later today (since I have nothing else to do) and that is what I can do while I watch the movie to queue it up to the scenes I need. As always folks, all comments, questions/ suggestions are welcome. Till next time dear readers!**_


	19. TCOTBP: Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

*Isaac's POV*

Jack Sparrow had obviously peeked the crew's interest, with his statement. I was curious as to how he knew whose blood we needed. How did he know where Will was? How did he get out of Fort Charles prison? I was the most recent victim of the curse, and I already hated it. I could only imagine what a decade of the effects would do to my mind. It was already enough for me to regret my decision to join the crew when I did. Should have just suggested the brig.

It did not take me long to decide that Jack Sparrow was a tricky character. While at first, I did not recall them, I had heard stories about this infamous pirate. Mostly from Elizabeth when she would tell me of her pirate fantasies. But having met him in person a few times, I had to say that he did not seem to match the remarkableness that went along with his name. The first time I saw him after all was just mere moments before he was clasped in irons. While able to escape he was then subdued by a blacksmith that I knew spent most of his time drunk or asleep.

"What do we do with him?" asked one of the members of the crew, "Keep him alive?"

"I believe given our situation, we do not have a choice," answered my father, whose stare I swear was trying to set Sparrow on fire, "Bring him aboard and place him in the brig until he can be questioned further."

"Aye!" Cheered the crew, not in any way hiding the fact that they were pleased of the prospect of throwing the man in the brig.

The Bosun came over to my Father, "We have found some of the oars, but most of them are still missing.

The eyes of all turned towards the oar that rest under Sparrow's grasp. Sparrow raised his hand up trying to look innocent, letting the oar clatter against the cave floor. Still not removing his stone-cold gaze from Sparrow, the Captain ordered, "Then search this cave for anything that can be used as one!"

Within seconds of this order, the crew was scurrying around the cave picking up any treasure they believed could be used as an oar. You could tell that the crew obviously wanted to get back on the sea, make chase once again for the blood they…we required. I was about to join in the search, but the Captain stopped me in my tracks as I picked up a silver plate. "Isaac, I am placing you in charge of Sparrow," he instructed, "You are to tie him up and escort him to the boats."

"Of course," I said. I was not surprised by this; the rest of the crew would probably take the opportunity to kill the man. As the Captain walked away, I picked up a nearby misplaced bundle of rope and began to tie it around Jack Sparrow's hands.

"So, you are Isaac?" questioned Sparrow. I ignored him, as much as I hated to do so I had to go along with what the crew wanted. Besides last time I saw this man he had threatened Elizabeth. Sparrow was undeterred by my ignoring him and continued on, "You were so much smaller the last time I saw you. Not including that time on the docks of course."

"I was probably seven years old, of course I was smaller," I mumbled under my breath, finishing the knot. I grabbed the end other rope and began to lead Sparrow though the tunnels.

We were well into the tunnels when Sparrow spoke up again, "Your Mum speaks highly of you."

My reaction to his statement was near instantaneous. Jack Sparrow was now pressed against the wall with my forearm pressed firmly on his neck. "What do you know of my Ma?" I growled.

Sparrow broke into an impish grin, "Who do you think broke me of jail?" He shrugged, "I have a proposal for you."

I narrowed my eyes, "Fine, I'll hear you out."

*Heather's POV*

We were well back out to sea, when I finally found enough energy to move from the deck. I had to prepare for battle, no matter how my heart felt. While the crew worked their hardest to put as many leagues as we can between us and _The Black Pearl_ , I knew that it was only a matter of ties before they caught us with us. Will may have halted them for a small time by removing the oars from their lifeboats, but that was only a small fix. While _The Interceptor_ was the fastest ship that the British had in these waters, it was certainly not the fastest ship in it. No, there was nothing better to do but prepare and wait for the inevitable.

I was on my way below deck to get some extra ammunition for my pistol, when a conversation caught my attention, "What sort of man trade's a man's life for a ship?" asked Elizabeth's voice.

"Pirate," I heard Will's voice explain. Ah, so the boy was aware of Sparrow's plan to use him as leverage. Some-how, I think I figured out why Sparrow 'fell behind'. I hoped Will would hold no ill will towards me about it.

Glancing around the corner to where the two sat, I could not help but to smile a knowing smile. They were oblivious of their feelings but you could see that they were enjoying this time together. Even despite the circumstances. Elizabeth was trying to wrap a bandage around her hand by herself, attempting to over her wound. By her frustration it was obvious that she had already failed in doing so multiple times, causing her to frantically unravel it again. Will stopped her before she could try by herself again. "Here, let me," he said taking the bandage from Elizabeth.

"Thank you," said Elizabeth thankfully, staring at Will as he bandaged her hand. My eyes glanced towards the scar that ran down my left arm. For years I had said that I had received it in an accident when I was a young girl in New England. In truth, it was from a slash I received during a sea battle years ago. I too had tried to bandage it myself but found it just a bit too difficult. Hector eventually bandaged it for me…shortly after I had received my first kiss.

I moved down another step, trying not to disturb the two. Unfortunately, when my foot hit the next step it creaked. Will and Elizabeth, looked over to me and upon seeing me their expressions turned sad. I guessed they blamed themselves for Isaac having been left behind. "You two go on," I motioned, "I needed to get out of the sun for a bit." It was a lie, but I did not want to sour them further with the prospect of battle.

Will turned his attention back to Elizabeth and the bandage he wrapped around her hand, "You said, that you and Isaac gave Barbosa my name as yours…Why?"

"Oh, I don't know," sighed Elizabeth, "First name that came out I guess." I inwardly laughed at this comment. Those two really were clueless, it was adorable. Suddenly Elizabeth winced in pain as Will tightened her bandage.

"Sorry," apologized Will quickly, "Blacksmith hands, I know they are rough."

Elizabeth nearly giggled at his statement, "No, I mean yes, yes they are, but…" Will finished her bandage and began to pull away, "Don't stop."

The two moved closer together, Will's hand gently clasped Elizabeth's cheek. Their lips were only a mere distance away from each other. "Elizabeth," Will sighed. Their concentration was solely fixed on each other. But then they drifted apart., their eyes still gazing longingly at one another.

At first I thought it was because I was in the room. But then I realized that Elizabeth had pulled out a gold medallion from out around her neck, and had handed it to Will. I caught a glimpse of it and gasped, "The Cursed Treasure of Cortes." I should have known there was more to this than it seemed. That is why Port Royal was attacked, it was not just a freak occurrence or a conquincidence. The crew of _The Black Pearl_ had been summoned, called by the last remaining piece. The last thing keeping the curse in place. The very power that was no going to tell them our very location at sea. We had less time than I thought.

"It's Will's," Elizabeth explained.

Will looked at the medallion that had placed in his hand, "I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father, he had sent it to me," He looked at Elizabeth accusingly, "Why did you take it?"

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate," admitted Elizabeth, "You would have been hanged as soon as we made port, that would have been awful."

"It wasn't your blood they needed," Will realized, he looked at me. I expected him to look upset with me, he must have realized that I would have known this. But instead I saw guilt, but for what I was unsure. "It was my father's blood, my blood…the blood of a pirate."

"Will, I am so sorry. Please forgive me," begged Elizabeth. Will did not answer her, he just slammed the gold medallion down on the wooden table. I could only imagine his guilt; all this was happening because of him. Elizabeth decided that it would be best to leave Will to his thoughts, she got up from the table and came over to me, "I know that you just came down here, but could you go on deck with me.

"Yes, of course dear," I said leading her up the stairs. Oh, to be young and in love. I did not envy her.

*Isaac's POV*

"Why do I have to be in on this discussion?" I questioned as Pintel and Ragetti led me to the Captain's Quarters, to where my Father and Jack Sparrow were discussing the terms of Sparrow releasing the information he knew. The information the crew desperately needed.

We had all been able to return to _The Black Pearl_ , and soon began to make chase for whoever had helped Elizabeth to escape. From what I had gotten out of Sparrow, we were chasing after a rag tag pirate crew that he had gotten together in Tortuga. Also that apparently my Ma was in charge of the vessel, a fact I had not revealed to the rest of the crew.

I could tell that we were getting closer, it was explained to me that once the medallion was on water anyone effected by the curse would be able to track it. I had been practicing below deck with a pair of cutlasses I had been given, when Pintel and Ragetti came to me and said that my presence had been requested.

"Sparrow refuses to speak until you are in the room," explained Pintel.

"Said that they may go better if he had a witness, he did," added Ragetti. I was quite sure, I knew why Sparrow wanted me in that room. It had to do with our accord, but I could not let anyone know…Not until the opportune moment.

When we had arrived at the entrance of the cabin, the two men pushed me in closing the door behind me. There was an odd tension hanging in the room, but given the apparent history between the two men it would be surprising if there was no tension. Father sat at the table, that just a night ago had been the site of the dinner fiasco. On the table was a bowl of apples, don't know why he kept them around, it is not like he could eat them but, to each their own I suppose. Jack Sparrow leaned against the back wall obviously loving and reveling in the cards he now held.

"Ah, the young Master Isaac joins us," said Sparrow as Jack the Monkey happily jumped unto my shoulder.

"I do not see why you wanted me to join however." I said scratching Jack on the top of his head.

"I feel safer having a non-biased third-party individual present," said Sparrow.

"Yes," said Father once again giving Sparrow the eye, "I suppose now we can continue with our negotiations." He turned his attention to me and filled me in, "This man expects to leave me standing on some beach, with nothing but a name and his word that it is the name I need, and watch as he sails away in my ship."

No, that's not it at all," scoffed Sparrow, "Isaac it goes like this…I expect to leave him standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, as he watches me sail away on MY ship, and then I'll shout the name back to him…Savvy?"

I stared at the two of them in disbelief, "This is what you wanted me to sit in on?"

"Aye, son," my father said, "Sparrow, your suggestion still leaves me standing on some beach with not but a name and your word that it is the name I need."

"I can cannot believe this," I said pulling out a chair…Maybe I should just open my mouth, I knew the name we needed. It would save all of us a lot of time. Though given what happened with Elizabeth my word probably was not as trustworthy.

"Believe this," said Sparrow picking up a green apple, "Out of the two of us, I am the only one who has not committed mutiny. Therefore, it is my word that he should be trusting." I nearly slammed my head down on the table's surface. I Almost wish I did, I would not be able to feel it any way.

"Although," added Sparrow, sitting down next to me and casually put his feet up on the table. "I suppose that I should be thanking your father. For in fact, if he hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in the curse same as him." He took a bite out of the apple, "Funny old world isn't it. Given how much he had to lose." He offered the apple to my Father.

I did place my head down on the table on that statement. My fingers going to rub my temples, this man really does enjoy trying to put nails in his own coffin, doesn't he? Maybe it was not my smartest idea to make him an ally. My father grumbled, I could not tell if it was in agreement, anger, sadness.

A pair of heavy footsteps enter the Cabin, "Captain," came the voice of the Bosun from behind us, "We're coming up on _The Interceptor_."

Jack screeched before he jumped off my shoulders, I got up from the table takin this as a cue to leave the cabin. Out on the main deck, out in the near distance I could see the outline of a ship coming closer and closer into view. The Captain had also left the cabin, and had quickly made his way to the helm. He was closely followed by Jack Sparrow who was desperately trying to add some more information to his defense. Even going as far as to step in front of my Father as he spied out of his spy glass.

"I am having a thought here Barbossa." Father lowered his spy glass, "What say, we run up a flag of truce, I scurry over to _The Interceptor_ where I shall negotiate the return of your medallion? What you say to that?"

"Now you see Jack, that it exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl," my Father explained, "People are easier to search when they're dead." He was obviously unaware to who was also aboard _The Interceptor_. He turned to Twigg, "Lock him in the brig."

"With pleasure," answered Twigg taking hold of Jack Sparrow.

As Sparrow was led away, the Captain grabbed the bitten apple from Sparrow's hand. He looked at it for a moment and then he glanced to me, before he angrily hurled the apple as far as he could. I watched as the apple sailed over the side of the ship. I once again turned to the horizon to the approaching _Interceptor._ I placed my hands on my new cutlasses, it was only a matter of time.

 _ **A/N: Man, I forgot how long this chapter was. It is five whole pages! Even though this is sort of a filler chapter since it is to build thing up for the Battle, we do get some nice background information about some things. Like I said I am trying to set up some background on Heather without dumping it all on you guys…again. Also I am trying my darnedest to make it so that Heather is more informed about the curse than I had her in the original.**_

 _ **On that note, I am trying to figure out what to do with this stories immediate sequel, Upon a Dead Man's Chest. I imagine that it will be among the weaker of my saga (at least until Stranger Tides). So, I've been thinking how about the story I try to do something a little new. Things will still happen according to the movie but I want to add some things here and there to flush things out a bit. Also, to do more setting up for the World's End Arc (all about the pre-plan folks). I was thinking I could add some stories/flashbacks to Heather's youth and expand upon something I alluded to awhile back (virtual cookies if you can find it!)**_

 _ **Isaac: Why would you do that?**_

 _ **Well people seem to enjoy your mother as a character and maybe they want to know more about her. I mean, you had to come to the earth somehow you know?**_

 _ **Isaac: How about no…besides you already tried that remember and it failed could get past chapter 1 or there about. Seriously folks it is posted on her sites.**_

 _ **Which is why I want to add it to UADMC. It will be building up Isaac, I swear.**_

 _ **Isaac: I guess but have her talk in the notes…I'd rather not be involved.**_

 _ **Duly noted. Well folks I'll upload another chapter in the next few days. It will be awesome as it is the sea battle! As always please comment, suggest, or leave questions.**_


	20. TCOTBP: Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

*Heather's POV*

When Elizabeth and I had returned from below deck, the entire crew was still rushing around in earnest. But they seemed to be working and going even harder than they were even moments ago. That only meant one thing, battle was imminent unless by some miracle we escaped. I was the first to emerge from down below, I looked behind the ship. Just as I thought, gaining on us was _The Black Pearl_.

"All hands aloft, loosen those gallants!" cried out Joshamee, "With this wind we will have to carry every sail we've got."

Elizabeth and I rushed over the helm, "Joshamee, report!" I ordered.

Instead of Joshamee answering my question, it was Anamaria from behind the ship's wheel who answered. "It is _The Black Pearl_ ,Madame Captain. She is gaining on us, just as you said she would."

Elizabeth looked over the side of the ship, to see if what she heard was true. "How is it gaining on us? This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean."

"That the Royal Navy has in the Caribbean," I corrected, adjusting the weapons I had on my person so they were in easier reach.

"She can tell them that after they have caught us," said Anamaria.

"Which unfortunately, looks like that could be at any moment," I commented, "Anyone have any ideas?"

"Aren't we shallower on the draft?" asked Elizabeth curiously.

"Aye," confirmed Anamaria.

Elizabeth turned to Joshamee and I, "Then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" she questioned.

I looked over our port side, sure enough close by us, there was an area where the water was shallower amongst the coral. "We do not have to out run them long, just long enough." Gibbs commented.

"It may give us just enough time," I agreed, "Anamaria, can you sail us through those waters without hitting the reef?"

"Aye, I can."

"Then on with it!" I commanded.

"LIGHTEN THE SHIP! STEM TO STERN!" cried Anamaria.

Gibbs looked to me for confirmation before relaying the orders, "You heard her." I confirmed.

Joshamee rushed to join the rest of the crew, "Anything we can afford to lose boys, see that it is lost!" Within moments of the order, the crew began to throw off anything that they could find over the side. If anything, vital was being lost, I did not know. There would be no chance to resupply a port. The only thing we had time for was praying for luck.

*Isaac's POV*

We were approaching _The Interceptor_ quickly, we were going to catch up with them soon at this rate. It was then that I noticed a steady stream of barrels and other cargo being thrown off the sides of the encroaching ship. I looked to just beyond _The Interceptor_ , to where the water seemed to be crashing against something just below its surface…a reef. I quickly calculated in my head what they must be trying to attempt before I shouted up to the Captain.

"They are lightening their ship! Probably trying to lose us amongst the shoals!"

Father pulled out his spy glass to confirm my suspicion "Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns!" I then heard him added to the Bosun, "And run out the sweeps."

Koehler passed me a rope, "Pull this," he instructed.

"Yes, sir," I said being to tug down on the rope. I heard the continuous clink of metal as the cannons below the deck were moved into position. I continued to pull down on the rope I had been handed, as I did our flag was hoisted up. The grin on the skull grimly smiled at the upcoming battle

*Heather's POV*

The black flag had been raised, the encounter was fast approaching. Try as we were to evade _The Black Pearl_ continued to get uncomfortably close. What was worse it seemed they were approaching in a way that would prevent us from getting a shot in. I then noticed that a few of our more dim-witted crew members were trying to toss over more supplies, but the supplies we were about to lose were weapons and ammunitions.

"Oiy! Belay that!" I cried, "We need all of the ammunition we can supply!" Will who had finally emerged from down below, heard me order this and began to assist the crew stock the ammunition near the cannons.

I looked back towards The Pearl, and saw as it dropped the sweeps adding even more speed. Joshamee, Anamaria, Elizabet and I stood the helm, staring back at the approaching ship. We all silently agreed to the fact that that this battle was now unavoidable, there would be no way to escape. "It was a good plan," said Anamaria, "Up till now."

"Ms. Heather!" exclaimed Will as he joined up, "Now is the time to make or stand. We must fight!"

"Aye," I agreed, "LOAD THE GUNS!"

"With what mam?" asked Anamaria. Although we had tried our best to prevent it, the crew probably had dumped too much of our precious supply of ammunition.

"Anything, everything we still have left in the stores," I said.

"You heard the Captain!" said Gibbs going to join the crew on the main deck, "Load the guns! Case shot and langrage! Nails and crushed glass!"

"William," I called over to Will, "Go help."

"Yes Mam," he answered going to follow the order.

I handed Elizabeth a nearby gun, "I need you to shoot this, and be sure to shoot it true." She nodded, the look of fierce determination a blaze in her eyes.

"Heather!" shouted Gibbs running back up to the helm, Will followed close behind him, "The Pearl is going to luff up on our port quarter. She will take us without presenting us with a target."

I was afraid of this possibility. There had to be a solution, I thought quickly, it was crazy but, "Lower the anchor on the starboard side," I suggested. As I expected those around me, stared at me as though I had three heads. "It will hopefully turn us quick enough where we can engage in the battle proper."

"It certainly has the element of surprise," commented Will.

"You are daft Madame Captain," said Anamaria.

"Daft like Jack," said Gibbs. Although I hated to be compared to a man like Sparrow, this was a case where perhaps a strategy like his was the best one.

"Lower the starboard anchor!" I barked out to the crew, who looked at me strangely. "You heard me. Do it or you will be loaded into the cannons!"

*Isaac's POV*

It was going to be any moment now, I thought my fingers dancing on my cutlasses. I could now distinctly see some of the figures that rushed around on the deck of _The Interceptor_. None of who were my Ma. She was probably at the helm commanding her crew.

The without warning _The Interceptor_ turned hard on its starboard side, the force turning the vessel around so that it was coming to face us head on. "They're clubhauling!" screamed the Captain, "Hard to port! Rack the starboard oars!"

"Hard to port!" relayed the Bosun to our helmsman. I planted my feet in place and held on to the rail as are ship viciously turned. When I had regained proper footing, I drew out my cutlasses, staring down the crew of _The Interceptor_.

*Heather's POV*

We now were running parallel to _The Black Pearl_. My crew had drawn their weapons screaming, prepared for the fight. I made sure my own pistols were loaded, my sword and knives in easy reach one last time. Silently I said a prayer that my skills were not too rusty. When we were directly in line with each other, in the prime position I cried out "FIRE!"

The same cry, could be heard not even seconds later from aboard the deck of the Pearl. Within mere moments, the cannons on either side were sounding off. Soon the air was nothing more than fire and powder, with debris of wood flying in all directions. I shot my pistols and true to form, the bullets found their targets. Although I knew in truth they had no effect on the crew of the Pearl, but it caused them to stumble and fall back for a few moments.

"Madame Captain," said Gibbs addressing me, "We could use a few more ideas."

"Well, I have no more to give at the moment," I answered back, "It's your turn to think of one."

"We need us a devil's dowry," Gibbs suggested.

"Then we should give them her," offered Anamaria taking hold of Elizabeth.

"No," I said giving Anamaria a look.

"She is not the one they are after," said Will.

Elizabeth went to get the medallion from around the neck, only to realize she never put it on. "The Medallion!" exclaimed Elizabeth,

"William, where is it?" I asked. Will was the last one to come from below deck he had to know where the gold piece was.

"It is still below deck," he explained.

"Go get it, quickly," I ordered taking another shot towards the Pearl. Will was off and running before I had even finished my sentence.

Over the sounds of battle, I heard a familiar voice boom, "Raise your colors, you blooming cockroaches. Hands and grapnels at the ready. Prepare to board!"

Prepare to board? I did not like the sound of that. This battle was escalating quickly, I placed my pistols back in their holsters and grabbed my sword and a dagger. The order to board was followed moments later by the boom of a cannon, followed by screams and the splintering of wood as the entire ship shook. Our main mast came crashing down we were on the losing side of this battle…and it was not going to get any better.

*Isaac's POV*

The main mast of _The Interceptor_ came tumbling down in between the two ships, forming a make shift bridge between the two vessels. As I had been ordered I was ready to board the opposing ship. I had to prove myself as a member of this crew. But in truth I only had one thought on my mind….

"Blast all to carcasses, men! Forward clear to the powder magazine, and the rest of you, BRING ME THAT MEDALLION!" the Captain ordered

Soon we were boarding _The Interceptor_ , I was one of the last to board. I had to get a better vantage point if I was going to find her. Making my way up to the helm, I was met with little opposition as many members of the rag tag crew were already dead. Those that I did come up upon, I slashed at before they could lay a blow on me.

I remained untouched, that was until I had the blade of a sword poised around my midsection and a dagger pressed slightly into my back. "Hold it right there, mister," said a familiar female voice. The very one that I had been wanting to hear again for days.

"Ma?" I question. There was the sound of the sword and dagger clattering to the ground just before I started to turn around. Standing in front of me was my Ma, in her eyes the look of relief as she beheld me.

Even though there was the heat of battle she wrapped her arms around me, "Oh my Isaac!" She let go of me and began to touch my face to prove to herself I was there, pulling on the patches of hair that had grown on my face. "Oh, my boy, your alive."

"More or less," I said not wanting to tell her right away that I too was cursed by the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. I tried not to look to bewildered by the fact I could see her touch my skin, but could not feel it. She was obviously to relived to see me to fully comprehend that I was one of the pirates who had boarded her ship…or that my skin was ice cold like the dead.

"Oiy boy!" I heard one of my fellow crew members shout, "Take your prisoner and get back to the ship."

"Prisoner?" Ma questioned.

"Sorry about this," I said sheathing one of my cutlasses. Knowing that this was probably for her own good anyway.

"About what…" She began as I hoisted he up over my shoulders, "ISAAC CASPIAN BARBOSSA YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

"Sorry Ma," I said flinching at the sound of my full name. I heard the pounding of her fists as they hit against my back.

We were nowhere near back to the Pearl when I noticed that all the fighting between the ships had frozen suddenly. I looked to see what was going on. Just over on the Pearl's side of the bridge, was my Father with the gold medallion clutched within his fingers, Jack the monkey sat on his shoulders happily chattering. Jack Sparrow (had somehow gotten out of his cell…again) was on all fours as my Father's feet.

"Gents, our hope is restored!" he cried showing the medallion off by raising it up high in the air. A loud cheer rose up from amongst the pirates. I too felt some sort of happiness in know that the key to this curse was within reach.

Ma stopped her struggling on my shoulder, knowing that the battle had been lost. I continued to make my way back over to the Pearl, when I had reached its deck, I was surprised to be welcomed with pats on my uncovered shoulder. "What did I do?"

"You captured their captain," one of my congratulators explained, "Not bad on your first boarding."

"I did not really capture…" I said trying to explain myself.

"Do not be so humble my boy," said my Father, twirling the medallion between his fingertips, "Now put the man down that we may properly tie him up with the rest of his crew."

"Aye Captain," I said not knowing what to expect when I did. Looking to the mast I saw where our other captured prisoners were already being tied up. I was pleased to see the among the captured was Elizabeth.

Gently, I lowered my Ma down feet first before moving away awkwardly. I had never known my Ma to be one to stand down, even when she had been defeated. She did not disappoint. Though in the given situation a part of myself would not be surprised if she started groveling for mercy. Either way I believed the reaction would be the same.

As she turned to face the Captain, her face was sterner than I had ever seen is. With each step, I swear that I saw the jaw of every member of the crew drop. When she was finally facing my father, well I do not even know how to fully describe his reaction. He stopped twirling the medallion, his eyes grew wide, the grin of triumph smacked right off his face.

My Ma's face broke into a sly grin, "Hello Hector."

 _ **A/N: This probably my favorite chapter I have written. There is just so much going on. Originally, I did not like how I jumped back and forth a lot between my two characters. But now I think it helps to enforce the utter chaos of this battle. Not to mention, Isaac gets yelled at by his full name. But most importantly that last scene here, is just one of my favorite Heather moments.**_

 _ **To my reader MMM73181. Don't worry you will find out what Isaac and Jack have planned eventually. Also thank you for the review!**_

 _ **Some of you may not like how I have given Heather some lines that were originally Elizabeth's lines. But as this issue has already previously come up. I will use my same answer, it helps to envelop the characters in the already set up world I have written them in to.**_

 _ **Writing wise I am currently writing Chapter 30 (about half way through). But as I am currently in class (I know I am being bad) I cannot watch the movie as to continue going forward. But, if my day remains quiet I should be able to get some more done and a new chapter may be uploaded. If not in the next few days. My current goal is to hopefully finish this entire story arc by Halloween and get started on writing Upon A Dead Man's Chest before or around my Birthday.**_

 _ **So till the next upload, I will leave you on this nice cliff hanger. After all what could possibly go wrong with Heather and Hector being reunited. As always, all comments, questions, or suggestions are welcome. Till next time dear readers.**_


	21. TCOTBP: Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

*Heather's POV*

Looking back on it, I do not know how at that moment I could have remained so calm. Perhaps I had played out this scenario so many times in my head over the years that when it actually happened…. While I never knew if it would ever happen, I did often wonder what I would do if I came face to face with Hector again. After all the man did leave our son and I in the middle of the ocean.

I had to admit however that the look on Hector's face, made me smirk a bit, "Heather?"

"Surprised?" I questioned.

The poor man seemed to not be able to answer in a full in sentence. Neither could most of the crew, who also seemed to just stand there dumfounded by my presence. The monkey on the other hand was a different matter. Jack, I swear jumped from Hector's shoulders to mine in what seemed like a blink of an eye, wrapping his tiny arms around my neck with no intentions of letting go. "Hello Jackie, has mummy's little boy been good?" I petted him gently behind one of his ears. I continued to question the dumbfounded, "Are you all going to just stand there or do I have to tie me and my crew up myself?"

Again, there was silence, not even the murmur of a word. It took a few moments, but Hector was seeming to come back to his senses or at least had gained the ability of use of his tongue. "Pintel, Ragetti you heard the lady, tie her up with the rest." Pintel tentatively came over and grabbed me by my arm and led me over to the rest of my crew at the mast with Ragetti close behind at our heels. As I was being ties up, Twigg and Koehler came back from the wreck that had once been _The Interceptor_.

"The Powder had been lit Captain," reported Twigg, "Only a matter of time before she is blown apart."

Upon receive this report, Hector ordered the Pearl to be sailed away from the wreckage. As the Pearl got further away, Pintel tied us up against the mast. I couldn't help but to watch Hector as we sailed, he had returned to twirling around the medallion in his fingers. That brief moment of surprise upon my arrival had faded, he was focused and by the look on his face was quite pleased with himself.

I looked over to my Isaac, he had somehow found himself in charge of Sparrow. Not a surprise, Isaac is the only man not tied up who would not try to strangle Sparrow to death. It bothered me however that Isaac avoided my gaze. He must have been trying to hide something from me. My boy was no fool, if he allowed me to look him in the eye I would be able to get him to confess to anything.

"If any of you so much as thinks the word 'parley', I'll have your guts for garters," threatened Pintel, who having finished tying my crew and I to the mast, circled around us with a pistol directed towards us.

"Parley," I said, "A bit late for that now." It was then that I noticed that Elizabeth was aggressively struggling against our bonds. "Elizabeth do not fight," I urged.

"But, he is still on the ship," she said to me. In the second that it took me to process what she meant by this Elizabeth slipped right beneath the ropes that bound us. Apparently Pintel and Ragetti failed to tie the bonds tight enough, but the rest of us dared not move. Elizabeth, made a dead bolt towards Hector. At the same time, the world around us shook as the wreck that was once the pride of the British Navy was blown to smithereens.

Within moments of the explosion Elizabeth pounced at Hector, ready to attack, "You bastard!" She spat at him. Hector however was much stronger than Elizabeth, she did not stand a chance and was easily subdued in a mere second. "Welcome back miss." Hector growled, "You took advantage of our hospitality last time, holds fair now that you return the favor." Without warning, he tossed her into the arms of some of the nearby crew, who eagerly began to touch her, causing Elizabeth to scream.

Isaac quickly broke his post guarding Sparrow, beginning to make his way over to Elizabeth. He never made it to her as other members of _The Black Pearl's_ crew stopped him. He struggled against their hold but too many men blocked him. I was about to shout at the men, knowing it was the only logical thing I could do from behind these ropes.

"Barbossa!" cried out a male voice from on top of the rails. Everyone fell silent and turned to the sound of the voice. There stood William, soaked to the bone but alive, his eyes alight with hell bent fire. With ease and agility, Will jumped down from the rail and grabbed a nearby pistol aiming it directly at Hector's head, "She goes free!" He demanded.

Hector strode calmly over towards Will, "What is in your head boy?"

"She…goes…free!" Will repeated stressing each of the words individually.

Hector stood at the very mouth of the pistol, "You only got one shot and we can't die."

"Don't do anything stupid," I heard Sparrow plead from where he stood.

Will jumped back up onto the railing and turned the pistol so it was against his temple, "You can't…but I can."

"Do not do something like that," said Sparrow.

Hector turned his head briefly towards Sparrow curiously before returning his attention back to Will, "Who are you?"

Sparrow casually walked up to Hector, grabbing Isaac along the way. Isaac struggled as he was being led, "No, I will not stand in for your negotiations again, you have nothing to bargain with." Sparrow ignored his plea and continued to drag him along.

"No one, he is no one," said Sparrow, "A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though, Eunuch."

"My name is Will Turner, my father was Bootstrap Bill Turner, his blood runs in my veins," explained Will. Hector looked at Isaac as though for confirmation. Isaac however remained mute on the matter, which seemed to be all that needed. Sparrow back away in defeat.

"He is the spitting image of old Bootstrap Bill," cried out Ragetti, "Come back out to haunt us."

"On my word, do as I say or I will pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' locker," threatened Will.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Offered Hector.

"Elizabeth goes free." Will answered immediately.

"Yes, we know that one…Anything else?"

For a moment Will thought about it, "You are to release Isaac and Miss. Heather's crew, they are also not to be harmed."

Hector looked back at his crew. I felt his eyes gaze at me, I turned my eyes away just long enough for his gaze to return to Will. Hector thought about the terms before he answered, "Agreed." He stated grinning a yellow toothy grin.

* Isaac's POV *

Soon after Will struck up the terms of his agreement, the Captain order the crew to sail to the island that they referred to as Mutineers' Isle. Due to the condition of our ship it would be a few hours before we reached it. I had no idea why the decision was made to sail here rather than go straight on to the Isla de Muerta to break the curse. But the rest of the crew seemed to agree with the decision and I was not about to get myself in more trouble.

I was also trying my best to avoid my Ma, who kept trying to make eye contact with me. Although I would not directly look at her, I could tell by the expression on her face that she knew I was avoiding her. I was, I was too ashamed to let her on to the fact that I too suffered from the curse. I also tried to avoid Elizabeth as well, no need having her feel guilty about my predicament.

That was easier said than done, for in my avoidance of my Ma's gaze I did not notice how close I had gotten to where they were trying to secure Elizabeth. She must have broken free again for the next thing I knew I heard a small tear choked cry, "Isaac…" I was pulled causing me to turn towards the sound of the voice. There stood Elizabeth, her hands balled up into fists, her eyes showing the first signs of guilty tears.

Looking at her face and the faces of the crew that had been trying to restrain her, it did not take me long to finger out what had happened. Elizabeth had broken free of their grasp and ran to me hoping I would protect her from the pirates would had taken glee at touching her, when I did not react to her approach she tried hitting me on the back multiple times but because of the effects of the curse I could not feel her blows. It probably did not take her much to fear the worst, that I had been subjected to the curse. The very curse that for years I had been afraid of, a frequent subject of my nightmares. She went to grab my hand to pull me around towards her, upon feeling my corpse cold hand she had cried out my name.

I looked her sadly in the eye as if to confirm her fears. A few tears escaped from her eyes. One of my crew members took hold of Elizabeth, they were gentler this time but there was not that much force required. I turned on my heels away from her my head hung low, walking away from her. I went to the rail, my eyes turned towards the ocean. Out there amongst the waves, there were no eyes to avoid. Under my breath I mumbled, "I am sorry I failed you Elizabeth."

Little did I know the extent of my failure.

 _ **A/N: I have a few minutes before I have to go off to work so it is the perfect opportunity for me to upload a new chapter. Overall, I am starting Chapter 33 and am doing swimmingly, which is good because I am probably going to make myself cry down the line….I already did writing one of the upcoming chapters.**_

 _ **I know very few of my current readers read the original upload of "These Curses of the Black Pearl", but I will tell you that I added this bit about Elizabeth realizing how Isaac is now also cursed. I think it adds some stakes for later on.**_

 _ **I'll be back soon with a new chapter. As always all questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions are welcome!"**_


	22. TCOTBP: Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

*Isaac's POV*

When we had arrived at Mutineers' Isle, I could not help but to think that the island looked like paradise in way. There was not another island within eye sight, the isle dotted by several palm trees enough to cause a few good clusters. I could almost picture a hammock hanging between a few of them, gently rocking in the wind. It was peaceful, a relief from the thoughts that were ravaging my mind since we had made way to the island. Then I remembered that it was called Mutineers' Isle, with a name such as that, I doubt that it was the paradise I imagined it to be.

We lowered the anchor when we were just a short distance away from the island. The plank was prepared and the pieces clicked into place, Sparrow was to be left on this isle…and so was Elizabeth. I went over the terms of the agreement in my head. It was only agreed that Elizabeth was to go free…there had been nothing said about how.

It was ladies first apparently, as Elizabeth was escorted to the front. In the hours that had passed since she discovered my fate, her guilt had hardened into anger and defiance. I had received my punishment for my lie, and this was going to be hers. At first her steps were hesitant, but she took each one with her chin held high. Despite my guilt towards her predicament, I could not help but to admire her for that. She was in a horrible situation, her doom set before her, yet she still held herself with such grace, dignity, and defiance.

The rest of the crew did not see it that way. They were too eager to see her walk the plank, some even jabbed their swords at her. The Captain laughed coldly as Pintel jeered, "Go on, poppet go! Walk the plank!"

As Elizabeth was about to take her first step upon the plank, Will broke free of the clutches of those who were holding him back. "Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she's do free!"

The Captain turned to him, "Don't dare impugn my honor boy." He growled.

"Ha! Honor!" I heard my Ma scoff from against the mast.

"I agreed, that she would go free. But it was you who failed to specify when or where," he laughed, "Put a gag on him and make it tight." The crew did not have to be told twice. They quickly gagged him and forcedly dragged Will away.

I could have sworn I saw the Captain look briefly over his shoulder. "Seems a shame to be losing something so fine though, don't it?" Elizabeth stopped her walk, and turned towards him, her eyes ablaze, but on her face the look of confusion.

"Aye," chorused the crew in agreement."

"So, I'll be having that dress back before you go," explained the Captain coldly.

As Elizabeth striped down to her undergarments most of the crew hooted and hollered I tried my best to look away. I noticed Jack Sparrow just a few steps away. As he was next to walk the plank, he was trying his hardest to gain some last-minute sympathy from the crew…it was not working.

Once the dress was off of her body, Elizabeth took the red dress and flung it angrily at the Captain, "It goes with your black heart." She spat.

My father caught the dress with ease, jokingly he held it up to his face he said, "Oooh, it is still warm." He threw it to a member of the crew, whose name I could not remember. "Put it back in my cabin," was the order that was given.

Elizabeth continued her walk off of the plank, after a few steps I could not take it anymore and I turned away. I had failed her in every sense of the word. If only I had not invoked the right of parley, she may have still been in Port Royal. She would perhaps be a bit shaken up perhaps, but she would be safe. On the other hand, we could have just been shot in that linen closet.

"Off you go! Come on!" I heard Pintel cry.

But apparently Elizabeth was not going fast enough for the crew's liking, as not even seconds later I heard the voice of the Bosun boom, "Too long!" followed by the hard crash of a boot against wood. There was a female shout followed soon after by a splash.

She was gone…I truly had failed the promise I made to her all those years ago.

*Heather's POV*

After Elizabeth had walked the plank, it was Sparrow's turn to walk and go over the edge. The Pearl's crew was making it quite clear that they were happy to see the man go…again. Sparrow however was not as prepared. Before he even took his first step, obviously trying to stall, turned to Hector and began to try to reason with him.

"I'd really hoped that we were past all this," he said, "I even brought your lovely bride back to you."

"WHY I OUGHT A!" I shouted pulling against the ropes that bound my crew and I to the mast, "I TOLD YOU THAT I WOULD NOT BE USED AS LEVERAGE!" The ropes had been tightened since Elizabeth had slipped from underneath them, there would be no escaping. If I could get out, I would have marched over there and slapped him across the face…after all I had done for him.

Despite my confinement, the Pearl's crew still stepped back a step. Hector turned towards me and smirked. I gave him the deadliest glare I could muster. If I could break free of these bonds I would go a slap him for good measure. Hector laughed amused.

Hector approached Sparrow and still laughing, placed an arm around his shoulder in an almost friendly matter, "Jack…Jack. Did you not notice? That be the same little island we made you governor of on our last little trip."

Sparrow looked back over his shoulder briefly towards the island he was to be left on, "I did notice."

"Then perhaps you will be able to conjure up another miraculous escape," said Hector, "But, I doubt it." He stepped back and withdrew his sword extending it towards Sparrow, several of the other members of the crew did the same, "Now, off you go."

Sparrow still tried to stall his inevitable doom, "Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot."

"By the powers, you are right," said Hector, "Where be Jack's pistol, bring it forward!" He sheathed his sword as Sparrow's effects were handed to him.

"Seeing as there is two of us this time, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols," said Sparrow hopefully.

"It will be one pistol as before," said Hector.

"Surely you would want to seem like a gentleman in front of your missus?" said Sparrow.

"SPARROW I SWEAR!" I yelled at him, "IF YOU TRY TO USE ME AS LEVERAGE ONE MORE TIME!" The crew took another step back.

Sparrow ignored my comment with a smile, and continued, "A pistol for me and a pistol for the lady, sound more than fair?"

Hector's eyes narrowed, "You can be the gentleman, shoot the lady and then starve to death yourself." He tossed the effect over the edge into the sea below. Sparrow no longer needed to be edged off of the plank, he just dove straight into the water after his effects.

The gathered crowd cheered as Sparrow disappeared below the waves. And like that, the strangest maddest man I had ever met was gone. In my gut though, I felt that it would not be the last time our paths would cross. Sparrow after all was a strange creature.

After Sparrow was gone, Hector made the order that the Pearl be sailed back to the Isla de Muerta. That they all be free of the curse. "Captain, the ship is still in need of repairs from our battle with The Interceptor," said one of the crew members.

"Fix what can be fixed now before we have made anchor at the Isle," ordered Hector, "So that the ship is ready for us once we are rid of the curse!" The crew cheered, over the clamor Hector continued, "So that we are prepared to go after any pleasure we wish to have!"

The crew continued to cheer as they made their way to make the necessary repairs. Jacobe approached Hector, "Shall I bring the prisoners down to the brig Captain?"

"Aye," said Hector, "Put the crew in one cell and Mr. Turner in another."

"And…"began Jacobe but he was cut off.

"All of the captured crew in one cell and Mr. Turner in another," Hector repeated as his gaze once again turned towards me. I glared at him, hoping that once again he would turn his attention elsewhere. But it did not falter, they remained on me. Jack who had been sitting loyally on my shoulder his arms around my neck for awhile now and he only jumped off when they began to untie the rope from around myself and my crew. He scampered back over to Hector, who absent minded scratched him on the head.

William was led down to the brig first followed, by the rest of my crew. I was the last to go down below. Even though I was not paying full attention to him, I could tell that Hector's eyes never left me.

 _ **A/N: One of at least two chapters that will be released today! I am still currently writing Chapter 33. But it is almost done. It would have been done earlier but I decided to enjoy my long weekend. Plus I know I am approaching the end of this arc so, I feel a nice celebration was in order. I am so so happy that you all are enjoying this arc. It seems to be that your favorite of my two characters it the lovely Heather. Which I take as a good thing since as I have said multiple times, one of the reasons I had to rewrite this story was so that I could do some tweaking of her character. As I am uploading at least another chapter today I am going to end this note here and will address some more things in that chapter's note. As always all questions, comments, or suggestions are welcome.**_


	23. TCOTBP: Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

*Heather's POV*

They were not lying when they said that the Black Pearl was in need of some repairs. While I was not sure of some of the more vital parts of the ship, there was a gaping hole from a cannon ball in the wall of the brig, and part of the bars to the cell door had been damaged making it so that the cell that my crew and I were in had to be secured by a bundle of rope. Crude but effective. It was reassuring to know that although we had lost the battle, we had done some damage.

William was locked in the cell opposite us. His gag had been removed but he did not speak. Seeing Elizabeth walk off the plank had done something to him psychologically, he would not be talking to us any time soon.

Hours passed within the brig, the position of the sun and later the moon light streaming in through the hole, was evidence enough of that. But we had still had yet to reach the Isla de Muerta. Even a simpleton could tell that the Pearl was not making good time, but from the sound of the occasional cheer from above on the main deck, I assumed that it did not bother the Pearl's crew much. With the end of the curse finally within their grasp, they probably did not care at this point how long it took to get to their destination.

"They are making horrible time," Joshamee commented, "At this rate it they won't reach land till tomorrow."

"Aye," I agreed.

"The ship is damaged, some of the repairs are taking longer than anticipated," said a voice from the stairwell, "It cannot be helped, the crew refuses to stop to do them fully till the curse is lifted." We turned to the sound of the voice, I smiled seeing who it was, my Isaac.

"Isaac!" I exclaimed.

"Ello Ma." He said smirking, "I volunteered for the night watch." He walked over to over in between pulling over a nearby chair. Isaac glanced at the rope that was keeping the cell door closed and the subsequent hole in the wall, "Well, that explains why a watch was needed…and how Sparrow escaped earlier."

"So, you are the famous Isaac," asked Anamaria, "Madame Captain speaks highly of you."

Isaac tipped his head to her, "At your service mam." Introductions to the rest of the crew went around quickly, not that we had many that had to be done. My rag tag crew was small to begin with, now we were down to just large enough to sail a ship.

"So, you are a member of the _Black Pearl's_ crew?" questioned Joshamee, "Shanghaied? Threatened to the point of death?"

"No, I offered myself willingly." He explained, was that the slightest hint of regret in his voice? "Joined this morning, after Elizabeth had disappeared from the cave."

I stared at my son concerned. Did he have no faith that help would come for him. Or maybe he figured it was best to live a life at sea before he lost his post in Port Royal. But then I remembered how William said earlier that he could get to Isaac to help him, was it the truth? Or did he not even try to rescue my son?

Isaac scratched the back of his head guiltily under my gaze, his over hand clenched into a fist. I thought about how he had avoided me earlier he was hiding something from me. There was no time to try to pry out of him. I did not even have to, for Cotton's parrot began to squawk, "Argh, dead man walking, argh."

Dead Man? No, Hector was not that cruel…then I remembered earlier during the battle. I didn't think much of it at the time but when I felt my boy's face during the sea battle…it was cold as a corpse. "Isaac…you're not." I could barely finish my question; the thought alone was horrifying.

Isaac glanced at the moonlight on floorboards. He unclenched his fist and I noticed a fresh wound on his hand. I knew the curse well enough to know that that was where they had cut him in order for him to repay his own blood. Isaac cautiously extended the hand into the moonlight, the skin and muscle disappeared leaving nothing but the exposed bone. He pulled his hand back out of the moonlight, the flesh returned. "It is why I asked for the watch, I do not want to be seen, as one of those things…" His voice was quiet as he said it, I could almost hear it as if his voice was that of a child's.

"I swear if I get a hold of that man…" I said angrily looking up at the ceiling, clenching the iron bars of the cell. I knew who had the authority to make my son subject himself to the same curse that had plagued him for a decade.

"Ma," Isaac sighed, "It is my own fault, not his…I led the crew on to believe that Elizabeth was named Turner."

"No, then the blame still falls on him…and on me," I said, "We agreed that you were too young to know the full details of the curse."

"I still should have known better," Isaac admitted, "In all honesty it was a merciful option, they could have just killed me on the spot."

Joshamee and Cotton attempted to unclench my fingers from the iron bars to no avail. Anamaria placed a hand on my shoulder. "He is not wrong Madame Captain, they could have just killed him. You should count your blessings."

"Blessings," I scoffed, "The girl I have raised for the past eight years has been marooned on a god forsaken island and my son has been cursed by ancient Aztec gold…I have plenty blessing there don't I?"

None of my crew knew how to respond to that so they didn't. Isaac reached out and placed a cold hand on my own. "I am sorry Ma."

There was a creak from over by the stair well. We all turned to see who had come down below. It was the Bosun, Pintel and Ragetti. Isaac let go of my hand and stood up from his chair, "I have watch of the prisoners."

The Bosun grunted in agreement, he was not arguing the fact. The man motioned to Pintel and Ragetti, "According to these two one of the prisoners invoked the right of parley."

"Seems that right has cause more issues then it was worth." Sighed Isaac. Well, that explained how Isaac and Elizabeth got on the _Black Pearl_ in the first place.

"Hmm," agreed the Bosun.

"Though," added Isaac, "I have been here for a while now, none of them have demanded to see the Captain."

My crew and I shared questionable looks at each other. We knew that none of us had invoked it. The only man crazy enough to say it was left to die on Mutineers' Isle. "None of us said it," said Joshamee, "Not with the bald one there, threatening to turn our guts into garters."

"Yet one of you did," explained Pintel. Ragetti laughed and point at me. Those two were idiots at time but did they not understand sarcasm?

I released my hands from the iron bars, and placed one on my forehead, "I didn't mean it you blunder heads. I was daring you to just try and use my guts as garters."

"The Captain heard you," explained Pintel. Oh of course Hector heard that. "And has agreed to a meeting with you to discuss your terms…as it says in the Code."

"The Code? The Code is more guidelines than actual rules" I said angrily. Pintel, Ragetti, and the Bosun stifled a laugh. Was this a joke to them? "Excuse me, did I miss something?" My comment made the three's laughed halt.

"No mam."

"Sorry miss."

"Hmm"

I sighed, "Right then. Best to get it over with."

The Bosun removed the rope from the cell door and pulled me out of the cell. Pintel and Ragetti tied my hand up while the Bosun retied the rope that was holding the door together. "Are these bonds really necessary?" I asked.

"The Captain is not taking any chances this time," explained Pintel, "After what happened last time?"

"Got stabbed by a knife he did," stated Ragetti.

I looked over to my son, who was quick to explain, "It was Elizabeth, I had nothing to do with it. Except that I had been previously using said knife to cut up an apple."

"Well that explains it," I mentioned remembering how keen Hector was on getting Elizabeth off the ship.

After my bonds were tied, the Bosun grabbed my bonds and began to lead me out of the brig, followed closely by Pintel and Ragetti. Apparently, I needed a full escort what did they think I was going to do jump into the ocean. I about to step foot on the open deck when I looked over my shoulder, Isaac stood at the foot of the stairs. It took me a second to process that it was him, for he was a full skeleton.

I felt a few moist tears run down my face. Isaac must have saw them too, for a mere moment later he stepped back and he was gone. Back into the brig to continue his watch.

 _ **A/N: Well that cat is out of the bag. I can imagine that Heather is good and mad at the moment. But I think you all would agree with me that her anger is understandable.**_

 _ **Now on to what I said I was going to comment on in the last chapter. I was recently asked why I stopped writing "As Changing As The Sea" (the story originally meant as a prequel to this whole saga) right in the bud way back in 2012. Well that was because, as you may be able to tell from the information I have revealed about Heather, her backstory has gone through some major rewrites since then. I will probably go in a bit more detail on that in the next few chapters as some more back story will be mentioned (YAY)**_

 _ **Also to my reviewer DesertMortician and a few others. I am glad that you want to see some Heather and Barbossa scenes, and one is coming up real soon! But god I hope you all have some tissues ready for as I am sure you all are aware that they are in for a rollercoaster. I mean just watch the first movie again and you see what I mean (I am almost ready to write that bit hence why I said last chapter that I am kind of stalling). I will continue this discussion in the next few chapters so…until then Adieu**_


	24. TCOTBP: Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

*Heather's POV*

I was led over to the Captain's cabin, upon reaching the door the Bosun let go of my bonds. Pintel and Ragetti took a few steps closer to me to ensure I did not try to escape. The Bosun took a step aside giving me a straight shot to the cabin door.

"Right this way mam," said the Bosun, "The Captain is expecting you."

Expecting me? Ha! That man better be in a full suit of armor, if he is expecting me to come in to that cabin and not give him hell after all these years. I faked the kindest smile I could muster and lifted my bound hands. "Will one of you, kind gentlemen open the door for me?" I asked batting my eyes.

Ragetti stepped forward towards the door, "Of course miss." He opened the door and smiled a bit of a dopey smile.

I went to walk past him, "Thank you Master Ragetti." I raised a bound hand and gently tapped him on the side of face the same side in which he wore his wooden eye.

"Your welcome Miss." He said, doing a side was glance at Pintel as if I just said that he was my favorite.

I strode past him and entered the cabin. The doors were gently closed behind me, apparently Hector and I were not to be disturbed. I walked forward deeper into the cabin and looked around. There was a meal set on the table, the red dress Elizabeth had been wearing earlier lay on top of the bed…but Hector was not in the room. Bit rude of him, requesting my presence and then not be there…probably chickened out. Not that I blamed him, after what he did to our son.

Quickly I turned around, the man was probably standing at the helm. I pushed against the door expecting it to open, but it didn't. I tried again, nothing. Dropping down on my knees, peaking underneath the crack at the bottom of the door. There was the issue, in front of the door was a trunk or some other sort of heavy object. Bloody great, they locked me in here. Did the crew not even realize Hector was not even in here?

There was the sound of chattering on the other side of the door along with desperate pounding. "Jack?" The chattering answered back excitedly. "Jackie, mummy wants you to find your papa and bite him in the region of your choice." The monkey answered in a series of chatters before I heard him scamper off. Good monkey, hope he understood what I had asked.

Getting up from the ground walked over to the table and looked at the spread. It suddenly became aware to me just how hungry I felt. But that was the least of my concerns, especially when I saw that the idiot had left a knife on the table. I moved the knife to the edge of the table and secured it in place with my foot. I cut the ropes that bound my hands together and rubbed my wrists where the rope once was. If I was going to be locked in here I was not going to have my hands tied.

I ate the food that had been left on the table relieving me of my hunger. There were worse places to be locked in I suppose. As I had nothing else to do with myself, I over to the desk that sat in the back of the back and sat down in the chair in front of it placing my feet up on the table. I looked around the cabin, nothing had really changed about since the last time I had been in it, except for the lack of a captain.

After a while I got bored and got up from my position at the desk and walked over to the bed. I picked up the red dress that Elizabeth had worn earlier. Or rather I picked up my dress. It had probably been resting on the bed since this afternoon, when Hector ordered it to be brought in here.

I held the dress up against my person, admiring it like I had years ago. I remembered when I first saw the gown. Back when my brother Oliver was alive, I was just a little younger than Isaac was now. It had been a few months since I ran away from home to escape my life in society like my brother had years previous. Oliver still was not pleased, but he had finally accepted that I had made my choice. We had ransacked a merchant ship, Oliver had found the dress in the hold and had grabbed it almost as a last-ditch effort to get me back home.

I had sent a dagger at his foot, it didn't actually hit his foot, obviously, but it was close enough to get him to drop it. I thought that the dress would be left aboard that ship, but I found it later that night on my bunk. It upset me, my thoughts immediately blamed my brother and I gave him hell for it. That was until Hector had set the record straight, a strange smile on his face. He explained that he had taken the dress for me as a joke, thinking that it would look good on me and that we could use it as a means to, 'distract' wealthier ship captains to 'encourage' them to give up more or their wares.

Unfortunately for Hector, who had already taken a fancy to me, I did look good in that dress. It did encourage sea captains to give up their wares alright, much to the frustration of my brother especially when one took me as his own. I looked at the dress against my body one more time. It really was a beautiful dress, maybe not as fancy as some of the gowns I saw on the ladies of Port Royal Society. In its own way, it reminded me of the life I had left behind, not once but twice now.

It carefully folded the dress, and placed it down on the table. There was no way I could return to the life I had built for myself in Port Royal. Not only had I commandeered a navy ship with a pirate crew, but I had sunk it. Also, it was no doubt known by now who I actually was, thanks to Sparrow's little outburst on the _Dauntless_. No, my best bet was to go back to Tortuga, a quietly settle down there. William's terms may be just enough for me to convince Hector to let me and my crew go…hopefully…maybe.

I laid down on the bed, it had been a few hours now. Hector probably was not going to come into this cabin any time soon. I was probably stuck in this room until the curse is broken. I might as well try to get a few winks of sleep. But when I closed my eyes, my racing mind would not settle down. The thoughts whirring around behind my eyes.

It obviously was due to the fact, that I was on this ship again after all this time. Not to mention there was my Isaac being cursed. The idea, of him joining this crew did not worry me, far from it. For years I always assumed he would become a pirate…minus the curse of course. If my mind changed on the matter it was only because of the life we had been living nearly eight years.

Even in Port Royal, when Isaac was acting as the gentleman he had become, I suppose I saw him as another man. A man who had left the comfortable like he had known for the call of the sea. The same man who I had followed out here in the first place. He reminded me of Oliver.

So many things that Isaac did reminded me of him. His loyalty towards protecting Elizabeth for one reminded how Oliver would near run a sword through anyone who dared threaten me. Of course, this was before he realized that I did not need protecting, I could take care of myself.

It had been years since Oliver's passing and I still missed him terribly. I silently asked him for help, to send some sort of sign as a form of advice of what to do. It was useless, I know but the idea alone helped to ease my mind in a way. Enough to allow myself fall into the arms of sleep.

I slept for an unknown amount of time. It had been so long since I allowed myself to sleep that my body refused to get up for the longest time. Eventually I felt myself grow cold, I reached down for the sheet that served as the blanket, it would be thin but it would do the trick. However, I did not feel the blanket rather there was a leg and I was pushed back into the bed. It was then that I felt the prickle of cold whiskers against the flesh of my neck.

My eyes snapped open….

 **A/N: First off. OMG this story has received 156 views in the past two days. I realize that may not actually be a lot of views but still…THANK YOU!**

 **I am still stalling writing the scene we all know is coming. Don't get me wrong, I am writing the chapter it takes place in as we speak…well as we read. But I am avoiding it like the plague/ ripping off the band-aid. So, I for right now I am going to reapply the band aid one more time before I force myself to write it. Especially since I am sitting in a class right now and don't want to make myself cry…plus I feel like I need some chocolate.**

 **Anyway, that's the future, lets focus on the chapter in front of us. For the sake of me not crying in the middle of my education class. I think Heather did some nice reminiscing in this chapter. We learn a little bit more about her life before the story present. I want to sort of set that up because I think I am going to be doing some flashbacks in the next arc. I give some backstory to the dress. And…yeah you all just want me to talk about that cliff hanger at the end, don't you? Well you are all just going to have to wait… I am mean like that.**

 **Till next time dear readers! Please Review, Comment, Suggest, or Question!**


	25. TCOTBP: Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

*Isaac's POV*

While my Ma was brought up to the cabin, I remained down in the brig. Hours past but she never returned down below. I would worry about her wellbeing, but I knew that my Ma was a tide not to be meddled with. My father was also probably wise enough to know better than to further aggravate her.

I spent the hours talking to the members of what was left of the _Interceptor's_ make shift crew. They were an odd bunch of characters to be say the least. I suppose given that Ma was in a bit of a rush and had to literally take any pirate who was willing to sail at short notice. Initially I thought that they would act a bit cold toward me given the fact that I was among the men that defeated them. But generally, they were all pleasant to me, given the circumstances.

They filled me in the best they could on the events leading up to the sea battle. Hearing the tale, I couldn't help but reflect upon my Ma's action. How she once again gave up the life she knew for my safety. I never knew that Ma still had it in her to go charging out to sea. I always thought she had resigned herself to live the life on a lady. For years now, she had always seemed content in living a non-pirating life.

But I suppose she did still have it in her, she no doubt burned our bridge of returning to Port Royal again. Or at least her boat, she must have been desperate to assure my safety. Especially, to do it with someone like Jack Sparrow. Who from her reaction the day of the promotion ceremony and the way that the _Black Pearl's_ crew was so eager to get rid of him, I gathered that he was not all that well liked. However, the crew locked up in this cell, seemed to have a respect for the man. He was a curious character to say the least given the split.

I myself was waiting to see how this all panned out before I made a decision on the matter. He did after all tell me that my Ma was trying to rescue me but he did seem to be hiding something. Yes, I had made a deal with the man to help him get the Pearl back under his command. But there was still a question on whether my trust had been well placed, not that it mattered now. Ma must have had a bit of trust towards the man to give up everything she had built for herself in Port Royal. She broke him out of jail in Fort Charles, commandeered a ship from the Royal Navy, and sailed the high seas with the man. Yes, she was doing it with the intent of rescuing Elizabeth and I, she still must have had some inkling that Sparrow was best man for the job. The pair of them together were quicker than the Royal Navy to say the least.

Then there was Will, the true Turner my father's crew needed. The man who might as well be my brother, we sparred together, he was a man that I would trust with my life. I could not bear to look at him. By his continued silent I could grasp that he too felt that he had failed. Elizabeth, we both loved her more than either could possibly say. While my love for her was more familial in nature, it was not that way for Will. It had been less then obvious over the years that Will had fallen for her and Elizabeth for him. I knew both well enough to know that, it may have been from the first moment they met eyes.

After all, eight years ago he was as good as dead when he was picked up by the Royal Navy he was unconscious. The first thing he had seen upon awakening was Elizabeth, she probably looked like an angel sent from heaven especially after the horror he had gone through on that merchant ship. As for Elizabeth, Will was a poor soul in need of nurturing plus if she had gotten the cursed medallion off of him then he was pirate to her. Nothing had been more exciting to young Elizabeth then pirates. But both had been either to stubborn or too oblivious to admit it, and now it was too late.

As the hours passed, I still could not help but to have my mind wander to what may be happening above. I had to remind myself that I knew that Ma could handle herself. Her performance earlier today was evidence enough of that. But even she had her weaknesses. I could only imagine what my father was doing to her. There was no way she could be oblivious to how his affections towards her had remained through the years. In the pit of my stomach, I feared at what the man would do to prove it to her.

Also, I did not even know what were my Ma's true feelings regarding this matter. After all I had tended to just not ask questions about the matter in general. Neither of us did. Yes, she had shown emotion with Elizabeth the other night but who could blame her. Maybe my assumption the other night was correct and he had just broken her heart. It was not may place I reminded myself, those words were easy to follow when it came to a Commodore, even if he was putting me out of a job…

Eventually Ma's crew and Will had nodded off, leaving me alone in the big. I grew bored, it is not like I could sleep myself. The curse may have made you immortal, but it was no prize. The end could not come soon enough.

More hours slipped by, soon it would be morning. Although I was not relieved from my watch duty, I made my way up to the deck. The prisoners, it felt wrong to call them that, were secured in their cell, even if it was being held together by rope. Even if they did manage to escape the cell, where would they go? No, it was safe for me to go above deck.

A bit of moonlight still shone from the stairwell. The illumination caused me to halt in my tracks. I knew there was nothing to be scared of. I was one of them now, I was nothing more than a fellow man inflicted with the Aztec curse. Even so, it caused me pause. I walked up the stairs, avoiding the intent to look down at the body parts I could see.

I stood in the stairwell as to not abandon my post entirely. I was still a member of this crew after all, did not want more punishment. I stared out to the sea until the sun began to rise. The symbol of the new day beginning but to me and all aboard the ship, it meant the end of the curse. I walked back down to the brig, the day had to go quicker.

 _ **A/N: I am just teasing you all now. Don't worry though we will return to Heather in the next chapter. Well we seem to now know what arrangement Isaac and Sparrow made don't we? I actually don't have that much to say here guys. This is quite literally a filler chapter. But don't worry some juicy stuff is coming up real soon.**_

 _ **It may be a few days till I upload a new chapter, (maybe around Monday?). I want to take the weekend and just play some Assassins' Creed. This however is 'research' as since I love playing III, Black Flag, and Rogue which are relatively in the time period this story takes place in (it is the right century at least). I also use it to help inspire some of the battle sequences I write. Also the main characters in this game have really helped me to flesh out Isaac as a character.**_

 _ **I am currently getting ready to write the final few chapters of this part of the saga. YAY! Which as you all should knows means I have written the dreaded scene and am now a tearful mess. Hence why I am using the weekend for some video games.**_

 _ **As always dear readers. Please feel free to leave a review, comment, suggestion (especially for the next few arcs), ask questions, or so on.**_


	26. TCOTBP: Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

*Heather's POV*

I could not move, I blinked furiously attempting to wipe the remnants of sleep from my eyes. Without moving my head, I glanced around the room. The light of the morning sun streamed into the room. A coat, weaponry, and feathered hat rested on the table next to the dress that I placed there last night. I glanced towards where I felt the whiskers against my neck, I should have known…Hector.

My sleep was so sound that I did not hear the door being unblocked or feel Hector crawl into the bed next to me. The cold though was the result of the cursed man next to me. He continued to kiss my neck, with no intention of stopping anytime soon. I rolled my eyes, not able to believe the nerve he had. Looking up to the ceiling I questioned my brother, was this his idea of a joke?

Slowly I counted down from five. When I had reached the end of my count down, I lifted Hector's head from my neck. I gave him a pleasant smile, before I proceeded to slam my fist as hard as I could straight into his face.

My fist hit him straight in the nose. It hit was a satisfying sound. If he had been a mortal man, his nose would have been broken and bleeding. But I knew better, with the infliction of the curse, he did not feel it. I jumped up from the bed, springing towards the desk, nursing my now throbbing hand. Nothing was broken there either but it still hurt.

Hector sat up in the bed and laughed, "I suppose I should have seen that one coming."

"You are lucky it was only your nose, it is such a big target I could hardly miss it?" I said crossing my arms, "But believe me, if I so wanted to."

Although I was threatening him, Hector's face remained in an amused state, "If you want to go ahead." He opened himself to me, "I am not going to stop you." I silently cursed at him. If there was a benefit of the curse, it was that it caused him not to have aged a single day. He looked exactly as handsome as he always had…it was aggravating.

"It is too small of a target to get a good hit in." I scoffed.

"Bit below the belt there?" he questioned a stupid looking grin still plastered on him face.

"No, I do not think it is," I stated. I sat down on the desk slightly crossing my legs at the ankles. I stared at Hector suspiciously. The man had not moved, but remained looking at me like I was about to jump readily into his arms. "Will you stop staring at me like that." I finally asked.

"No," Hector said getting up from the bed, "Besides you are the one in my cabin."

"Only because you 'agreed' to my parley," I said pointing at him, "Which I did not even mean, by the way."

"Yet you seemed to make yourself quite comfortable," he retorted, "Besides I had to go along with the Code."

"Ha," I snorted, "You would be the first to say that the Code is more guidelines than actual rules."

"And you would be the first to agree or say it before I even had the chance to," Hector retorted, "However, I found that it was better to follow them either way, given the situation."

"Given the situation, I should storm out of this cabin and have myself thrown back in the brig with the rest of my crew."

"Good luck," Hector explained getting up from the bed, "Crew is under orders to return you to this cabin."

"Why the bloody hell would you order them to do that?" I questioned.

He remained silent, the worse answer he could have given me. Instead, he just gave me that look as if to tell me I knew exactly why. And unfortunately, I did, I reminded myself. I let my arms fall to my side, I had to explain it to him. Before things went too far.

But before I could explain how things had changed, Hector lunged forward at me. It came so quickly, that I was just off guard enough for his advance to work. My back was now flat against the surface of desk, my gaze which should have been aimed at the ceiling was blocked by Hector's eyes. One of my arms was being held down by one Hector's hand. My heart began to race, I could not allow myself to grow distracted. I was mad at this man.

Using my free arm, I tried to push him away. But his weight hanging over me was too much for me to push away with one arm. Not to mention, a part of me didn't want to push him away the part that I had ignored for years. "Hector, please get off me." I asked maintaining the tone of my voice from earlier the best I could.

"No."

"Hector," I said, "You have no right to do this."

He was silent for a few seconds, before he chuckled a bit. Did he know that I was forcing myself to still sound annoyed? "No right? I am your husband."

"Who left me and our son, in the middle of the ocean," I scolded.

"We both made that decision, remember?" He explained a hint of sadness in his voice, "You said you were going to leave and take Isaac with you. What did you expect me to do?"

"I meant the next time we were near a port, not the burning wreck of a ship." I said.

What he said was true I finally admitted to myself. Neither of us were thinking straight then, both of us were angry. I wanted to find the Aztec gold the crew of the Pearl had squandered, just as much as he did. But after two years of searching and still having the man I loved cursed. In my anger, I had suggested that Isaac and I leave the ship until they had found all the pieces and the curse was lifted. Hector had taken it the wrong way, maybe I had worded it wrong in my desperation. It spiraled from there, before we knew it Isaac and I were in a longboat floating away.

I had no one to blame for this but me. My heart sank into my stomach. I never told Isaac the truth of what happened, he was too young to understand those problems. Who knows what ideas had fermented in his brain after all this time…

No, I had to focus on the situation at hand. "What in that blooming head of yours makes you think…" I was cut off by him kissing me on the lips.

"Will you be quiet for just a moment." He asked.

"No," I said defiantly keeping myself from going speechless. The truth was, that in that kiss I felt as though an old ember in my belly was stoked for the first time in years, "and no amount of intimacy will silence me."

"You know those words are false," said Hector, "I can tell you are faking most of this. I just missed arguing with you."

"Missed it?" I questioned, did this man forget that it was our arguing that got us into this mess in the first place.

"Aye," he confirmed, "Every day since I let you go."

Something was up, Hector has never been this romantic on the spur of the moment. In fact, he failed at it at the best of times. This was either a miracle or he had some brain damage from that punch I gave him. "How could you miss arguing?"

"You seem to forget that we argued often," he said bringing his face close again to my own.

"Trust me," I explain, "I remember we argued often, it is why we separated in the first place. I just do not see how you could me it."

He chuckled, "I mostly miss what usually followed after the arguing." He once again kissed my lips.

I felt my cheeks flush red, using my open hand I pulled his head up by the sun washed green bandana wrapped around his head and bits of his hair. I pulled off the bandana but I also succeeded in pulling him off my lips.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," I said, "Bringing that up to me after what you did."

"Never," he said, looking in my eyes, "Besides you are beautiful when you are angry."

"Then I must look like the bloody goddess Aphrodite herself then." I stated.

"Aye, you do," he murmured as he gently kissed me on the forehead. "As beautiful as the sun rising on the sea after a terrible storm."

It was official, he had some brain damage. Hector finally let go of my other arm and stopped hovering over me. He walked over to the table. I rose from the surface of the desk, "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me," he explained, "I told you I missed you."

"No," I said, "I was with you for years and you hardly said something like that on a good day."

"I have had eight years to plan this you know." He said picking up my red dress.

"Plan this?" I said, "What do you mean plan this?"

He began to walk back over to me, dress in hand, "Did you forget? Our bargain?" He offered to me the dress.

I ignored the item, "That once the curse was broken…you would come back for me."

"And for our son," added Hector he offered me the dress again.

Once again, I ignored the dress. Our son? The son he kidnapped...the son…the son. My anger flared back up. "You mean the son you forced to be cursed?"

 _ **A/N: Hello everybody. I had a nice break this weekend, and am ready to get to completing this arc and begin the next one. I might even meet my deadline I made myself!**_

 _ **Now on to the topic we all had been waiting for, Heather and Hector's reunion. I do not write romance too much but I think this came out well. Some of you may be shaking your heads, how did Heather not realize someone had climbed into the bed with her. You can blame me on that one folks. I am a slightly deep sleeper and there have been times where people have actually moved me from where I had fallen asleep to somewhere else and I remained sound asleep.**_

 _ **Also, I think that this is really the first time I actually have given the reason as to why Heather and Isaac were set adrift way back in chapter 1. Seriously for the first time, I don't think I ever really put to paper the reason why. In addition, I fixed and spruced it up so that Heather was also at fault. I looked through the previous chapters and I couldn't find anywhere where I would be contradicting myself.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be uploaded soon folks. I am not one to usually do this but, be sure to comment, suggest, or question here folks. I can see that this story is getting quite a bit of views and would like to see some more reviews.**_


	27. TCOTBP: Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

*Heather's POV*

Hector knew better than to disagree when I was truly angry and this was one of those times. "Ah, that."

"That?" I gapped, "That! You cursed our son!"

"He offered to join the crew." Hector defended.

"And a requirement is to suffer from the curse that has plagued you for a decade?" I accused.

"Heather," said Hector, "I had to protect him, I couldn't guarantee the rest of the crew would let him live if he did not suffer for lying to them."

"I don't care!" I said getting off the desk, my hands on my hips. Hector took a few steps back, "You should have known better, found another way."

"I know," Hector admitted, "But in a few hours, it will not matter." Not matter? It won't change anything; our son would still have been cursed. Elizabeth was still gone, my crew were still prisoners, and Will was probably going to lose his life.

Hector offered to me the dress again, "If you think I am wearing it, you have another fist coming towards your face."

He looked at me, "Please will you wear it? It is a special occasion after all."

"No," I said, "and I find it insulting that you would even think I would wear it after you had someone nearly half my age wear it."

"She did not fill it as nicely as you do." Hector defended, "You are angry about that?"

"Did you just forget the last few minutes." I accused.

"No and weren't you faking some of that anger?" he questioned.

"That is not the point." I said stamping my foot on the ground. "And just because you think I look better when angry does not mean you should try to anger me."

"I'm not," Hector said.

"I am surprised you even still have the dress in the first place." I admitted, "Both our tempers were flared when, everything happened."

Suddenly Hector got a glint in his eyes, as though something had just dawned on him, "Of course I kept it. It reminded me of you."

"Good try," I said, "However as I said earlier, it is not going to work." It was a half lie I knew, depending on what he said I could run back into his arms. I had to admit it to myself part of me despite everything wanted this. My actions earlier were evidence enough to that. I could not allow myself to fall so easily.

"Hear me out love," he said, "When I left you out in the middle of the sea, do you really think I did not regret it."

I thought how I too regretted some of the events of that day. "Given that you did not even bother to return for us?"

"I did try to come back though," Hector explained, "But your rowboat was gone, and there was a navy ship."

I thought back to how Isaac, after we were first picked up by the navy, had come into the Captain's quarters after he had talked outside to Elizabeth. He claimed to have seen the Pearl from within the fog bank and how he thought that Elizabeth had seen the ship too. I had told him that the sea was playing tricks with his mind, that the Pearl would have been long gone. "You came back?"

"Of course, I did," he explained, "I had to."

"Ah, did the crew guilt you into it or did sweet little Jack guilt you into it?"

"No," he was quick to explained, "Oliver did?"

"Oliver?"

"Yes," Hector said, "Your brother was my closest friend. When he died, I promised that I would take care of you in his place."

"As I recall we were already sneaking around behind his back in the first place," I commented.

"You know better than I that he would have run me through if he knew that I had touched you. He almost did too, when he did find out" defended Hector, "Until the day I let you go, I tried my best to fulfill that promise. It is no coincidence that it has been nearly eight years since then, and the curse has not been lifted."

"You realize that you are accusing my brother of cursing you from beyond the grave?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am already under one of them," said Hector.

"Good try, but that will not work," I scoffed, "Besides you still ended up getting Isaac cursed as well."

"Only because I could not bear to see him killed," he explained again, "I told you already I could not guarantee that the crew would not turn on him as punishment.

Hector got close to me, I should have felt uncomfortable, I wanted to feel uncomfortable. But instead I found myself fighting the urge to wrap myself around him. "Hector," I murmured.

"But more importantly I knew, that if he was killed, there would be no possible way…no chance of you ever returning." He reached out his hand, I felt the cold tips of his fingers streak down my face.

"Even with our bargain, you still left me to die." I said, "Why did you even think that there was even a possibility of me ever returning to you.

"And you say I am thick headed with emotions," said Hector coming in even closer, "Because after this curse is lifted. I want to grow gray with you and have one of us die in the other's arms." He was really trying to pull at my heart strings here. "But most importantly, because I love you and you love me…and" Hector went in once again to press his lips against my own.

I had to stop this, for my own sake. He had to realize what had happened during these passing years, I still even had to admit it to myself. "No." I cut him off pushing him back.

Hector gazed at me surprised, "No?" he questioned.

"No," I confirmed. "I intend to leave this ship again, as soon as the opportunity presents itself."

"You say that," Hector said, "It may be a little longer than we may have intended, but…"

"But nothing," I said cutting him off again.

I tried not to think about what he had just admitted to me. I tried not to think of myself as the 16-year-old girl who ran away from home to follow her 27-year-old brother and his 29-year-old handsome friend to the Caribbean Sea in search of an adventure. I tried not to see the man in front of me as the man I pledge myself to, the man who held me tight as I sobbed over my brother's death, the man who gazed at me near every night in love and awe as I swelled with our child, the man who held our son in his arms and pointed out to him the stars. I tried to, for if I did not, I knew that I would never be able to say the words I had to say to him.

"Hector, whatever love I felt for you died the day you left me and our son in the ocean to die." I could feel the hot tears well behind my eyes. Maybe things would be different after the curse was broken, but for now, my anger was too fierce for me to even think that. I stormed over to the door that led to the deck, "Now Captain Barbossa, I believe it is time that you return me to my crew."

Hector looked at me in shock, there were too many emotions in his face for me to focus on just one. Disappointment, sadness, anger, others I could not put a name to. Each one hidden in the shadow of the other. He came over to me and despite what I had just told him he wrapped an arm around my waist, his head falling into the crook of my neck. My nose becoming buried in his hair.

There was a creak as the doors to the cabin opened, revealing the midday light that had gathered there and the crew. There was the clattering of some coins, had they been taking bets as to whether or not we would fall out of the cabin entwined in a passionate embrace. Jack out of somewhere I could not see hopped on to my shoulders. He wanted the attention of both his parents yet neither Hector nor I could give it to him.

The crew looked expectantly at Hector awaiting his orders or maybe for the both of us to give orders, I did not know what they expected. Hector however seemed not to even notice the crew was standing there, that Jack was trying to gain our attention, all he could see was me. He kept his arm around my waist with one arm, his face removing itself from my neck. With his other hand, he pushed a piece of my hair that had fallen in front of my face behind my ear.

"You are angry, a lot has happened to you the past couple of days…years." He kissed my lips one last time, as if it was the last one he would ever give me, "Give it a day or so. Once you cool your head and the curse is lifted…"

"Hector…" I began, it killed me to see him so desperate, "Do not give yourself false hope."

"I am not Madame Barbossa," he said, was he trying to convince me or convince himself? "Isaac!"

I turned towards the crew to see Isaac push his way to the front. "Aye sir."

"You are to escort the Madame Captain back to the brig," Hector ordered, I could only hear the barest hint of regret in the order.

"Aye Captain," answered Isaac his voice hallowed. He walked over to me and gently grabbed my forearm. As Isaac began to escort back to the brig, I picked up Jack, who screeched in protest) off of my shoulder and placed him on to Hector's. I just wanted this whole curse to be done with, just so I could move on with my life one way or another.

 _ **A/N: I am not dead! But I did have quite a few exams this past week so my brain had been focusing on studying (still not done writing this arc) and it is still a bit fried. But I am uploading a chapter since I am almost…almost there. I can see the finish line folks…or at least the next check point since I have sequels to do.**_

 _ **Man, Heather and Hector are really on a roller coaster here folks. Curiously are you pro or con with this and what would you all like to see in the future (since you know what happens in the later movies).**_

 _ **Also I have found my head cannon for the actors who I picture as Isaac and Heather. I lately have been watching the show Reign on Netflix. The actor who plays Francis II in the show, Toby Regbo I swear I see him and literally see Isaac. Plus, he is adorable**_

 _ **Isaac: I am not adorable…**_

 _ **Keep telling yourself that. As to the actress, Megan Follows who plays Catherine de Medici (Francis' Mother) I find is a great fit for how I picture Heather. She can really get down a dirty when needed but at the same time just have this dignity to her. Look the two actors up and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **This story is now also being published on Wattpad. The version on there is basically the same as it is here, but with less grammatical errors. I like the site because I can add some photos to the story and such. Plus it had a app where I could make some story covers. I have made covers for this arc of my saga and for the rest of the ones I have planned. Also, the chapters all will actually have titles. So, if interested check those out over there. (still under the name GreekMythFan7)**_

 _ **Till next time dear readers….**_


	28. TCOTBP: Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

*Isaac's POV*

Bringing my Ma back to the brig my mind was conflicted by two thoughts, what had happened in that cabin and not wanting to know what had happened within that cabin. Ma remained mute on the entire matter. I obviously had asked her what had happened once we were out of earshot but she had simply said that what was done was done. When her crew asked her about the meeting she was just as coy with the answer to them.

She was distracted by other thoughts, if anything. I didn't want to press further, but at the same time I did. There seemed to be another piece that I was missing here. But what piece that was I was not certain of. It had to do with my father and my Ma, that was enough for me to not want to press further. After when that cabin door had opened, they were locked an embrace yet at the same time Ma was still sent to the brig. I was sure that in a few hours' time, once the curse was over and done with there would be more to be done.

My post down below had ended long ago, but another member of the crew never came down to relieve me of the post. The only reason I had returned above deck again in the first place was to see if we had the Isla de Muerta on our horizon. I had spent the night and early morn trying my best to ignore my need of checking up on my Ma. Only to be wrangled into escorting my Ma back to the brig.

I remained down below on watch, no one ever came to tell me otherwise so I assumed I was safe in thinking that brig duty was my job until we had reached the island. Eventually Pintel and Ragetti came down below with a mops and bucket. Pintel shoved one of the mops into my hands, I was to help swab the deck apparently.

"Shiver me timbers." Squawked the parrot belonging to the man named Cotton.

Mr. Gibbs translated "Cotton here says you missed a bit."

Pintel did not take the comment well and smacked the bars of my Ma's cell with the soaked mop head. Splashing those contained in the cell with the dirty mop water.

"Mister Pintel," my Ma spoke up she had been silent for the longest time, lost in thought.

"Sorry Mam." Said Pintel, it was almost odd hearing him be civil towards her. She was after all a prisoner on the vessel. But she was also still the Captain's bride which I suppose despite everything still had some weight to it.

"You knew William Turner?" asked Will. He had not spoken all day, pondering his fate I guess.

"Ol' Bootstrap Bill." Clarified Pintel pausing his scrubbing, "We knew him. It never sat well with him what we had done to Jack Sparrow...the mutiny and all. Said it wasn't right with the Code, that's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you."

"So that's how Will got the medallion," I mumbled leaning against the cell wall.

"Aye," confirmed Pintel. "He said we deserved to be cursed and remained cursed."

"Stupid blighter." Commented Ragetti."

"Good man," corrected Mr. Gibbs.

"A dangerous decision," I heard my Ma mumbled, I couldn't tell if she was even listening to all of this or still pondering her own issues. But I guess the latter.

"What happened to the man?" I asked curiously.

"Well, as you can imagine, that didn't sit too well with the captain." Explained Pintel.

"That didn't sit too well with the captain at all," giggle Ragetti as if it were some sort of joke. They both now had stopped swabbing their portions of the brig, "Tell him what Barbossa did."

"I am telling the story!" spat Pintel.

"Then get on with it," I said taking a few more sweeps at the floor with my mop.

"So, what the captain did," began Pintel, "He strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps."

"Bootstrap's bootstraps," giggled Ragetti.

"The last we saw of Ol' Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing, black oblivion, of Davy Jones' locker" said Pintel. The gravity of what had just been said hung in the air. I glanced at Will who was also glancing a me.

My body panged with another wave of guilt. My father was the one to have orphaned William. All over a disagreement. Mutinies never ended well, that I knew. But to send a man to the fathoms below the waves…The guilt only grew when I thought that if Bootstrap was also cursed then he was 'alive' at the bottom of the sea and when the curse was lifted...I might as well be the one to kill him, was I not equally as cursed as the rest of them? I wished I had my Ma's ability of reading one at a glance tell what Will was thinking but nothing in his body language told me anything.

"'Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse," added Pintel.

"That's what you call ironic," Ragetti commented. The two laughed as if they had just shared a joke. I could not find the humor. What happened to them seemed to be in line what they got.

There were steps on the stair well, I continued to scrub the floor. I didn't need to acknowledge the sound to know what it had meant. We had reached the Isla de Muerta. The brig once again fell silent, you could hear nothing but the rocking of the ship and the waves crashing on the hull.

The silence was broken by an order, "Bring him." It was my father's voice. I glanced up at him he had redressed. Behind him stood the Bosun and another pirate whose name at the moment escaped me. Whatever had happened in the cabin earlier, my Ma was to remain in the brig with the rest of her crew.

The cell keys and a bundle of rope were tossed at Ragetti and Pintel. I had half expected for them to bring out iron shackles rather than rope. Though I supposed all were more annoyed this time around and just wanted to have this done with. They had been fooled once. William might have been the key they had long been looking for, but he was a prisoner too. The keys clanked against the wood as Ragetti failed to catch them and he fumbled to catch the rope.

My father and his posse left the brig. While Pintel and Ragetti went to tie up Will, I went to go above deck to make sail for the island. But something held me in place. I looked down at my hand, around my wrist was my Ma's hand.

"Be careful," she urged me.

"I will Ma," I swore. What did I have to worry about? Until the curse was lifted I couldn't die. Maybe she was worried the crew would turn on me as soon as it was lifted.

She still did not release my wrist. She had already lost one child she would not lose another. I took her hand within my own. "We'll set off together once this is all over." No doubt that once the curse was lifted the crew would want to make port and revel in the needs they had not been able to satisfy for a decade. When that happened, I would break her and her crew out of this brig and we would just sail away from the Pearl. I would take her anywhere she wanted to go.

I saw something in her eyes. As if I had just helped her make the decision her mind had been grappling with. "Alright." She said. Her voice sounded assured, but yet she still refused to let me go.

"Are you coming lad?" I heard Pintel ask from the stairwell.

"Yes." I answered back. I glanced over to Mr. Gibbs and Mr. Cotton who understood my gaze. Gently I pealed Ma's fingers from around my wrist while Gibbs and Cotton pulled her away from the cell bars.

I walked up the stairwell following Pintel, Ragetti and Will in chains. Night had fallen, the moon was rising higher from the horizon. A crew of skeletons rowed to the caves of the Isla de Muerta. With luck freed men would row away from it.

 _ **A/N: Hehe, Hi everybody. Long time no see…how is everyone?**_

 _ **Isaac: Really? You left abandoned them for months…**_

 _ **Yes, not the first time I've done it…nor the last**_

 _ **Isaac: You can't even say you were finishing this story up.**_

 _ **Sadly no, unfortunately I had been hit by a bit of writers block on the ending of this story. I want it to flow nicely to the next arc I have planned. Still have a bit of the block so some ideas are greatly appreciated.**_

 _ **Also my good old laptop had to be replaced and of course I did have school, the holidays, work, other things in life.**_

 _ **Isaac: Other stories that take place in France….**_

 _ **Oh don't be jealous Isaac, its not a good look for you…Again sorry folks! As you can probably guess we are heading towards some of the more intense parts (I mean it is the climax). From my earlier notes you may be aware that I really worked hard on the upcoming chapters…and nearly ripped out my own heart in the process. Which now that I think about it may have also led to the dreaded block.**_

 _ **As always all reviews are welcome! ESPECIALLY IF THEY HAVE SOME IDEAS ATTACHED TO THEM…PLEASE! Till next time dear readers.**_

 _ **Isaac: I'll try to keep her on track folks!**_


	29. TCOTBP: Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

*Isaac's POV*

The atmosphere in the cave was different than the last time we had been in it. Last time the air tingled with excitement and even hope that the curse this crew had long suffered from would soon be over. This time however there was none of that. No instead the atmosphere was dead, perhaps that was a sign that the true end of the curse was nigh.

I shuffled along with the rest of the crew. The guilt laying firmly on my shoulders, in just the few days alone I failed to protect the girl I considered my sister and now the man who might as well be my brother was probably going to be drained of his blood. The curse may end, but my conscience would never be cleared.

Will was being escorted into the cave by Pintel and Ragetti, the rope tied tight several times around his wrists, I followed close by. "No reason to fret." Pintel said as we entered the main cave, "A prick of the finger a few drops of blood."

My spirits lifted a bit, so they did not intend to spill all of Will's blood. Maybe I could cling on to the hope that he would be thrown back into the brig after this. Then Twig took roughly hold of Will's shoulder, "No mistakes this time," he said, "He's only half Turner. We spill it all!" And there went my heart, straight down into the pit of my stomach. Twigg took hold of Will and pushed past Pintel, Ragetti and myself.

Pintel and Ragetti formed a group around me, as though I had always been a member of this crew. "Guess there is a reason to fret," commented Pintel. Ragetti snorted. I did not know how much more of this I could take. I hid my feelings from the two. Pintel wrapped an arm around my shoulder, which to his credit was impressive as I was taller than the man. "And we don't have to step on you this time." He joked.

I nodded in uneasy agreement as they pushed me forward closer to the looming mountain of treasure summited by the chest. My father was already climbing the mountain, tossing a green apple in his hand before placing it in a pocket of his coat. I guess he was not joking when he said the first thing he wanted to do when the curse was lifted was to eat a whole bushel of apples.

Together the crew gathered around the mountain of gold, chanting as they had when it had been Elizabeth as the sacrifice. I didn't join in on the chanting, I just want to get this whole affair over with, return to a port, leave the ship and make way for open sea under the command of my Ma and her crew. My first plan had failed, my second plan dropped off the plank, third time is the charm.

Twigg and Koehler marched Will up towards the chest, then forced him to extend his neck over the contents of the chest. My father picked up the stone dagger from the chest, the same dagger that had slashed across my own palm. He held it up in the air, for people who wanted to lift the curse quickly they sure wanted to be theatrical about it.

"Beg your pardon, beg your pardon," I just barely heard a voice say, muffled by the sound of the crew chanting. I recognized that voice, but it couldn't be. "Excuse me." As the voice got closer the chanting began to halt. No, it couldn't be…

"Begun by blood," my father began, "By blood…"

"Excuse me, pardon me," the voice said coming along side me. The owner of the voice grabbed on to my arm and pulled me along. It was! Jack Sparrow, he was alive and he was here! Maybe I had made a wise decision in making him an ally after all.

"Jack!" exclaimed Will just as surprised as the rest of the crew assembled.

"It's not possible," muttered my father dumbfounded.

Sparrow continued to drag me along as he pushed closer, "Not probable," corrected Sparrow, "That's the right word isn't it Isaac?"

"Yes." I said too shocked to even complain or even notice that once again I was being dragged in for a negotiation.

"Where's Elizabeth?" questioned Will raising himself up from the chest, yet secured in place by Twigg and Koehler. An excellent question, I thought would have said it myself if I was not so confused.

Sparrow and I had reached the front, and we halted. "She is safe, just like I promised," explained Sparrow using an awful a lot of arm movement. "She's set to marry Norrington, like she promised."

"She agreed to marry the Commodore?" I questioned.

"Aye, she did," confirmed Sparrow before he continued, "And he gets to die for her, just like he promised. And you Isaac are here to assist me get my ship back, just as you promised."

I felt the eyes of every pirate in the room fall on me. Well, that cat was out of its bag. I guess that my second plan was still in effect then. And I also surmised that my service to the crew of the _Black Pearl_ was here by terminated. The crew no doubt now thought I had been in line with Sparrow this whole time. I was probably now casted into the same lot in their minds as Bootstrap Turner.

"So, we're all men of our word, really. Even your Ma the lovely Heather as she wanted to assure Elizabeth and your own safety. Except that Elizabeth and your Ma are in fact women, lovely women..." Finished Sparrow.

"Shut up!" My father spat, "Your next." He pushed Will back down towards the chest, extending the dagger so that it was ready to slit the throat.

I turned away looking at Sparrow, I was not certain as to his plan but I had agreed to assist him in getting his precious Pearl back. Surely he had a plan, he had to. "You don't want to be doing that, mate." Sparrow spoke out.

This statement had grabbed my father's attention from the task at hand, he turned to Sparrow, "No, I really think I do." He turned back to the dagger and Will's neck.

"Your funeral," shrugged Sparrow. That comment had secured not only my father's attention but the attention of every man in that cave. The stone dagger was removed a safe distance away from Will's throat.

"Why don't I want to be doing it?" my father questioned, asking the question that was on everyone's tongue.

"Well, because…" He took a few steps forward, beginning an ascent up the mountain, I was in tow a few steps behind. The Bosun tried to stop us but we had just gotten out of his reach. However, this way also because Sparrow had slapped his hand away. "Because the _HMS Dauntless_ pride of the Royal Navy, is float just offshore waiting for you."

This cause a commotion amongst the crew, there would no point in lifting the curse if the men were to be killed just moments after. I took this opportunity to speak out, if I was to be tossed in the same lot as Sparrow, I may as well throw my faith and trust behind the man. "Perhaps Sparrow."

"Captain," Sparrow asked me to add.

"Ah yes, perhaps Captain Sparrow has a plan regarding the Navy forces?" I offered to my father. With luck that paternal instinct that I had seen rear its head few times the past few days would be enough to convince him. "It may not hurt to hear the man out at least given the situation?"

 _ **A/N: Since I made you all wait a long time last time here is another chapter. Huge shout out to DesertMortician who reviewed the last chapter! Its nice to see people are reading this! Sorry about the disappoint length of the updates. I try to keep the chapters at over 1,000 words but that is for pacing sakes.**_

 _ **Poor Isaac, he is probably shaving a few years off his life with all the stress I put the boy through…that is not foreshadowing folks.**_

 _ **We are almost there folks, slowly but surely. I am trying to write the end of this fic as soon as I can so I can start the sequels. But still a bit of writers block….I have a sledge hammer though so fingers crossed I can break through. I have a few ideas I am working on just seeing which idea take wing. Isaac and Heather need to make up their minds on what they want to do.**_

 _ **Since I follow the movie you all should know what is going to happen soon. However, I want your opinions on what will happen with Isaac and Heather in the sequels. I have had the twist eventually coming up plan for so long it is not even funny (though I have alluded to it here and there…what do you think it is!)**_

 _ **If you have ideas for the sequels please let me know. What do you want to see happen (I have a list of what I want).**_

 _ **Please leave a review if possible, helps me improve and helps motivate me to write. Also I like to see what you all think and I do occasionally give a nice shout out or reply.**_

 _ **Till next time dear readers.**_


	30. TCOTBP: Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

*Isaac's POV*

The wheel of fate was turning in my favor at last, for my father dropped the dagger back into the chest and placed a foot on its edge. He motioned to Sparrow and myself waiting to hear Sparrow plan. "Well done mate," said Sparrow patting me on the back. It does help that he was offering help that was actually useful this time around. These negotiations would hopefully be easier than the last…

"Just hear me out, mate, like your son said, you don't have to agree with me" Sparrow offered, "You order your men to row out to the _Dauntless_. They do what they do best." The crew did a slight cheer at the thought of a good raid, "Robert's your uncle, Fannie's your aunt. There you are with two ships at your command, the makings of your very own fleet. Now imagine how your bride will like that."

"Maybe leave my Ma out of this," I suggested remembering her outburst the day previous.

But from a twinkle that seemed to develop in my father's eye he liked the idea or impressing my Ma with a fleet of his own. Sparrow was on a roll now, "You'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl?" He took a step closer towards my father, "Name me captain. I'll sail under your colors. I'll give you ten percent of my plunder, and you will get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

"I suppose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp?" my father question casting a glance a Will.

"Ye…" I began to say only to have Sparrow cover my mouth with a hand. If you want me to help negotiate then let me help negotiate. Sparrow lowered his hand slowly off my mouth.

"No, no, no. Not at all. By all means, kill the whelp," said Sparrow, "Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment" Sparrow pick up a handful of treasure from the chest. "For instance, after you've killed Norrington's men. Every last one" With each word Sparrow dropped one of the coins back into the chest. Good thing too, we did not need another cursed individual running around.

Many of the members of the crew began to laugh darkly at this prospect. I looked at my father trying to read his face as to whether he was leaning one way or the other. But there was none, his eyes were narrowed towards Sparrow still trying to comprehend his terms.

"You've been planning this from the beginning," accused Will, "Ever since you learned my name."

"Yeah." Admitted Sparrow. I had to admire the forethought the man had put into this. It was impressive, that or he was fast to think on his feet.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder." My father demanded.

"Fifteen." Counted Sparrow.

"Forty." My father countered back.

"Twenty five," offered Sparrow, "I'll throw in a hat, a really big one, Commodore."

My father nodded as if he was accepting the terms, "Do we have an agreement?" I questioned.

The captain smiled and extended his hand towards Sparrow, "We have an accord."

Sparrow took hold of the hand, before turning to the assembled crew. "All hands to the boats!"

No one moved, he was not their captain. "Maybe tone it down a little." I suggested to Sparrow motioning a shrinking motion with my fingers.

"Apologies," said Sparrow agreeing with me, he turned towards my father, a successful smile plastered on his face. "You give the orders."

"Gents, take a walk," my father proclaimed to the assembled crew. Take a walk? The men began to file out of the cave, excitedly grumbling. Twigg and Koehler let go of Will and joined the receding crowd. Jacobe, and two other large crew members stayed behind. One of them replaced the watch over the captive William.

I looked to Sparrow confused. While I was not sure about his full plan, somehow, I figured this was not part of it. The smile had melted off his face, he too was confused by the statement my father had proclaimed. "Not to the boats?" My father remained silent and shook his head no. If Sparrow was quick to think on his feet, now would be an excellent to do so.

Moonlight began to stream into the cave from far above. The Royal Navy was not going to enjoy this. I turned to see that Pintel and Ragetti were getting into some of the dresses from earlier, my guess was that it was to set up a distraction. It was odd but Pintel actually looked quite nice in the dress he had been forced into. Whatever the Pearl's crew had planned it was going to be a massacre.

Sparrow, Will, the pirate placed in charge of Will, my father and I descended the mountain of treasure. The cave a been deserted for some time now. The minutes had dragged on. In a way I wished that I was among those who had left the cave for the _HMS Dauntless_. Yes, I would have to slaughter unsuspecting sailors, but at least I would fully comprehend what I was supposed to do.

Jack Sparrow leisurely walked around the cave picking up and admiring various pieces of treasure. I walked beside him and quietly asked, "What is the plan?"

"Just follow my lead." Sparrow answered equally as quiet, "I have an idea."

That was a little less than unhelpful, but it was all I had to go on. I took the opportunity to try to read the room. Jacobe was arranging some of his more explosive play things, the large bald pirate stood by Will's side, the other pirate crouched by a pool of watch poking at it, and my father sat at the base of the mountain. It was peaceful, yet I still found my fingers twitching upon my cutlasses, it was if I could feel that a fight was coming.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had you figured. But turns out you're a hard man to predict." My father commented.

"Never try to guess what a pirate is going to do…even if they are predictable," I said echoing the words I had told Elizabeth nights ago now. My father nodded at me, he had been the one to give me that advice. It was when he was teaching me how to handle a sword, but the words rung true for many a situation.

"Me? I am just dishonest," said Sparrow tossing aside a small statuette. He began to walk over towards the rest of us, "And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, it is the honest ones you want to watch out for."

"What is he getting at," I mumbled to myself.

Sparrow approached the pirate who crouched at the water's edge, "Because you can never predict," he continued, "When they're going to do something incredibly stupid." Jack Sparrow glanced at Will and me and nodded as if we were all on the same page. Ah, now I understood. I took hold around one of my cutlasses just as Sparrow kicked the crouched pirate into the pool of water.

I tossed Will the cutlass I had grasped before withdrawing my other one. Will caught the cutlass with ease, impressive with his hands tied behind his back. I ran past and pushed Jacobe down into the mountain while Will hit his guard with his hip sending that pirate flying as well.

My father was just as quick to get up and withdrew his own weapon and charged at Sparrow who had pulled out his own cutlass. I dashed over to Will who turned so that I could slash his bonds. We had to try to somehow keep the three pirates distracted while Sparrow and the Captain fought. We needed the bend the tides to our favor and quickly…unfortunately for Will and me, we were outnumbered.

 _ **A/N: Begin the fight music! I have broken through for the most part of my writer's block, so I plan on doing to writing during my two hour break I have between classes today! Also, next week is my spring break so I should (fingers crossed) get some really good work done by then. My new goal is to have this arc completed by 4-17-18 (the one-year anniversary of this story getting a face lift). I swear longer chapters are coming up…of course also a real heart wrencher as well. As always everyone ideas for what you want to see in Upon A Dead Man's Chest and Off The Edge At World's End (title in works) are always welcome! Question, at the end of this arc who do you think out of Isaac or Heather would you think would stay behind in Port Royal in the time between COTBP and DMC and why? Till next time dear readers.**_


	31. TCOTBP:Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

*Isaac's POV*

Will and I pressed together so that our backs were against the other's. I would not say that Will and I had terrible odds. It was only two against three, both Will and I considered ourselves decent fighters so normally we could have probably taken the men down easily. But there was the fact that all three of the men we were against couldn't die. Yes, I couldn't die myself, for once I was thankful that I had been subjected to the curse, but Will unfortunately still could.

"Just a little different from our spars in the smithy?" I questioned Will, brandishing my sword towards the large bald pirate Will had hip checked.

"Only a little," Will commented. He pushed back Jacobe who had come charging at us. We half side stepped him half pushed him along with swords into the moon light. The man's skin melted away leaving the skeletal husk.

He growled at the two of us, "You want to take this one?" I asked Will. Will grunted in agreement, we swiveled in place so that Jacobe's attack was focused on Will. But before Jacobe could land a shot Will's fist shot out landing directly against Jacobe's jaw. The skeleton, his balance off, tumbled over to the side. Our attention briefly returned to the remaining pirates, keeping them at bay. But Jacobe would soon return.

We tried to remain focused at the main task at hand. But occasionally our attentions were drawn to my father's and Sparrow's own duel. The two were battling nearly equal in skill, their fight sending the each other across the room as though enthralled in an elaborate dance. Will and I tried as we could to keep our attention to our three pursuers, or at least not be distracted at the same time.

Over the clank and clatter of sword against sword I heard my father threaten, "You are off the edge of the map mate. Here there be monsters." Followed by the thump of something hard hitting something soft. I briefly looked over my shoulder, expecting Sparrow to be sprawled on the ground. But instead I caught him dashing away trying to gain an upper hand by changing the terrain. My father dashed after him. I whipped my attention back to my own fight.

Will and I were holding our own, but eventually Will would tire out. Knowing that I worked harder, but silently prayed that some sort of reinforcement showed up. I didn't hold up too much hope though…we needed a miracle.

*Heather's POV*

It had been a while since the Pearl's crew had left for the Isla de Muerta. My rag tag crew and I had been left in our cells, but we were not alone on the ship. Two members of the crew had been left to stand guard. We had not seen them in a while, they had checked on us a while ago but since then there had been no sign of them.

The night was eerily silent. Looking out the hole in the hull I saw that a thick fog bank had rolled in. Suddenly from just above us there was a metallic clank followed by a splash in the water. Who had fallen over board and why? This was followed by the sound of heavy footsteps and guttural growls pounding up the stairs. Must have been the patrol that had been left gone to investigate. Those sounds faded replaced by silence. But soon there was the sound of quick light footsteps coming down the stairs approaching the brig.

My crew placed their faces against the bars and craned their necks to see who was coming below. "Shh," I sounded. It could have just been our ears playing tricks on us.

To our surprise, charging down the stairs came Elizabeth. She was alive! My heart leapt in my chest. Her clothes had been changed since last we had seen her. It was clothing that one may have seen on one of the navy sailors, even the red coat. Had she brought help?

"Miss Elizabeth!" Joshamee quietly exclaimed.

"I've come to rescue you." She said confidently.

"Thank god!" I said, "Is the navy with you?" If we were going to get past the guard, we would need assistance.

"No…well...yes." answered Elizabeth.

"Well is it yes or no dear?" I questioned.

"No," Elizabeth decided, "I snuck off from aboard _The Dauntless_ , my father was trying to assure me I had made the right decision in accepting Norrington's proposal."

"You accepted the proposal?" I commented.

"Yes," said Elizabeth, "It was the only way I could convince them to help Will…and Isaac of course."

"Hmm" I said. "Well how about you start by un-tying that rope." I motioned to the rope that kept our cell door closed.

"Of course." Said Elizabeth going for the knot. In a few moments we had been freed.

"Thank you," I stepped away from my crew a bit, pointing up to the deck above. "Right, so I think we pay the gentlemen upstairs a little visit."

My crew and Elizabeth nodded. Silently we sneaked up to the deck, both members of patrol were searching the deck. Neither of them had noticed that we all had emerged from below. I pointed to one of the hanging long boats and motioned to my crew that we should set it loose. The guards did not realize what was happening until it was too late. The row boat smashed into the pair of them, knocking them not only off the edge of the ship but breaking their skeletal forms into a few pieces.

We cheered in our small victory. Elizabeth charged forward, taking charge of the situation, a girl after my own heart. Perhaps more than just lady like refinement had rubbed off on Elizabeth after all these years, "All of you with me! Will and Isaac are in that cave and we must save them." She took hold of the rope we had untied to release the rowboat. She got ready to pull it to begin to get the rowboat ready for launch. "Ready. And Heave!" She pulled on the rope but seemed surprised that it didn't budge. Elizabeth turned towards us.

Oh, so she expected us to help. "Please, I need your help! Come on!" she pleaded.

I walked forward, going to help Elizabeth. My son was on that Isle and despite what I had told him I guessed he was going to do something incredibly stupid not even a second after that curse was lifted. I was the only one of my crew to step forward. Cotton's parrot squawked in response, "Any port in a storm."

"Cotton's right. We've got the Pearl." Clarified Joshamee.

"What about Jack?" questioned Elizabeth, "Are you just going to leave him?"

"You never mentioned that Sparrow was also on the Isle." I said. Unintentionally my pulse quickened. If the curse was going to be lifted and Sparrow had been let loose…Hector!

"Jack owes us a ship." stated Marty. Anamaria nodded in agreement to this.

"There's the Code to consider." Added Joshamee

I was about to reprimand my crew for their cowardice, but Elizabeth beat me to it, "The Code?" she questioned, by the tone in her voice she had had enough of it, "You're pirates. Hang the Code and hang the rules! They're more like guidelines anyway." I wonder where she heard that from?

"Joshamee?" I questioned. I looked to Joshamee, as to assure him that if he did this I would not consider it a mutiny by any means. However, I would appreciate some support in the manner.

"I'm sorry, Madame Captain but…"

"You must flee to fight another day," I said finishing his thought. "While I may not agree, I understand." Elizabeth looked at me as though I had lost my mind. "Well if you are not going to help us fight, at least help to lower us into the water."

My crew nodded to me, "Aye."

 _ **A/N: Anyone want to hear how much of an idiot I am?**_

 _ **Isaac: Not really no, but you are going to any way…**_

 _ **Well as of till now I have been writing this while watching the movie, meaning I have had to pause it and put on the subtitles to get all of what I wanted to put in….I think I may have saved some time off my process. I FINALLY thought to just look up the script to the movie online….and boy is it helping. It only took my about 5 years to realize I should do that but heh…I figured it out for later writing**_

 _ **I am writing the hanging scene folks…I can see the light at the tunnel! Uploading wise I may be about to trip at the finish….the sad stuff is unfortunately coming up (get your tissues, candy, sad music ready now). I am giving you all a few chapters notice!**_

 _ **My spring break begins later today so I should hopefully be able to complete this and meet my goal of at least having the writing of TCOTBP done by the 1-year anniversary!**_

 _ **I also had a nice revelation on what to add to the direct sequels (movies 2 &3) to this. Maybe as part of her grieving (and my grieving) process Heather could remember some parts of her younger days. If you all want to see this I can write it in. On that note what would you like to see/read.**_

 _ **Suggestions on what you would like to see in general in the sequels as always is appreciated and welcome! Till next time readers!**_


End file.
